<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lumos by jeondoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417402">Lumos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe'>jeondoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Characters die, Death Eaters, Enemies to Lovers, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Smut, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Park Jimin (BTS), I hurt myself writing this, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook is an angry boi, Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Kim Taehyung | V are Related, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Rise of Voldemort, Slow Burn, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Taegi are assholes in the beginning but they get better, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoongi improves before Taehyung, am i doing this right, basically Drarry but with Taekook in that order, but he's super cool to make up for it, i tried okay, read all the tags gdi, read the tags, sorry Hobi is alone, the Kims are a v old wizarding family, well as compliant as you can make by adding seven Korean boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1970. A force of darkness is on the rise, and there are whispers of a wizard so terrible, so powerful beyond all others, so evil that no one dares speak his name.</p><p>But even in the shadows, light persists. Through the hauntings, through the fear, love and hope will find those who seek it, perhaps in places you never thought they'd exist.</p><p>Because happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy on the Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because every other fandom deserves a Harry Potter AU</p><p>also: Namjoon's surname is 'Lee' here. The boys (or should I say lads) don't use honorifics cos I tried to make this as #British as possible.</p><p>cameos from idols with English names cos I'm multifandom and proud.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KING’S CROSS STATION, LONDON<br/>SEPTEMBER 1st, 1964</strong>
</p><p>“Remember, you’ve got to run towards it in a full sprint and no stopping; don’t think about it too much, either!”</p><p>The young boy nodded and steeled himself, knuckles white with the tight grip he had on the handle of his trolley. He waited for his mother’s signal- they had to make sure no Muggles took note of them. Apparently, people disappearing into brick walls was not commonplace in their world, and would probably raise more than a few eyebrows.</p><p>When she nodded, he ran at the barrier, gradually gathering momentum until he passed through, his eyes instinctively closing at the last moment.</p><p>Jeongguk Jeon opened his eyes to chaos.</p><p>Well, maybe <em>chaos</em> was too strong a word. ‘A cacophony of agitated parents and overexcited schoolchildren accompanied by random noises made by confused pets’ would be a more fitting description, but it was quite the mouthful.</p><p>He decided to stick with <em>chaos</em>.</p><p>Of course, the centerpiece of the entire scenery was the Hogwarts Express, at which Jeongguk looked at with wonder. He’d seen photographs of it, naturally, but they were nothing quite like the real thing. It was painted a deep gleaming red, shiny gold letters spelling its name out on the side. It seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“Oi, Guk!” a familiar voice shouted above the noise, and before Jeongguk could turn in the vague direction from where he heard it, he was being enveloped in a pair of noodle arms. His face was pressed into an itchy sweater that smelled vaguely of ink and owl feathers.</p><p>“Namjoon!” he said happily, when he could finally pull back. He gave his friend a toothy grin, which was immediately mirrored by the older boy, but with significantly less teeth and deeper dimples.</p><p>“Where’s your mum and dad?” Namjoon Lee asked, craning his neck to look over the heads of the crowd. Jeongguk had to rise on his tiptoes to do the same, and even then, he was about an inch shy of the top of Namjoon’s head. He envied Namjoon his height- Jeongguk’s mother always promised that he’d hit a growth spurt after puberty, but Namjoon’s voice was no deeper than a Mandrake’s and yet he towered over all the kids his age and even some of the parents.</p><p>“Here we are!” Mrs. Jeon appeared next to them. Her smile was an exact replica of her son’s. “Sorry we got held up a bit; there was this old Muggle lady who wanted to know how to get to Bloomsbury.”</p><p>Mr. Jeon joined them a second later, adjusting the suit jacket he was wearing to blend in with the Muggles at the train station. “Dunno why Muggles bother with this nonsense, it’s too bloody difficult to fix,” he muttered. His frown disappeared when he saw Namjoon. “Hello, Namjoon; where’s your parents?”</p><p>Namjoon gasped. “Oh, blow; I just saw Jeonggukie and ran over! I forgot to tell them!”</p><p>“Well, at least you’ve inherited the tall genes,” a deep voice said from behind them, and Namjoon’s father walked up to them, his mother right behind. He grinned at them, ruffling Jeongguk’s hair. “First day, huh? How are you feeling?”</p><p>Jeongguk squirmed under all of their gazes. “I... A bit nervous, I guess.” His voice came out in a mousy squeak.</p><p>Mr. Lee let out a booming laugh and thumped Jeongguk heartily on the back, possibly causing permanent damage to his spinal cord as he sent the boy stumbling. “Well, I should be quite surprised if you weren’t! I remember last year, when Namjoon was in your shoes- oh, you’ll get used to it soon enough.”</p><p>Mrs. Lee smiled and pinched Jeongguk’s cheeks. He always hated it when adults did that, and suppressed a grimace. “Aw, don’t be worried, love!” she cooed. “You’ve got Joonie to help you.”</p><p>‘Joonie’ looked less than happy at being babied by his mother, and nudged Jeongguk’s side. “Well, we’d better get on the train if we’re to find a good compartment!” He the adults a sickly-sweet smile. “Bye, Mum and Dad! Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon! See you in the hols!”</p><p>Jeongguk could only squeak out a rushed ‘goodbye’ to his parents before Namjoon was tugging him up the steps, heaving a deep breath when they were finally inside. “Well, that was embarrassing enough. Let’s go find somewhere to sit- I don’t think Hoseok’s here yet; he’s always late for everything, the git.”</p><p>Jeongguk frowned when Namjoon’s back was turned. Of course he knew that Namjoon had made other friends, friends his own age at Hogwarts- it was just that he’d never thought about it too much. It was easy to forget that Namjoon was a whole year older than him when he was home for the holidays and they were playing one-on-one Quidditch in the Lees’ obscenely large backyard, both of them with dirt caking their clothes and faces- Namjoon from all the creative ways he found to face-plant in the dirt, Jeongguk because he was just naturally messy.</p><p>At the realization that they probably wouldn’t be spending as much time together, he felt rather put out. He had never been good at making friends- he’d stuttered and hummed and hahed his way through prep school whenever other children tried to talk to him, usually spending time with his stuffed rabbit Mr. Floppyfeet (he named it when he was two, give the kid a break). When he grew out of the age of it being socially acceptable to bring toys to school, he doodled in his sketchbook.</p><p>In fact, he’d only made friends with Namjoon because of their parents- both the Jeons and the Lees, as warm and kindly and unassuming as they seemed on first glance- worked as Aurors in the Ministry of Magic, in charge of keeping peace and justice in the wizarding world. Their mothers had bonded over a mission involving an old Korean wizard and several ill-cast spells, and they’d been practically forced to spend time together growing up.</p><p>Not that Jeongguk ever minded- Namjoon was practically his idol, the older brother he never had- and he liked to think that Namjoon, in turn, saw him as a little brother.</p><p>But that would all probably change now, because Namjoon had other friends to spend time with, friends who were older and knew more and were quite obviously cooler than a bunny-toothed first year with eyes too big for his face.</p><p>He huffed and trailed after Namjoon, his heart feeling heavier. Hopefully they could be in the same house, at least. Maybe they could meet in the common room.</p><p>Maybe Namjoon wouldn’t want to, though. He desperately hoped that wasn’t the case.</p><p>The two boys walked the length of the carriage and had to go through two more until they finally found an empty compartment. They had to dodge several Fanged Frisbees and jinxes and barely avoided a poorly-aimed Bat Bogey Hex, which still singed the top of Jeongguk’s hair.</p><p>Jeongguk pushed past Namjoon and settled in a seat near the window. “I call dibs on the window seat!”</p><p>His friend rolled his eyes. “There are two window seats, dingbat.” Jeongguk flushed. <em>Of course, he was just a stupid kid.</em> But Namjoon gave him a dimpled grin and the uneasiness was gone. “You did get the nicer one, though.”</p><p>Jeongguk folded his hands in his lap and looked at the taller boy expectantly, who spent a few more seconds finding the exact position in which his arse would feel the least uncomfortable.</p><p>“Before I forget, I’ve got a little something for you.” Namjoon fished around his carry-on and produced a rather poorly wrapped parcel. “Happy birthday, Gukkie!”</p><p>Jeongguk gasped at the book Namjoon had handed him (of course it was a book, it was Namjoon after all). But this wasn’t just any other book- on the shiny purple cover, a familiar golden taloned wing flashed; the symbol of the Busan Barbosans, Jeongguk’s favourite Quidditch team.</p><p>“<em>Flying with the Barbosans</em>,” he read the font on the cover, his eyes shining as he looked from it to his friend.</p><p>“You like it?” Namjoon asked shyly.</p><p>“I love it!” Jeongguk practically leapt out of his seat to tackle the older in a bear hug. “It’s wonderful, Joon- oh, look, there’s even Lee Jieun in this!” He went heart-eyed and stared at the pretty woman in flowing purple robes holding a Snitch in her hands, grinning at him (well, technically, at whoever took the photo, but Jeongguk liked to pretend it was him). “I love it,” he repeated, finally tearing his eyes away.</p><p>Namjoon flushed with pleasure. “I asked Granny Lee to send me something related to the Barbosans- I was expecting a signed poster or something, but Grandma must’ve thought it was for me.”</p><p>“You say that as if you resent waking up every birthday and Christmas to a small library on your bed.” Namjoon had the grace to look embarrassed. “But this is much better. Thank you so, so much!”</p><p>Namjoon’s embarrassment was interrupted by the door to their compartment sliding open suddenly, and a boy bounded in. He looked about Namjoon’s age, though about a head shorter. But for what the boy lacked in height, he made up in energy, because Jeongguk was pretty sure he was simultaneously blinded and deafened by the boisterousness the newcomer seemed to be overflowing with.</p><p>“NAMJOON!” he screamed loudly, and ah, this must be Hoseok. Namjoon’s friend.</p><p>Jeongguk resolved to hate him immediately.</p><p>“Hobi!” Namjoon’s dimples made a reappearance. “Had good hols?”</p><p>“The best,” Hoseok declared grandly, thankfully having lowered his voice to a more pleasant tone. “And look what I found! An ickle firstie!” He said it with the tone of introducing a particularly adorable kitten.</p><p>It was then that Jeongguk noticed the smaller, rather scared-looking boy behind Hoseok- Hoseok’s entrance had been so loud and demanding all attention that they hadn’t seen the other.</p><p>The fact that he was so small didn’t help, either- Jeongguk himself was rather small for his age, but this boy was <em>puny</em>. Dark eyes peered out from a mop of buttery hair.</p><p>“His name’s Jimin!” Hoseok barreled on. “He was looking rather lost when I found him- honestly, they should teach the Muggleborns how to pass the barrier as well, because there’s always several poor kids standing between platforms nine and ten looking like their owl just died.”</p><p>Of course, Jeongguk, being Jeongguk, made no move to speak up. “Hey, Jimin.” Namjoon grinned at the boy. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Jimin reciprocated the gesture- though with slight hesitation, he looked markedly more at ease with the calm and collected Namjoon than Hoseok I-have-a-permanent-<em>Sonorous</em>-charm-on-me Jung. “Hullo. And thanks.”</p><p>“Jeongukkie’s a first year, too,” Namjoon continued, gently nudging his younger, still quiet friend.</p><p>Jeongguk knew what the nudge implied- <em>go on! Make friends!</em> But he didn’t know Jimin, and as nice as he looked, Jeongguk didn’t particularly <em>care</em> to know him.</p><p>“Really?” Jimin turned his saucer-sized eyes on Jeongguk. “Oh, wow.”</p><p>Namjoon looked pointedly at him until Jeongguk let out a small sigh. “You can sit next to me.”<br/>He wanted Namjoon, not this new kid who had roughly the dimensions of a house elf and the eyes of one, too. But Namjoon was in a deep discussion with Hoseok about something or another (how did that happen? Hoseok literally just barged in five minutes ago), and Jeongguk sighed again.</p><p>Well, at least Jimin was proving to be a quiet seatmate.</p><p>“So,” Jimin began. Jeongguk suppressed the urge to scream. “You’re... You’re completely magic?”</p><p>Jeongguk snapped his head to meet Jimin’s eyes, a frown lacing his features. “If you’re asking if I’m a pureblood, then yeah.” He shrugged. “But that doesn’t make me any more magic than you are.”</p><p>Conversation between the two flowed easily after that. Jeongguk found himself actually enjoying teaching the other boy about the magical world- especially since he was such an attentive listener. They hadn’t even noticed that the train had begun to move until Jimin pointed out the bleak moor outside.</p><p>He’d gasped with wonder at <em>Flying with the Barbosans</em>, much to Jeongguk’s delight, even more so when he saw the moving photographs.</p><p>“They don’t make ones like that, where I come from.” Jimin’s eyes followed Lee Jieun as she dove down the page. Jeongguk couldn’t blame him. “They don’t move.”</p><p>“They don’t? You’d better take some good photographs home, then! I bet your mum and dad would love that!”</p><p>“Yeah, you should’ve seen their faces when this bloke- said he was from the Ministry of Magic- he was sitting on our sofa! We’d gone out to London for the day- it was my birthday, and at first, I thought he was part of some elaborate gift my parents had planned. But their eyes were nearly bugging out, too.”</p><p>“You always get your Hogwarts letter on your birthday,” Jeongguk said a matter-of-factly. “I got mine yesterday.”</p><p>“Your birthday was yesterday?” Jimin grinned. “That means you’re younger than me! You should call me<em> hyung</em>!”</p><p>Namjoon snorted. “I’ve been trying to get him to do so for years now; good luck with this disrespectful brat.”</p><p>And then he smiled, and Jeongguk knew everything would be alright between them.</p><p>Jeongguk stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to Jimin. “Actually, it’s today- but that’s by Korean time. I was born on the first of September in Korea, but by London time, that’s the thirty-first of August.”</p><p>“So you have two birthdays? <em>Wicked</em>.” Jimin let out a little laugh. “Blimey, I always thought I’d never fit in because I didn’t know anything about magic. I worried for almost a year that I’d be left out, but the kids here are really nice!”</p><p>“Don’t be so quick to let your guard down, Jimin,” Hoseok warned. “There is great prejudice among wizardfolk as well.”</p><p>“Especially for kids like you.” There was a somber note in Namjoon’s words, and suddenly Jimin wasn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>Their rather dark conversation was interrupted when the door slid open.</p><p>Jeongguk suddenly felt tongue-tied when he saw the boy standing there. What had they been talking about, again? </p><p>The boy’s blond hair was so light it was nearly silver, and his face was much too attractive for a teenager- he looked like he belonged on the cover of Witch Weekly instead of in a slightly rumpled shirt and pants.</p><p>Hoseok was the only one seemingly unaffected by the boy’s beauty- even the normally put-together Namjoon looked slightly constipated. He was still markedly more dignified than the two youngest, who had abandoned all dignity in favour of openly staring.</p><p>“Hey, Seokjin,” Hoseok grinned at the boy, then at the two transfixed faces in front of him. “Ickle firsties, meet Seokjin, the bane of every girl’s- and even some boys’- existence.” He winked at Namjoon at the last part, who determinedly avoided his gaze. The back of his neck was afire.</p><p>When Seokjin smiled, he seemed to glow, and it finally hit Jeongguk- he was a Veela.</p><p>“Hi, Hobi.” Seokjin slipped into the compartment with all the grace of a professional ballerina. “Hey, Namjoon. Who are the kids?”</p><p>“Jeongguk and Jimin.” Namjoon sounded strangled.</p><p>“Hello,” Seokjin said prettily, then turned back to the older boys. “Mind if I sit with you for a while? I’m pretty sure Gwyneth Frey is after me with a spiked Cauldron Cake.”</p><p>“Spiked?” Jeongguk finally found his voice, along with his manners. “Like alcohol?”</p><p>The three older boys looked at each other before looking back at the youngest. “No, with love potion,” Seokjin sighed at last.</p><p>“O-oh.” Jeongguk hadn’t expected Seokjin to address him so directly. “That’s... Horrid of her.”</p><p>“It is.” Seokjin sighed. “‘S why I like these two, they’re too straight to ever ogle at me.”</p><p>Hoseok gave Namjoon a significant look which the latter steadfastly ignored. Thankfully, Seokjin had turned back to the first years and remained blissfully unaware.</p><p>“So, first years, huh?” Seokjin raised his perfectly arched brows. “Exciting, isn’t it- being here for the first time? D’you know which house you want to get into?”</p><p>“I dunno, maybe Gryffindor,” Jimin was the first to answer, and Seokjin beamed.</p><p>“A true intellectual!” He ignored Hoseok’s enraged outcry. “Gryffindor <em>is</em> the best house. Even Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Newt Scamander was a Hufflepuff, though,” Hoseok retorted.</p><p>Seokjin snickered and turned back to Jeongguk. “And you, Jeongguk?”</p><p>“Er...” A year ago, or maybe even a few hours back, he wouldn’t’ve hesitated before replying with ‘Ravenclaw’- it was the house Namjoon was in, and no house would be a home without his friend. But now that he had Jimin, maybe, he was starting to see that the other houses didn’t sound so bad. Except, of course, Slytherin.</p><p>He said as much (leaving out the part where he wanted to be lifelong friends with Jimin, because that was too soppy to say aloud).</p><p>“Why does everybody hate Slytherin?” Jimin winced at the immediate volley of protests.</p><p>“Slytherin!” Hoseok exclaimed contemptuously. “The house of snakes, literally and metaphorically!”</p><p>“It’s true, Slytherins are awful sorts,” Seokjin added. “There probably isn’t anyone who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.”</p><p>Even the usually all-accepting and levelheaded Namjoon nodded gravely. “Yeah- they’re not exactly the best people to hang around with.”</p><p>“Well, they can’t all be bad, can they?” Jimin ventured unsurely.</p><p>“Well, maybe not,” Namjoon said doubtfully. “But so much evil outweighs the good- I don’t think I’ve ever met a Slytherin I like, yet.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re too hooked up on Gryffindors,” Hoseok muttered cheekily under his breath. Once again, Seokjin seemed oblivious.</p><p>“Okay, then not Slytherin,” Jimin frowned.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be in Slytherin, anyway; you’re too cute for that vile pack of snakes!” Hoseok said with finality. “Both of you! They’d eat you alive.”</p><p>“Now look, you’ve scared them,” Seokjin chided. “Don’t worry, they wouldn’t eat you <em>raw</em>. Even Slytherins aren’t that savage.”</p><p>Jeongguk felt sick, and Jimin had taken on a distinctly pallid pallor.</p><p>“Anything from the trolley, dears?” This time, an interruption came in the form of a wizened old woman pushing a cart laden with candies of all sorts. Jeongguk’s appetite returned at this vision of heaven.</p><p>Seokjin leapt to his feet immediately and thrust a handful of Galleons at her. “We’ll have the whole trolley,” he said, and maybe Jeongguk fell a little bit in love with him too.</p><p>“Seokjin, really, we couldn’t-” Namjoon protested when the Gryffindor looked from them to the trolley purposefully.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so shy,” Seokjin laughed. “I couldn’t possibly finish all of this on my own- besides, I bought them to share with you lot!”</p><p>That was all the invitation Jeongguk needed, and he reached for a Chocolate Frog immediately. “Oh, wicked, I got Morgana!”</p><p>Namjoon blushed fiercely when Seokjin extended a Pumpkin Pasty to him. Seokjin’s own cheeks were tinged a light pink which turned a shade darker when Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>So maybe the Gryffindor wasn’t as blind as Jeongguk thought.</p><p>Only Jimin wasn’t eating, and Jeongguk turned to him in confusion. “You got cavities?”</p><p>“No, it’s just...” He made a repulsed face at the wriggling Chocolate Frog- or what was left of it, anyway- in Jeongguk’s hands. “It’s <em>moving</em>.”</p><p>Jeongguk blinked before bursting into laughter (no doubt showing off his absolutely gorgeous chocolate-covered teeth). “They’re enchanted to move; they’re not <em>actually</em> alive, see-?”</p><p>Jimin’s lips curled down when Jeongguk bit the head off of another Chocolate Frog to prove his point. “I think I’ll pass,” he said resignedly. “What else is there?”</p><p>“Oh, Cockroach Cluster-” Jeongguk realized his mistake the moment Jimin’s face contorted in horror. “Again, not real- but I don’t like them much anyway. Er, there are Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans- like jellybeans, except with more flavors.”</p><p>“Ooh!” Jimin reached for the innocuous-looking green one in Jeongguk’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Mind you don’t get a bogey-flavored one,” Hoseok interjected, squinting at the bean. Jimin retracted his hand immediately. Jeongguk scowled at Hoseok, who shrugged helplessly. “I got one once, had to wash my mouth out twelve times. I counted. And it <em>still</em> tasted awful.”</p><p>“Come on, Jimin,” Jeongguk pleaded. “You’ll never know if you don’t try!”</p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes but reached for the bean anyway. “Curse you and your puppy eyes,” he grumbled, and popped the bean in his mouth. The four other boys in the cabin watched, nearly holding their breath, as he chewed down. “Oh, it’s apple! My favourite!”</p><p>This commenced an immediate game of who’s-going-to-find-the-worst-flavor, which Seokjin won after he declared the suspicious-looking brown bean he just ate tasted like poop.</p><p>“But how do you know what that tastes like?” Hoseok asked, and Seokjin shuddered.</p><p>“Believe me, you don’t want to know.” It was said so ominously that the others dropped the argument immediately.</p><p>The train ride to Hogwarts was quite long, and Jeongguk found himself dozing off. He had just fallen asleep on Jimin’s shoulder when a sudden bang from outside made him jerk awake. He exchanged a look with Jimin, who looked just as confused as he felt.</p><p>Seokjin got to his feet, Hoseok close behind. The grave look on his face made an uneasy feeling settle in Jeongguk’s stomach, and that mixed with curiosity made him trail after them.</p><p>A few more students had come out of their compartments at the noise. They were all standing around what looked like a large black bag. When Jeongguk got closer, though, he saw that it wasn’t a bag, but a student huddled on the ground- whoever it was was covering their face and the rest of their body with their robes.</p><p>Several boys were standing on the other side, laughing and jeering. Jeongguk’s eyes zeroed in on the green-and-silver striped tie some of them were sporting. Slytherins- and by the looks of them, they couldn’t’ve been older than third years.</p><p>Hoseok pushed his way to the front and crouched down near the huddled student. “Hey, kid; what did they do to you?”</p><p>The student only cowered more, refusing to lift their head.</p><p>“Squib,” one of the bullies said in a sing-song voice. “Slimy little git, do you miss your mummy? Do you wish she was here to protect you from the ouchies?”</p><p>“Shut up, Nott,” Hoseok hissed, then went back to trying to coax the kid to lift their head. “C’mon, we can’t help you if we can’t see you.”</p><p>A muffled sob came from the bundle, which made the taunts get even louder.</p><p>“But she isn’t, is she?” a weed-like boy cooed. “So you cry when you’re in bed, cry in the middle of class, and now- even on the train! In a compartment all by yourself, is mummy there to cuddle y-”</p><p>The boy suddenly choked on what seemed like his own tongue, clutching his throat. Jeongguk saw that Seokjin had his wand drawn out, his lips pulled back in an almost feral snarl.</p><p>“Shut your trap, Avery.” It was a complete one-eighty from the Seokjin who had been all pretty smiles and shining eyes that was standing in front of them now- and Jeongguk remembered the other side of Veela, the not ethereal but quite frankly terrifying side. Avery seemed to remember it too, and he drew back immediately, along with several other kids.</p><p>One of the boys who strayed behind, though, only smirked at Seokjin’s fuming expression. “Seokjin Kim,” he snickered. “Oh, we’ve learned a lot about you.”</p><p>Seokjin faux-gasped. “Really? <em>You</em>? You <em>learned</em> something? I wouldn’t’ve thought it possible, Crabbe.”</p><p>Crabbe scowled, but went on undeterred. “Actually, it was from someone you’re no doubt very fond of.”</p><p>Seokjin continued glaring at Crabbe, but then as someone made their way to the forefront, he lowered his wand. His eyes widened, and Jeongguk could see his lips parting slightly.<br/>“Taehyung?” he gasped.</p><p>“Hello, cousin dearest,” the boy drawled.</p><p>Jeongguk wondered if Seokjin’s entire family was insanely attractive, because it was just unfair that someone who wasn’t a marble statue could look that gorgeous. Even though he looked about Jeongguk’s age, he carried himself with a confidence and swagger that even most seventh years lacked.</p><p><br/>Taehyung looked up at his cousin through hooded eyes, smirking in a way that made Jeongguk’s skin crawl- with fear or with something else, he couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Been quite a long time, hasn’t it?” Jeongguk found himself wondering if he’d go infrasound after puberty.</p><p>Seokjin had rectified his expression to its previous hostility. “You are no family of mine,” he spat venomously, and spun on his heel before storming away, the onlookers making way for him immediately.</p><p>For a moment, Jeongguk thought he saw something akin to hurt flash in Taehyung’s eyes, but it was gone immediately as it came, and replaced with one of mocking. “A bit rude, wasn’t that?” he called, but Seokjin was long gone.</p><p>Everything was quiet for a while until Hoseok cleared his throat and pointed his wand at each of the boys. “If you lot don’t get lost immediately, I’ll hex you.” Hoseok’s hexes must’ve been stuff of legends, as some of them actually left.</p><p>Only Taehyung and Crabbe remained. “Have fun with healing that thing, Jung,” Crabbe said. “Wouldn’t wish it on anybody else.”</p><p>Jeongguk didn’t mean to, but he caught Taehyung’s eye at that moment. He felt that sensation under his skin again, but it wasn’t discomfiting, it was almost like... Warmth.</p><p>He took in Taehyung’s entirety- messy black hair cut in choppy bangs, but somehow, he made it work. Pouty pink lips that seemed to be perennially pulled up in a smirk. Tall, but not in the gangly, knobby-kneed way Namjoon was- rather, he filled out his clothes quite well.</p><p>And dark eyes, eyes that were taking in Jeongguk too, that met his when they settled on his face.</p><p>Oh, wow, was his face aflame?</p><p>“Have fun.” Taehyung smirked one last time, and spun on his heel and left.</p><p>Only when everybody else had slowly trickled back to their compartments did Hoseok manage to coax the kid into showing them its face, and when it did, Jeongguk couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp.</p><p>It was a boy- but it was hard to tell with the revolting purple boils that had sprouted on his face, pulsating and seeming to ooze some sort of slime. Even Hoseok couldn’t hide his disgust, and the boy whimpered and moved to cover his face again.</p><p>“No, no you don’t,” Hoseok chastised, holding him in place. “Yoongi, right?” When the boy nodded slightly, Hoseok gave him a bright, characteristically Hoseok grin. “Brilliant. We’ll help you, yeah? I’m not entirely sure about the counter-curse for that, but Joonie’s a dab hand at spells, and, well, everything. Jeongguk, can you go fetch him for me?”</p><p>When Namjoon arrived, Jimin was behind him, saucer-eyed again. Namjoon’s own eyes widened when he was the boy’s- Yoongi’s- face (or whatever was visible, it might’ve been his arse for all Jeongguk could tell- the boils had swelled to such a great extent that they were covering his eyes and nose, and what Jeongguk presumed to be his lips were swollen and the same revolting shade of purple as the boils).</p><p>Jimin stayed back while Namjoon knelt next to Yoongi, muttering incantations under his breath. The boils shrank gradually and then disappeared, the slime also clearing up at the same time. Soon, his rather pale and distinctly unmarred skin revealed itself.</p><p>Cat-like eyes blinked up at Namjoon before lowering. “Thanks,” he said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Jimin, who’d been quite moved when Jeongguk had told them about the bullies and how they’d made fun of Yoongi and his mother, now inched closer. “Hey,” he said softly, and Yoongi looked up. His face reddened when he saw how close Jimin’s was to his, and the faint pink was a stark contrast against his porcelain skin. Jimin smiled. “That was beastly of them, what they said about you. You don’t deserve that.” He reached out, presumably with the intention of touching Yoongi’s shoulder, and his sleeve fell back, exposing the tacky red plastic and blatantly Muggle-worn Mickey Mouse watch he was wearing.</p><p>At once, Yoongi recoiled. “Don’t touch me, Mudblood,” he hissed, getting to his feet. Jeongguk saw the hissing serpent embroidered on his robes- that definitely looked like they’d seen better days (well, he had spent quite a long time cowering in the floor and covered in slime. So).</p><p>Jimin only looked confused, while both Namjoon and Hoseok had their wands out and pointed at Yoongi in an instant.</p><p>“Say that again, you prick,” Namjoon snapped. “I dare you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Jimin; I think he bloody well deserved what he got,” Hoseok added. “And he’s well on his way to getting a lot more if he doesn’t scram.”</p><p>Namjoon and Hoseok looked ready to kill. Yoongi had had the same thought, and he left wordlessly. There was a slight limp to his step and his shoulders were hunched. Jeongguk almost felt sorry for him.</p><p>“The rat bastard, I hope he gets those boils all over his body the next time.” Hoseok’s voice shook with rage. “I hope he gets them all over his arse, so he can’t sit for weeks.”</p><p>“I don’t quite understand.” Amidst all the chaos, Jimin looked lost. “Was what he said... That bad? I mean, I sussed out that it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but...”</p><p>“Jimin,” Namjoon said gravely. “Remember what we said about prejudice existing among wizardfolk? This is what bothers most of them.”</p><p>“But what does it mean?” Jimin asked, looking helplessly at all of them in turn. Jeongguk looked away when their eyes met.</p><p>“Exactly what he said.” Namjoon sighed. “It’s ‘bad blood’; though most of Slytherins are purebloods, there are a few half-bloods scattered among them, parading around like they’re Salazar’s next of kin. And all those sniveling bastards think they’re so much better than everybody else, just because there’s been magic in their family for more generations. It’s stupid, but that word is what they use to call Muggleborns.”</p><p>“I was only trying to be nice,” Jimin said sadly.</p><p>“Just goes to show, doesn’t it?” Hoseok scoffed. “Every Slytherin’s a snake underneath.”</p><p>Jimin still looked troubled on his way to the compartment, but Hoseok managed to cheer him up by popping a jellybean in his mouth with the comical expression he made afterwards. “Barf-flavoured!”</p><p>The rest of the journey passed by with markedly less drama- except for that one moment when Namjoon somehow managed to accidentally set his own shoes alight (they were ablaze for a few terrifying seconds while he stared at his feet, and then hurriedly conjured up some water). Jeongguk, whose sleep had been broken by the earlier incident, exchanged Chocolate Frog cards with Namjoon while Hoseok and Jimin both dozed off. They woke them up when Namjoon decided that they’d better change into their robes before it got too late.</p><p>Jeongguk watched with mingled excitement and envy as Namjoon straightened his blue-and-bronze tie, and Hoseok his bumblebee-striped one. He and Jimin had plain black ties and blank robes, but the moment the Sorting Hat called out his house, his house colours and sigil would appear on them.</p><p>He hoped desperately that he’d get into any house with his friends- anything but Slytherin. He’d had enough of them for a lifetime, thanks.</p><p>Preferably not Gryffindor either, because he was likely to go into cardiac arrest if he had to encounter Seokjin every morning.</p><p>“First years have to go by boat,” Namjoon explained when the train began slowing. He clasped Jeongguk’s shoulder and looked him right in the eyes, saying firmly, “Stick with Jimin, yeah? And don’t be too worried about what house you’re going to get in; I’m sure you’ll do great in any of them.”</p><p>Jeongguk nodded. “Thanks, Joon.” He gave him a quick hug before clambering off, muffling a laugh at Hoseok’s cry of ‘if you’re a Slytherin, this friendship is over!’</p><p>He found Jimin being pushed around and nearly trampled to death by the throng of students, and quickly linked their arms together. “C’mon, we’ve got to find Ogg; he’s the gamekeeper.”</p><p>A rather hefty man was standing near the platform, holding a torch in hand and bellowing, “First years! All first years over here!” Jeongguk tugged on Jimin’s hand, and the two boys made their way towards him. “You lads first years?” A strong Scottish brogue thickened his voice, and it took Jeongguk a few seconds to decipher what he said. When he did, he nodded vigorously. “Ah, come on here, then! Let me just- FIRST YEARS! I say, over here!”</p><p>They waited until the train pulled away and then the gamekeeper beckoned them.</p><p>“Follow me- mind your step, now.” Ogg led them up a narrow, winding path. “You’ll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec; just ‘round this bend here.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s eyes widened when he saw the silhouette of the most massive building he’d ever seen in his life. Its windows were illuminated from within, a warm golden glow emanating from each. Perched atop the sheer cliff, it looked like a majestic beast, waiting to pounce into the depths of the pitch-black lake below.</p><p>He was in love.</p><p>Jimin’s grip on his hand tightened. “It’s remarkable,” he breathed, and Jeongguk could hear the awe in his voice.</p><p>“C’mon, now- no more’n four to a boat- careful there.” Ogg helped a girl who nearly slid into the lake, she was so distracted. Jeongguk could hardly blame her.</p><p>They clambered into the nearest boat, sharing grins. The boat swayed slightly as the same girl who’d nearly drowned on her first night sat down in front of them.</p><p>“Arabella,” she introduced herself.</p><p>Jeongguk clammed up, leaving the pleasantries to Jimin. He felt rather left out when they immediately struck up a conversation about a Muggle band of beetles, or that’s what it sounded like (Bella was half-blood. He also learned that she was an only child, had a pet dog named Loopy she adored, and had a strange aversion to asparagus, all in the span of five minutes).</p><p>He was rather relieved when their conversation was interrupted by a fourth person clambering into the boat, but when he saw who it was, his jaw nearly dropped.</p><p>“You’re a first year?” Jeongguk gaped at Taehyung.</p><p>“No, I’m actually in the seventh, I’m here for sightseeing.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to be a little <em>puttana</em> about it,” Bella snapped, and oh yeah, Jeongguk recalled her saying she was Italian, too.</p><p>Taehyung scowled, about to talk back, but then the boat gave a sudden lurch and started moving. Jimin gripped the edge of the boat. When Jeongguk looked at him in worry, he gave a small, false laugh. “I don’t do too well with water,” he admitted. “I fell into a swimming pool as a kid and nearly drowned; didn’t want to do much with it after that.”</p><p>When Jeongguk heard Taehyung let out a little scoff, he bristled. “What?” He frowned at the other boy.</p><p>Taehyung gave him that annoying smirk of his. “Just didn’t think you’d be chumming up with Mudbloods,” he began to say, but he never reached the ‘b’ in ‘Mudblood’ before Jeongguk had his wand out.</p><p>He sent a brief prayer of thanks to Namjoon for holding a private tuition for him during the hols (“Just in case you’re in Ravenclaw, you need to be better at lessons than everybody else. If not, kindly forget everything I taught you, thanks.”) He hoped his pronunciation wasn’t shaky when he shouted the first spell that came to mind. “<em>Stupefy</em>!”</p><p>Of course, this being the first time he’d ever tried to actually cast the spell (curse the law against underage magic), Taehyung wasn’t Stunned, but the force of the spell was enough to push him back- and throw him overboard.</p><p>Vaguely, Jeongguk heard someone yell, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”, but he was far too terrified to care. He had only meant to <em>startle</em> Taehyung, not <em>drown</em> him.</p><p>The ice-cold water in the lake displaced by Taehyung’s fall sloshed into the boat, his eerily long, pale fingers clasping at the edge. He splashed around for a bit, gurgling, and Jeongguk shook himself out of his stupor when he realized that if not by swallowing water, Taehyung was likely to die of the cold. He grabbed hold one of Taehyung’s arms while Bella and Jimin clasped the other, and with the boat teetering dangerously, they managed to yank his torso up.</p><p>But the water had completely soaked his robes, which mad him even heavier, so it was all they could manage to hold him afloat until Ogg rowed over and pushed the drenched boy on board.</p><p>“What,” he seethed, now looking absolutely terrifying, “is the meaning of <em>this</em>? Fighting on the first day? Barely at Hogwarts, at that!”</p><p>Jeongguk gulped when Taehyung glowered. And then Jimin gulped audibly.</p><p>“Please, Mr. Ogg, sir,” the small boy squeaked, cowering when Gog’s steely gaze fell on him. “It was just in a bit of fun; I’m a Muggleborn, see, and Jeongguk wanted to show me a-a spell he learned.”</p><p>Jeongguk gaped. Might be Jimin had some Slytherin in him after all.</p><p>Ogg scrutinized him some more, then let out a long-suffering sigh. “Very well,” he relented. “But boy,” he addressed Jeongguk, and he tried to erase the relief from his face to look as meek as possible, “see that you’re careful with the spells you cast. Wouldn’t do to get kicked out ‘fore you get in. And <em>you’d</em> better know some basic defense spells; you’d never survive if you don’t.”</p><p>He rowed away at last, and the four were silent once more- well, except for Taehyung, whose teeth were chattering a mile a minute.</p><p>“I know a spell that can dry you up, but I don’t think you deserve it,” Bella’s voice cut through the silence as she glanced reproachfully at Taehyung. “And that was jolly decent of you to save this idiot’s skin like that.”</p><p>“Friends look out for each other,” Jimin said nonchalantly, and Jeongguk’s chest swelled. <em>Friends</em>- he’d never made one besides Namjoon- and by himself, too! “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeongguk grinned. “And sorry about throwing you overboard.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Taehyung muttered. “I’ll get you back for that.”</p><p>Both Jimin and Bella drew their wands out, and Taehyung wisely kept mum.</p><p>They were led through a curtain of ivy under the cliff face to a wide awning, and through a small tunnel. “Bet this goes right underneath the castle,” Bella mused.</p><p>They reached an underground harbor, and the boats came to a halt. Jeongguk was the first to get out, with Jimin stumbling over his robes after him. Bella stepped out onto the rocks and pebbles with a little skip. Taehyung was the last to come, dignified and angry. He pushed past them, knocking his damp shoulder against Jeongguk’s.</p><p>“Prat,” Jimin muttered, linking his arm through Jeongguk’s. Bella had bid goodbye to them and wished them the best of luck to get into their house of choice, and then joined a gaggle of girls who’d come in another boat. A few of them whispered and giggled when Taehyung walked past- because even with his wet hair plastered to his forehead and drenched robes, he was still better-looking than any of the other first years. Jeongguk felt a wave of irritation wash over him- Taehyung was as handsome as he was mean. “Let’s not waste time thinking about him.”</p><p>They trooped up a flight of stone steps and stood in front of a great wooden door. Ogg turned around and gave the group a once-over. “Everyone here? All right, let’s go.”</p><p>He knocked on the door. A short, elfin man opened it, eyes blinking brightly behind his spectacles.</p><p>Jeongguk liked the look of him immediately- partly because they were around the same height and he wasn’t intimidated by him, but mostly because he looked just as excited to see the students as they were to see him.</p><p>“The first years, Professor Flitwick,” Ogg said.</p><p>“Thank you, Ogg,” the professor beamed. “Come on, now; let’s head in.”</p><p>The students crowded into the massive Entrance Hall. Jimin’s jaw was practically on the ground, and Jeongguk would’ve laughed at him- except he wasn’t much better off himself. The walls seemed to stretch on forever, so high that the light from the blazing torches lit all around the hall barely reached the top. Professor Flitwick let the students take everything in for a moment, and then clapped his hands together.</p><p>“Welcome,” he said, in a slightly squeaky voice, “to Hogwarts! Now, if you’ll follow me, please.” He led the students to an empty chamber. “The Great Hall is where the rest of your fellow students are, and you will join them in a bit- but the Sorting Ceremony must take place before that. The Sorting is when you’ll be Sorted into different houses; each with great and noble histories, each having produced many great witches and wizards. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. We will be calling you inside in a while, and- <em>good</em> <em>heavens</em>, what happened to you?” For his beady eyes had finally settled on Taehyung.</p><p>Jeongguk felt guilty when he saw that the boy was still shivering, but all of that disappeared when he saw the smug glare he sent his way. He watched with his heart in his throat, wondering what they penalty for throwing another student in the lake was- surely not expulsion?</p><p>Professor Flitwick didn’t let him rat him out. “Never mind that, let’s get you dried up!” he said, and waved his wand over Taehyung. He stopped shivering immediately, looking drier and all the more disgruntled for it. Jimin snorted.</p><p>“Everyone ready and completely dry?” The professor swept his beady eyes over them. “Alright, let’s head in!”</p><p>If Jeongguk had been nervous before, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to them as they entered, and he swallowed thickly, dropping his gaze to his feet. Behind him, Jimin inhaled sharply.</p><p>Professor Flitwick hurried past them with a four-legged stool that was nearly as tall as himself, and upon this, he placed a frayed black hat. Jeongguk knew all about this, too- Namjoon had given him a blow-by-blow account of everything that happened in school, and unlike many of the others, he wasn’t surprised when a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide and the hat began to sing.</p><p>Still, it wasn’t every day that you witnessed a singing hat, so he watched with no less enthrallment than the other first years.</p><p>“<em>Nine hundred years and more I’ve sat</em><br/><em>Upon this wooden stool,</em><br/><em>And you can bet that I will know</em><br/><em>Every student in this school.</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ve Sorted all your parents,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your grandparents before that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’ve Sorted all, and I’ll Sort you too,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For I’m the Sorting Hat!</em>
</p><p><em>Where will you go? What is</em> <em>your house?</em><br/><em>Fear not, for I know all;</em><br/><em>Put me on- I’ll read your mind!</em><br/><em>I’ll say where you belong!</em></p><p>
  <em>Should you find yourself in Gryffindor,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where the bravest are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s for your boldness and chivalry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And your lion’s heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or if you’re home in Hufflepuff,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With the loyal and the true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Those who strive with no strife,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Patience a virtue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ought you be a Ravenclaw?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your brains will surely tell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For it is here that the quick-thinking</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the wisest dwell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Might you be in Slytherin,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’d better be aware</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here are the cunning, the ambitious</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Those unafraid to not play fair.</em>
</p><p><em>So now it’s time, don’t shy away;</em><br/><em>I’ll find where you belong</em><br/><em>I know your place, your true calling;</em><br/><em>The house which is your home</em>.”</p><p>All the students clapped, and even Jeongguk found himself grinning. “Bloody hell; d’you think it came up with that itself?” Jimin whispered. “Moving photographs, a singing hat- I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all this! I feel so out of place.”</p><p>“Believe me, you aren’t,” Jeongguk reassured. “I bet you’ll fit in no time.”</p><p>“What house d’you think suits you best?” Jimin glanced for a moment at the bright banners above each table.</p><p>Jeongguk was quiet. He didn’t think he was brave, or hardworking, or smart, or cunning. A sudden panicky thought came to his mind- what if he didn’t fit in <em>any</em> of the houses? Would he be sent home? Surely not, there must’ve been other students in the thousands that attended Hogwarts that didn’t have any of the qualities in excess that the Sorting Hat mentioned... Right? His heart sank when he thought about it.</p><p>A sudden movement caught his eye- someone was frantically waving their hand, at the table underneath the blue banner with the bronze eagle. It was Namjoon- when their eyes met, his friend gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up. <em>Don’t worry</em>, he mouthed.</p><p>Or at least, that’s what Jeongguk thought he mouthed. It might’ve as well been <em>dog</em> <em>wee</em>, although why Namjoon was thinking about canine urine now was beyond him.</p><p>Then again, it was Namjoon. He had always been a bit of an oddball.</p><p>He started when the Sorting Hat suddenly yelled out, “HUFFLEPUFF!” and a small girl with braids that nearly brushed the floor jumped off the stool and walked up to the Hufflepuff table amidst the cheers of the other her new housemates.</p><p>“What-?” he began.</p><p>“They’re still at ‘A’, don’t worry,” Jimin muttered, but the hand wrapped around Jeongguk’s felt clammy and cold.</p><p>“Arrington, Edward!” Professor Flitwick squeaked, and a tall, lean boy with a head full of the messiest curls Jeongguk had ever seen in his life strode up to the stool.</p><p>The hat had barely touched his head before it bellowed, “GRYFFINDOR!” The boy grinned, deep dimples indenting in his cheeks, as he made his way to the table under the blazing red banner.</p><p>‘Bagnold, Millicent’ became the next Gryffindor, ‘Bones, Christopher’ the first Ravenclaw, and the Carrow twins Alecto and Amycus were the first Slytherins, with ‘Dolohov, Marcella’ joining them next. The closer and closer they got to ‘J’, Jeongguk felt more and more nauseated.</p><p>Finally, after ‘Jenkins, Gregory’, it was his turn. He was surprised he made it to the stool at all- his limbs felt like they didn’t belong to him.</p><p>“Well, well, well; what do we have here?” said a small voice. It seemed like it was coming from inside his head. “Plenty of potential, I can see, but can you bring that out? Good brains, too, with a lot of talent, though a bit shy... Let’s see, better put you in RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>Jeongguk hardly believed his ears. If he was surprised he walked up to the stool, he was convinced that someone else was carrying him to the Ravenclaw table and right next to the spot Namjoon had made for him. He felt himself being enveloped in a pair of noodle arms again, ink and owl feathers invading his senses. Oddly, it felt like home.</p><p>“We’re so happy to have you here!” one of the older girls gushed, leaning over the table. When Jeongguk flushed, she cooed. “Ooh, look at him, he’s so adorable!” she said to her friend, who squealed in agreement.</p><p>“Stop it, Mona; you’re scaring him,” Namjoon chastised. But he was grinning proudly as well. “We’ll owl your parents first thing in the morning, yeah? Mine will be dead chuffed that we’re in the same house- Mum kept telling me to keep an eye out for you.”</p><p>Jeongguk looked at his blue-and-bronze striped tie and the regal crest of an eagle on his robes, and decided that he liked them.</p><p>But then Professor Flitwick called out, “Kim, Taehyung!” and a hush fell over the students. Even chatterbox Mona stopped her conversation and turned to the front.</p><p>Jeongguk looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Seokjin with a face like thunder. One of the girls sitting next to him tried to talk to him, but Seokjin shook her off- with a start, Jeongguk saw the uncanny resemblances between the two. She had the same silvery hair and radiant skin, though she looked older. <em>So Seokjin had a sister.</em></p><p>The hat took all of two seconds to come to a decision. “SLYTHERIN!” it shouted, and Taehyung was then making his way to the sea of green and silver. Jeongguk thought he saw a hint of disappointment on the other boy’s expression, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and he was sauntering up to the Slytherin table- looking for all the world more like someone who just won the House Cup instead of a first year on his first day.</p><p>‘King, Jennie’ became another Slytherin, and then it was ‘Leoni, Arabella’.</p><p>“RAVENCLAW!” the hat decided, and Jeongguk immediately scooted over to make room for her. She gave him a grateful smile as she slipped in.</p><p>“Nice to see you here, stranger.” She grinned, and Mona resumed her cooing.</p><p>‘Moon, Joshua’ was another Gryffindor, ‘Nicks, Angelo’ a Slytherin. Jeongguk and Bella cheered along with the rest of their house when they announced the next Ravenclaw.</p><p>When ‘Park, Jimin’ was called, he looked tiny up on the stool. “I hope he’s in our house...” Bella murmured, and Jeongguk had his fingers crossed.</p><p>But then the hat opened its mouth, and they heard a resounding “HUFFLEPUFF!” </p><p>Jeongguk’s face fell as his new friend made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. Jimin caught his eye and gave him an apologetic pout, but Jeongguk forced a smile on his face and mouthed, <em>Congratulations!</em> Jimin noticeably brightened after that- even more so when Hoseok stood up and gave him a hearty thump on the back.</p><p>“He’s in good hands,” Namjoon reassured. “Anyway, you’ll meet in classes- more often than not, Ravenclaw shares with Hufflepuff.”</p><p>‘Prewett, Roseanne’ was another Hufflepuff, and Jeongguk lost track after that until it was ‘Umbridge, Dolores’ (another Slytherin), and then it was time for the headmaster to speak.</p><p>A regal-looking man in plum-coloured robes stood up, peering over his rather long nose at the students. “Good evening, students,” he said. His voice was so quiet Jeongguk strained to hear it. “I am Professor Armando Dippet, and first and foremost, I’d like to welcome our new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>“As you may have heard from your fellows, Hogwarts is one of the most illustrious schools of magical education; some may go as far to say it is the best.” His lip twitched when the students cheered at this- Hoseok was shouting himself hoarse.</p><p>“I’ll bet you a Galleon that Hobi’s just cheering for the kick of it,” Namjoon whispered, making Jeongguk giggle.</p><p>“So you should consider yourself very lucky that you have been allowed a seat in this Great Hall, to learn as much about magic as possible. I hope you all look forward to this new year with fresh minds, eager to learn, and that you enjoy your time here to the fullest.</p><p>“Now I believe that we are all waiting for the banquet to commence. With this, I silence myself.”</p><p>A polite round of applause rang through the hall, and then several of the new students gasped as the glittering golden plates in front of them were suddenly heaped with food.</p><p>“Tuck in!” Namjoon declared happily, shoveling several sausages onto his plate.</p><p>Jeongguk didn’t know what to choose, so he settled for taking a little bit of everything. When he had finally heaped enough food onto his plate that it looked like it might cause substantial damage should it fall over, he sighed happily.</p><p>Bella gaped at him, her eyes drifting from the food to Jeongguk. “But-but you’re so tiny! Don’t tell me you’re going to eat all that!”</p><p>Namjoon looked over the top of Jeongguk’s food mountain to give Bella a look. “Believe me, he will, and then some.”</p><p>Jeongguk dug in without further ado.</p><p>Namjoon was pointing out the teachers and various students to them as they ate. “That’s Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic. He’s a ghost. Apparently, he died in the staff room; legend says that his body is still there in the chair. Don’t look so excited, the only interesting thing about his class is when he comes through the blackboard. I dunno why he’s at the feast, ‘s not like he can eat, anyway.</p><p>“And that’s Professor Doge, he’s a bit odd but a good sort. He teaches Arithmancy, but we don’t have that till third year, worst luck. Next to him is Professor Merrythought- she takes Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Slughorn does Potions; Professor Sprout teaches Herbology; Professor Fleming- yes, he’s the one with all the burn scars- some kids say he was attacked by a manticore, I dunno though- he does Care of Magical Creatures, at any rate, so it must’ve been something a bit dangerous...</p><p>“And that’s Professor Dumbledore, by far my favourite teacher; he teaches Transfiguration- he’s a bit mad, but his lessons are brilliant! Once he turned a bowl of nail-clippings into lemon sherbets and handed them around class; he’s that good.”</p><p>“Who keeps nail-clippings in a bowl?” Bella asked, disgusted.</p><p>Namjoon shrugged. “Told you he’s a bit mad. That’s his teaching assistant, Professor McGonagall. She’s awfully strict, but a good sort. Don’t play the fool when she’s around, though- she’s not someone to cross.</p><p>“And the students- our house’s prefects are Bethany Waters and Andy Holmes from fifth year, and Winifred Baker and Jude Thompson from the sixth. Our Quidditch captain is the brunette over there, Irene Vanderwaal; she’s the Keeper, never lost a game while she was playing. At the Gryffindor table you’ve got Alastor Moody- no, don’t look at him directly, he’s awfully suspicious of everybody who takes too much of an interest in him- mad clever though, top of his year; and that’s-”</p><p>Namjoon’s introductions came to a halt when Professor Dippet rising to his feet. An immediate silence fell over the students. “Before I let you all retire, because I’m sure you’ve all had a very tiring day, I have a few notices for you.</p><p>“The forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students; there is a reason why it is known as the ‘Forbidden Forest’.” Here he cast a purposeful look at several Gryffindors, who only looked back demurely. “Magic is not to be used in the corridors, between classes, as our caretaker Mr. Argus Filch has asked me to remind you. Quidditch trials, as usual, begin in the second week of term. Those who wish to participate can contact Madam Hooch.</p><p>“And now, the school song.”</p><p>Jeongguk looked mournfully as the food remaining on the plates magically cleared away. “Don’t worry, mate; you’ll get good food for tomorrow’s breakfast as well.” Namjoon laughed at his crestfallen expression.</p><p>Ravenclaw’s first years were led by Bethany Waters and Andy Holmes up so many flights of steep, spiraling steps to their tower. Jeongguk felt sure he’d never last two weeks into this. Bella was even worse off- she was red-faced and sweaty by the time she reached them, the last one to the top.</p><p>“Now I wish I was in Slytherin or Hufflepuff,” she gasped. “They get the dungeons.”</p><p>“It’s the tallest tower in Hogwarts.” Bethany laughed when she saw their expressions. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it after a while. And the view is beyond worth it.”</p><p>They were in front of a great wooden door, in the middle of which there was a bronze knocker, elaborately fashioned into an eagle. Andy knocked once.</p><p>The eagle’s beak parted, and a pleasant voice called out, “I am the black child of a white father, a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. What am I?”</p><p>“A riddle!” Bella gasped, this time in wonder. “Oh, wow.”</p><p>“Any of you have an idea?” Andy looked at the first years, who blinked blankly back at him. “Anyone?”</p><p>Jeongguk wished someone would answer. He was tired to his bones; it had been a long day, and solving riddles was the least of his worries.</p><p>“Smoke!” Bella suddenly declared, and Jeongguk, along with the rest of his year, stared blearily at the door.</p><p>“Correct,” the knocker said, and the door swung open.</p><p>“Good job!” Bethany gave Bella a hearty thump on the back, not unlike the one Mr. Lee had bestowed upon Jeongguk earlier that day that had probably seen to dislodging several vertebrae. Bella, to her credit, only winced. “Now mind you think carefully before you speak next time- you’ve only got one chance each time you try to enter after you exit, and if you get it wrong, you’ll have to wait until someone else comes.”</p><p>“What if you walk away and then come back and try again?” Christopher Bones asked, another one of the heathens who wasn’t falling asleep standing up.</p><p>“They should’ve put you in Slytherin,” Andy laughed. “Good luck climbing down these stairs and lugging yourself back up, though. You’d be better off waiting for a friend.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s sleepiness gave way to awe when the doors swung wide open. The Ravenclaw common room was wide and circular, a great portion of the walls devoted to graceful arched windows, delicate blue and bronze silks hung as curtains. For a moment, he wondered if there was no ceiling- delicate stars twinkled above.</p><p>“The ceiling and the carpet have the same enchantment cast on them as the ceiling of the Great Hall,” Bethany explained to the suddenly wide-awake first years, who immediately looked at their feet to see that it was twinkling as well. “Above, we have the northern skies; below is the southern. If your eyesight is extremely good, you could make out all the constellations- but nobody has succeeded thus far. I’m saying this because I find first years staring at the ceiling every time they have Astronomy homework; it’s only a decoration for the most part.”</p><p>The walls that had no windows on them had bookcases that rose nearly to the ceiling, full of dusty tomes. Jeongguk vaguely remembered Namjoon mentioning that he had vowed to finish reading every book there before he was in fourth year- at the time, he’d thought it possible, because he’d seen Namjoon go through books like he went through carrot sticks- but seeing the brimming bookcases made him wonder if Namjoon had bitten off more than he could chew.</p><p>But the centerpiece of the room was surely the magnificent marble statue that was directly opposite the door. It was of a woman; tall, slender and beautiful, no doubt it was-</p><p>“Rowena Ravenclaw,” Bella said, her voice hushed with an almost reverent tone. “And that’s her treasured diadem- on it, it’s inscribed-”</p><p>“Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” Jeongguk rattled off from memory. “Yeah, I’ve heard about it.”</p><p>“Now you’d better go off to bed.” Andy checked his watch. “The first week’s always a bit lax, but still, you have lessons tomorrow; you need to be awake for that. Mind, one of you’d better be top of the class in the exams! We aren’t the house of learning for nothing!”</p><p>A few of the students looked slightly alarmed at this, but then they were shown off to their respective dormitories- the girls went through one door, the boys another. Jeongguk looked at yet another spiraling staircase they had to ascend, and for a moment wished he could be down in the dungeons as well.</p><p>“C’mon, mate; let’s get a move on it,” Gregory Jenkins muttered from behind him. “We haven’t got all night.”</p><p>Five four-poster beds were placed around the room, draped with deep blue curtains, their trunks were lying in front of them. Only when Jeongguk saw the inviting bed did his earlier weariness return, and he couldn’t get cleaned up fast enough.</p><p>He sank into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of Chocolate Frogs jumping out of the lake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes I ripped the riddle off the interweb, whatcha gonna do about it??</p><p>(jk jk ily thank u for reading this)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seven Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet 🥖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TINWORTH, CORNWALL</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>SEPTEMBER 1st, 1969</strong>
</p><p>“Ready, boys?” Mrs. Jeon stood at the foot of the stairs, her arms akimbo. “We have to be there before eleven!”</p><p>Jeongguk grinned at the blond boy next to him, mirroring his look of glee. “Ready as we’ll ever be.” And they kicked off the ground.</p><p>Mrs. Jeon barely managed to dodge the two laughing boys zooming downstairs on their broomsticks. They ended up outside in a tangle of robes, limbs and broomsticks. Beneath Jeongguk, Jimin groaned.</p><p>“Hey, Mum.” Jeongguk smiled sweetly at his fuming mother.</p><p>“I can’t believe your father and I bought the two of you new broomsticks for you two to nearly break your necks- and mine, too!” The twitch to her lips betrayed her façade of anger. “Your Quidditch practice all summer was enough trouble, and now this! Last time I checked, the Quaffle was supposed to go into the goal- and <em>not</em> through the kitchen windows!”</p><p>“Half of that was Namjoon’s fault- he’s an awful Chaser.” Jeongguk let his body go limp, allowing his dead weight to crush the boy beneath him. Jimin let out a muffled swear, and Jeongguk bit back a giggle. “And anyway, we’re a lot more responsible now. We’re <em>prefects</em>.”</p><p>“You were prefects last year, too- didn’t stop you from giving me more grey hairs than I can count. All right, get in the car, you two, before you decapitate someone else. Your father and I have to be at the Ministry by ten.”</p><p>“Riots getting worse?” Jeongguk exchanged a worried look with Jimin as they clambered into the passenger seat of the Jeons’ sleek black Ministry-issued vehicle. Jimin’s cat Minnie padded over to the car, and he gathered her into his lap. She purred happily, nuzzling against his chin, and Jeongguk absentmindedly scratched her back.</p><p>The Squib Rights marches were all the Daily Prophet could report about, boldfaced headlines blaring <em>SQUIBS DEMANDING RESPECT AND BETTER WAGES: RALLIES ALL OVER THE COUNTRY</em>, as if the very idea of a non-wizard wanting to be treated more than a subhuman was preposterous.</p><p>The purebloods were the worst of it. The Ministry didn’t want to go public with the information, being a beneficiary of the wealthy perpetrators, but thanks to the Jeons, Jeongguk (and by association, his friends) heard all about the cruelty and sometimes downright torture that the Squibs had faced.</p><p>Mrs. Jeon’s mouth set in a straight line. “Jenkins has quelled most of the physical attacks on the Squibs during their marches, but it’s another task entirely to change their mindsets. Some purebloods have begun boycotting non-pureblood owned shops and such- I heard Mathilde Bulstrode went so far as to spit in the face of a Muggleborn Healer who helped her when she was in labor. She lost the child, but she’d said that she’d rather have no children than one touched by ‘filth’.”</p><p>Jeongguk saw Jimin’s stricken face and squeezed his friend’s hand. It was Jimin’s dream to become a Healer- the boy was top in their class at Potions and Herbology, and got decent grades for the rest of the required subjects, but the matter of his blood would always be a problem for some.</p><p>The rest of the drive passed in silence. Jeongguk’s family was quite safe from harm, seeing as the Jeons were one of the oldest pureblood families, but there were people like Hoseok, who was half-blood... Even worse off was Jimin, who was Muggleborn.</p><p>The drive from Cornwall to London would’ve been rather lengthy if they went the Muggle way, but they had the use of magic on their side, and they were stepping outside King’s Cross Station in just under half an hour. </p><p>“Well, boys.” Mr. Jeon helped them with their trunks. Minnie jumped out of Jeongguk’s lap, to which she’d progressed during the drive, and stretched her legs. “I’m afraid we have to leave now- you’ll be alright, yeah?”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Dad- don’t worry.” Jeongguk gathered his luggage. “Bye, Mum and Dad.”</p><p>“Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon,” Jimin echoed, plastering a wider smile on his face. “Thanks for having me over.”</p><p>“Oh, it was nothing, dear!” Mrs. Jeon beamed. “You’re practically family now.”</p><p>Jimin flushed and ducked his head. They let her kiss each of their cheeks (“I can’t believe how tall both of you have gotten- it’s like you’ve both got Stretching Jinxes put on you!”) and assess them thoroughly before leaving.</p><p>“All this need to keep the Muggles unaware, yet the Ministry insists on creating this spectacle of us.” They pushed their trolleys along the platform. They earned a few odd looks from the Muggles passing them- Jeongguk’s owl Luna wouldn’t stop hooting- he’d sussed out long ago that apparently pet owls weren’t commonplace in the Muggle world either. Jimin smiled hesitantly at a frail old lady, who only gaped back at them. “Namjoon’s probably here already, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, him and Seokjin both- d’you reckon they told the Kims?”</p><p>Jimin shook his unkempt hair out of his eyes, huffing when an insistent strand stubbornly dangled in front of his face. “We didn’t hear from either of them, so probably, yeah.”</p><p>“Or Seokjin’s mum burnt them to crisps,” Jeongguk supplied helpfully. “Veela can create fireballs, right?”</p><p>For a split second they stared at each other as equal looks of horror gradually dawned on their faces. Then, barely taking care to ensure no nosy Muggles were watching, they made a mad dash towards the barrier.</p><p>They practically barreled into the train, their prefect statuses helping scatter the students as they pushed through. Jeongguk looked into each compartment, the panic in his chest rising when he couldn’t see his friend’s familiar dusty blond head anywhere.</p><p>He halted when they were passing the prefect’s carriage, hearing a familiar explosive snort of laughter from one of the compartments. Backtracking, he saw Seokjin’s pale gold head together with Hoseok’s dark one, Hoseok looking as if he was suffering from great pain and Seokjin in stitches. Knowing Seokjin, he’d probably said another one of his jokes that were nowhere near funny and closer to mortifying. Seokjin might bear the Head Boy badge on his robes with pride- and for the most part, he acted it quite well- unless you ever saw him with his friends.</p><p>But relief washed over Jeongguk- Namjoon’s two closest friends weren’t likely to appear so relaxed if he’d become Veela chow over the summer.</p><p>“Hey.” He slid inside, Jimin trailing him. “Where’s Joon?”</p><p>“In the loos- he had too much of my dad’s maejakgwa this morning, even when I told him not to.” Seokjin shook his silvery hair out of his face, pursing his pouty lips. “Probably shitting up a storm in there.”</p><p>Jeongguk winced at the mental image. They sat in front of the two seventh years, and looked expectantly at Seokjin. “I take it went well, then,” Jimin remarked. They leaned forward expectantly, Jeongguk resting his chin in his hands.</p><p>Seokjin’s cheeks dusted with pink. “Yeah- Dad took a little convincing, but Mum had already known for quite some time, and she talked it through to him. She said that <em>his</em> family disowned him for loving someone they didn’t approve of, and asked him how that felt, and then asked him if he was willing to let me go through the same thing. She’s a bit scary when she’s angry.” Seokjin grinned. “Dad adores Joon now, though- they spent hours talking about the last Quidditch World Cup. Namjoon doesn’t even <em>know</em> Quidditch- he’d studied everything he could the night before, the tosser. Yongsun was slightly disappointed, I think, but she bounced back fast enough.”</p><p>The other boys snickered. Seokjin’s sister had fancied her brother’s boyfriend all throughout their sixth year, and they’d made bets on how much longer the two could keep it up before Yongsun realized that she was waxing lyrical about the same boy her brother had been snogging just minutes prior.</p><p>“What’re you lot laughing at?” Namjoon asked, appearing suddenly in the doorway. Despite not being a prefect, he often tagged along with the others.</p><p>In reality, he probably could’ve been one himself- he definitely had the sense of responsibility and rational thinking required- but blowing up his cauldron in the Potions master’s face during his fourth year must not have sat that well with the teachers, all his good qualities considered. Thankfully, the cauldron had only about a dose of a mild Sneezing Draught- but then Professor Slughorn had sneezed so violently that it startled Mona, who had proceeded to accidentally drop the entire contents of her vial of powdered Bonnacon horn into her cauldron (whereas the potion required only a pinch), which led to her cauldron exploding- and, well, it was safe to say that that Potions classroom had an ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign hanging on its door for the rest of the year.</p><p>“Nothing.” Seokjin smiled sweetly, and scooted over to make space for Namjoon. He looked bewildered but thankfully let it slide.</p><p>“Ready for N.E.W.T. year, lads?” he asked Hoseok and Seokjin, and both of them groaned in unison.</p><p>“Must you ruin the mood like this?” Seokjin whined.</p><p>Hoseok nodded, a look of great suffering on his face. Jeongguk doubted it was genuine- Hoseok barely studied for any test, considering his Quidditch duties far more important than anything he learned in class. As a result, he made a fantastic Quidditch captain with a spot reserved for him with the Chudley Cannons- but quite a dismal student. Although he did get enough O.W.L.s to get through to the sixth year, unlike-</p><p>“- Yoongi.” Jeongguk caught the tail end of whatever Seokjin was saying. “Did you hear, he finally scraped by with five O.W.L.s? Slughorn reckons that’s enough for him to continue to N.E.W.T. level.”</p><p>“Good for him.” Hoseok’s tone was icy. Jeongguk couldn’t say he blamed him for it- he’d never forgiven Yoongi for what he said to Jimin during their first year, and privately thought he rather deserved having failed every test during the year he took the exams with Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok. The only downside was that he was now their year’s burden to bear. “Pity you lot are stuck with him, though.” He jerked his chin towards the two youngest.</p><p>“If he says anything he shouldn’t, I’ll bash his head in,” Jeongguk promised.</p><p>Hoseok gleefully held up his hand. “I shall join in on the head-bashing, should the occasion arise.”</p><p>“Oh, come on- it doesn’t affect me, what he said,” Jimin said. When all of his friends gave him dubious looks, he hurriedly backtracked. “I-I mean, he’s not as great of a prat as that absolute dickhead of a Taehyung Kim.”</p><p>“Now that’s just plain rude,” someone tutted from the doorway.</p><p>“Speak of the devil.” Jeongguk scowled darkly at the boy in the doorway, along with the rest of his friends.</p><p>Taehyung looked unbothered. He rarely looked otherwise. The summer had been good to him- his dark hair was now brushing his nape, still artfully messed up; his skin was tanned a healthy golden-brown; his jawline sharper, stronger; hell, he even looked taller and broader than he did a few months ago.</p><p>Jeongguk was momentarily rendered speechless, and it took him a while to recover. He reminded himself that Taehyung was rotten to the core; he was a pureblood extremist and a rotten bully. More often than not he’d seen Taehyung and his equally malicious gang torturing some poor student in the hallway for no other reason than him being bored and finding an easy target.</p><p>He’d become even worse last year, when he was made one of Slytherin’s prefects. He’d abused his powers to the maximum, and the worst part of it was that most of his house saw him as an idol- some even going so far as to call him Slytherin’s fabled heir. This did wonders to his already gargantuan ego, of course.</p><p>And here he was like a bad nightmare, standing in the doorway to their compartment, looking suspiciously smug. He was flanked on either side by two of his seemingly never-ending supply of worshippers- today it was Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year who thought he was grand enough to be a sixth year’s companion, and Angelo Nicks, who, albeit taller than Taehyung, was still overshadowed by him.</p><p>“You’re not a prefect, Lee,” he hummed thoughtfully, his dark eyes settling on Namjoon. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Bog off, Kim,” Hoseok spat, seething underneath the surface. Jeongguk had known him long enough to know that he was itching to reach for his wand.</p><p>“Or you’ll do what, Jung?” Taehyung’s eyes flickered lazily towards him. “Hex me? With our <em>dear</em> Head Boy bearing witness?” Seokjin flushed angrily. “What did you do to get that honor, cousin? Turned the old charm on Dippet, did you, like your whore mother did wi-”</p><p>Taehyung didn’t get to complete his sentence before he was sent reeling back, a fist connecting with his jaw. Jeongguk himself had sprung to his feet, Hoseok and Jimin right after him- but it had been Namjoon who’d gotten there the fastest. Malfoy and Nicks hung uselessly around, both of them too shocked to do anything to defend their leader- who straightened himself up and glowered at Namjoon.</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes glinted dangerously. “You’ll regret that, Lee.”</p><p>Namjoon, to his credit, didn’t step back. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Thankfully, the Slytherins left after that. Namjoon waited until they were gone to turn around and clutch his hand, an expression of absolute agony on his face.</p><p>“I think his jaw is made of brick or something,” he whimpered, clutching his fist.</p><p><em>A jawline made of brick wouldn’t look like it could cut glass</em>, Jeongguk’s traitorous mind supplied, and he was duly horrified.</p><p>Seokjin immediately reached for Namjoon, massaging his reddened knuckles. “Thanks for coming to my defense, my brave knight,” he cooed, and Namjoon’s face turned even redder than his knuckles.</p><p>Hoseok, Jimin and Jeongguk obligatorily retched.</p><p>A few more prefects came into their carriage from time to time to get their instructions from Seokjin- Arabella, who was Jeongguk’s fellow sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, and her boyfriend and sixth year Gryffindor prefect Edward Arrington popped by just before lunch. Bella chucked a Quidditch mitt as a birthday gift at Jeongguk’s head and nearly concussed him. A few of the new fifth year prefects also came by, but none of the Slytherins did. They’d go to the Head Girl- Mona might’ve been a Ravenclaw, but that was better than facing a Gryffindor for the Slytherins. Taehyung’s pride had been horribly wounded, and the Slytherins were horribly loyal to Taehyung.</p><p>Jeongguk settled back in his seat when the train started to move, the low hum of his friends’ voices serving as a comfortable background track for his thoughts. Jimin was asking Namjoon something about the sixth year Potions syllabus, and Seokjin and Hoseok were valiant in their efforts to drown out such an unsavory topic with a debate about whether a troll or Herman Crabbe would come off worse in a fight.</p><p>But there was only so much you could discuss about that (“Neither of them have much in the way of brains, but Crabbe’s got a wand-”, “D’you think he knows any spells to overcome a fully-grown troll, though? The idiot would probably hex himself-”, “Yeah, you’ve got it right about that.”), so when the compartment door slid open and the trolley lady popped her head in, they took it as a welcome interruption.</p><p>It had become tradition for Seokjin to buy the entire trolley for Jeongguk’s birthday each year, and this time was no different. Jimin reached for a Pumpkin Pasty (he still was adamant on refusing to eat anything that moved), handing one to Jeongguk.</p><p>This was followed by truly embarrassing rendition of <em>Happy Birthday</em>, where Namjoon and Hoseok insisted on doing opera versions of it, rising to a crescendo near the end and nearly shattering everybody’s eardrums. After the grand finale, Namjoon fished in his bag and produced a rather dismal-looking parcel, the choppy Snitch-patterned wrapping paper held in place by a wonky red bow and what seemed like an entire roll of Spell-o-tape, and then some.</p><p>“Wow, thanks, Joon!” Jeongguk whistled in awe when he saw the broomstick polishing kit.</p><p>“Win the House Cup for us this year, that’ll be enough gratitude for me.” Namjoon’s remark was met with instant rebukes from the others.</p><p>Hoseok had bought him a new, fancy set of quills- instead of the usual dull brown or grey-barbed feathers, there were ones in almost every colour of the rainbow- even one made of a peacock tail feather, which Jeongguk decided he wouldn’t use in class because he- and probably everyone around him- would be too distracted by it.</p><p>Jimin’s gift had been a massive birthday cake from his family’s bakery, which Jeongguk had brought along with him to share with the others. Chocolate oozed from the middle, and there was a slight spot of panic when Minnie dove for the cake and Jimin nearly strangled her in his effort to save her.</p><p>They had to patrol the corridors from time to time, and Jeongguk managed to confiscate a Fanged Frisbee and as a result had something to amuse himself with during the train ride- up until he fell asleep at some point. Jimin shook him awake to get changed into their school robes. He felt a twinge of pride as he adjusted the deep blue prefect’s badge, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“Looking quite dashing, ickle prefect Googie,” Hoseok cooed, pinching his cheeks, and he hastily sat back down.</p><p><br/>. . .</p><p>Jimin, as usual, was the last to clamber into the stagecoach that would be taking them up to the school. Jeongguk had practically leapt inside to get the best seat, Hoseok hot on his heels with Seokjin trying to trample him. Namjoon had sagely followed behind with Jimin. But because the older boy required a lot more bending to fit all six feet of him inside, Jimin had agreed to come in after he’d gotten settled.</p><p>As he was waiting for Namjoon to display incredible feats of flexibility, he glanced at the carriage next to them. An odd assortment of students were waiting there- Bella and Edward, who waved wildly when they saw him; Roseanne Prewett, his fellow sixth year Hufflepuff prefect; and bringing up the year, Yoongi Min.</p><p>Bella, Edward and Roseanne didn’t miss a beat to clamber in, but Jimin noticed that Yoongi was staring at something a little further off- the seventeen-year-old looked strangely glassy-eyed as he stared at the carriage shafts, the carriage shafts which appeared empty to Jimin.</p><p>And then it dawned on him; Yoongi could see the Thestrals.</p><p>Yoongi suddenly turned around, and Jimin hadn’t been quick enough to look away. A mixture of emotions flashed across the Slytherin’s pale, drawn face.</p><p>But then Jimin’s friends were calling him to get in already, and he hurriedly clambered inside, stepping on Seokjin’s shoes and elbowing Namjoon’s face in the process.</p><p>Still, all he could think about during the trundling ride was the obvious hurt in Yoongi’s eyes, and the odd feeling in his chest when Yoongi looked at him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pale Purple Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is... a mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongguk expected a lax year. After swotting all of the last for the O.W.L.s, he was quite looking forward to the idea of kicking back and relaxing for the most part of this one- he could regret it later, when he was trying to cram the entire syllabus two weeks before the N.E.W.T.s.</p><p>Alas for that thought.</p><p>Christopher Bones was a top-notch Chaser and by extension, a brilliant Quidditch captain. Unfortunately, he also had a blatant disregard for trivial matters such as the time and the weather.</p><p>Which was why the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team found themselves shivering at arse o’clock in the morning, standing in the pouring rain, out on the Quidditch pitch. Three things that should never be said together in the same sentence, and yet, here Jeongguk was, trying valiantly to keep his balls from freezing off.</p><p>He was trying to listen to what Chris was saying despite the little voice in his head that was telling him to throttle the boy, and only caught a vague word or two that could probably never be strung together to create a meaningful sentence. When the Keeper kicked off the ground, he came back to reality with a start.</p><p>He was off the moment Chris released the Snitch. Any other day and he would’ve been more than happy to be out on the Quidditch pitch before lessons- but he was thoroughly drenched, and the freezing wind hitting his face only made his mood all the worse. But Chris wanted get a head start on all the other houses- Jeongguk privately thought that Chris would need an entire new team, since most of them were probably likely to come down with pneumonia, at best. Double pneumonia.</p><p>All in all, it was not in good humor that the rest of the team slouched off the pitch after the practice. Jeongguk was about to follow them when he saw a familiar figure in the stands. Arabella waved like mad. “Oi, Seeker! It’s me!”</p><p>She was sitting with a plate of breakfast, which she thrust at him the moment she saw him. “Namjoon wanted to come, but he disappeared a minute after breakfast. Anyway, I brought you food, just in case he couldn’t make it back in time. Wonder where he went.”</p><p>Jeongguk, who knew exactly where Namjoon disappeared to and who he was with, made no comment on this matter. There were plenty of hidden alcoves behind the numerous tapestries in the castle that Seokjin and him had made their meeting spots to sneak in a few minutes alone together before lessons started.</p><p>“Thanks,” he replied instead, digging into the toast, and changed the subject immediately. “First period Potions always makes my day. Not.”</p><p>One of the perks of having Arabella as a friend was that she had seemingly memorized the syllabus of every subject they had. So Jeongguk was far from surprised when she immediately launched into a spiel about all the different potions they had to brew this year, the hardest ones in her opinion and therefore the ones that were targeted in most N.E.W.T. tests. Jeongguk nodded where appropriate, and when Arabella finally paused to take a breath, he abruptly stood up.</p><p>“I’d better get changed as quick as I can. Best not keep Slughorn waiting.”</p><p>By the time they reached the dank and musty dungeons where the Potions classroom was, most of the other students were already assembled. Jimin’s bright smile morphed into a look of pity when he saw the rivulets of water still snaking down from Jeongguk’s hair.<br/>“Chris?” He sighed when Jeongguk nodded. “I swear, you’ve got a greater chance of snuffing it from a lung infection than a Quidditch accident.”</p><p>Not many continued Potions up to N.E.W.T. level; only a smattering of students were standing in the line. Jeongguk noticed with mild distaste that Taehyung Kim was among them. The latter seemed only amused at Jeongguk’s dark scowl, his left eyelid dropping in a cocky wink before he turned back to Dolores Umbridge, an esteemed member of his plethora of admirers.</p><p>But then the dungeon door opened, and Slughorn was ushering them inside. Jeongguk’s mood soured when the professor gave Taehyung an indulgent smile. Of course, the prat was not only a Slytherin, Slughorn’s own house, but he was a member of the Slug Club; Slughorn’s group of favourites that he occasionally delighted in inviting to little gatherings. Jeongguk, whose parents were Aurors, often found himself at these, pretending to give a shit about Slughorn’s affluent past pupils. At least Jimin was the top of their year at Potions, so they could suffer together.</p><p>And as if the day couldn’t simply get any worse, Jeongguk felt his hair fluffing up from the fumes in the room. He tried smoothing it down, but it stubbornly defied gravity. Heaving a sigh, he admitted defeat and tried to ignore the obvious whispers and stares from the other students- and the unkind snickers of a few, mostly the Slytherins.</p><p>“Guk...” Jimin trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight of his best friend.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>A table could seat four, and Jimin was quick enough to score two seats for them. Taehyung sat with Jennie King and the Carrow twins. Dolores cast an imploring look at Taehyung, who did not bother to spare her with so much of a glance.</p><p>Jeongguk noticed with a stab of panic that the other tables in the class were full, the only remaining empty seats being in front of them. Neither did Dolores look all too happy at having to share with them, but then Slughorn cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look. With ill grace, she made her way over to them and dropped her books on the table. She flipped her copy of <em>Advanced Potion Making</em> to a random page and began to read, her jaw clenched.</p><p>Yoongi Min was standing unsurely in the doorway. Jeongguk did a double take. “How’d <em>he</em> make it to N.E.W.T.-level Potions?”</p><p>Judging by the disapproving look Jimin gave him, no doubt he had a reprimand on his tongue, but Dolores beat him to the chase. For the first time since taking her seat, she looked at them with interest. “He didn’t; he just scraped by with an ‘Acceptable’.” She didn’t bother lowering her voice. Jeongguk shifted uncomfortably. Yoongi was definitely within earshot. “But then he barely had any O.W.L.s that could get him into anything, so Slughorn let him take the subjects he passed.” She sat back and gave them a purposeful look, looking a great deal more amicable now that she thought they had a common enemy.</p><p>Jimin’s frown deepened, but then Yoongi was placing his potion kit in front of them, and he averted his eyes to his book.</p><p>“Now then,” Slughorn beamed around at the class. “Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death, a rather advanced potion, but part of the N.E.W.T. syllabus nonetheless. Does anybody know what its purpose is?”</p><p>Arabella’s hand was in the air immediately. Slughorn’s beam widened.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Leoni?” he prompted, and a few of the Slytherins at Taehyung’s table snickered.</p><p>“It’s an extremely potent sleeping potion, sir,” she rattled off, undeterred. Jeongguk envied her confidence. “It casts one into an uninterrupted dreamless slumber, mimicking a state of paralysis, hence the name.”</p><p>“Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw.” Jeongguk couldn’t hide his grin when the Slytherins shut up immediately. “Now then, I want you all to turn to page ten of your copies of Advanced Potion Making and get to work. An hour should be more than enough to brew half a cauldron.”</p><p>Jeongguk rifled through his textbook and scanned the list of ingredients, committing them to memory before heading to the supply cupboard. He was sorting through the wrinkly prune-like sopophorous beans when someone snickered from behind him.</p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day that giant oaf Hagrid became a style icon, but I stand corrected.” It was Amycus Carrow’s condescending voice behind him. Jeongguk aggressively gathered the beans into a small dish. His hand was itching to reach for his wand “Though I thought you’d rather have something done about those teeth of yours. Got any beaver blood in your family? Wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“I’d rather do something about that <em>face</em> of yours, Carrow,” Jeongguk snapped, standing up to his full height. He saw Taehyung standing next to Amycus, a look of amusement on his stupidly handsome face. The bruise Namjoon had given him hadn’t faded. “Got any troll blood in your family? Wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“A Bludger to your nose would be an improvement. Maybe it wouldn’t stick out so much then.” Amycus sneered down at him. Beside him, Taehyung was oddly silent.</p><p>“Considering your Quidditch skills, I wouldn’t be surprised if that did happen.” Jeongguk kicked the cupboard door closed. “Tell me you at least bought your way into the team; it would be pathetic if you were the best bet Slytherin had.”</p><p>Amycus growled, about to lunge at Jeongguk, but Taehyung placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Not worth it, mate.” Jeongguk gaped. Taehyung never shied away from an opportunity to create chaos. “Just get the shit we need.”</p><p>Jeongguk forced himself to look away as he pushed past the two Slytherins. Jimin arched his brows when Jeongguk sat down with a huff. “What took you so long?”</p><p>“Amycus.” Jeongguk hesitated slightly before adding, “And Taehyung.” He didn’t miss the way Yoongi tensed at their names, and an unwarranted feeling of pity washed over him. How unpopular would you have to be if you were resented by members of your own house?</p><p>The older Slytherin began to noisily chop his sopophorous beans. He brought the knife down too aggressively at one point, and they all watched with a mingled mix of horror and twisted anticipation as the bean soared into the air- and landed into Dolores’ cauldron.</p><p>At once, the smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid in her cauldron fizzed and bubbled, the bluish steam becoming smokier and darker. Jeongguk unwittingly got a whiff of it and began coughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Dolores sputtered, waving her pudgy hand around her face. Somehow in the confusion, Yoongi tipped the cauldron over. They watched helplessly as the potion splattered onto Dolores’ book. It stained the parchment deeply indigo and steamed a bit before settling.</p><p>A split second passed, and then-</p><p>“Are you retarded?” Dolores snapped, her shrill voice making them wince. A few of the students had looked over at the commotion but with interest- it was needless to say that there was no love lost for Yoongi Min with the students of the other houses, either. “You worthless excuse for a wizard, look what you’ve done! Or are you a Squib?”</p><p>Yoongi cowered into himself further and further with each word that left Dolores’ lips. </p><p>Jeongguk once joked that Jimin would help a Dementor if he thought the creature was suffering. Though he’d laughed along at the time, maybe Jeongguk had been onto something.</p><p>“Hey, I can take care of that,” Jimin interrupted Dolores’ passionate monologue. “You can share the ingredients with me, Dolores. I’ve got plenty.”</p><p>The Slytherin witch (and even several other students, to Jimin’s distaste) looked slightly miffed, but she was mollified when he gestured towards his pile of ingredients. He reached for her book and waved his wand over it, muttering “<em>Scourgify</em>,” and it was as if there hadn’t been a mess at all.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t suppress the eye-roll when she inspected her book for any lasting damage. It was no secret that Dolores, much like the rest of her house, considered being Muggleborn only slightly more honorable than being a Squib.</p><p>“I don’t want to sit next to him, though.” She glared at Yoongi, who had his eyes firmly fixed on his dog-eared book.</p><p>“That’s alright, you can swap with me.” Jimin threw a silencing look at Jeongguk’s affronted face when the Ravenclaw seemed about to protest. Asking Jeongguk to swap with Dolores was out of the question- the Ravenclaw might’ve not been as mean as Dolores, but he was hotheaded and did know how to hold a grudge. Unfortunately for Yoongi, he was far from being in Jeongguk’s good books.</p><p>Jeongguk was still pouting when Jimin took his new seat across from him. Jimin sighed, knowing he would have to make it up to the younger boy somehow- he also knew the reprimands that were sure to come when he explained himself. He was not looking forward to it.</p><p>The Ravenclaw’s potion was already a deep purple. Jimin cleared away his own potion when he changed seats. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>Yoongi kept his eyes trained on his portion of the table as they worked. His hands were shaking, almost skeletal fingers struggling to grasp the knife. It slid out of his hold suddenly and grazed a knuckle, blood bubbling up out of the cut immediately. </p><p>Yoongi hissed and Jimin didn’t bother to think twice before taking Yoongi’s hand in his own and murmuring a soft, “<em>Episkey</em>.”</p><p>The cut disappeared as if it had never been there before. Jimin didn’t realize he was still holding onto Yoongi’s hand until the older boy suddenly drew back, a shade of red creeping up his neck and onto his face.</p><p>“D-don’t touch me,” he stammered, looking as if Jimin had burned him. His face was twisted with some sort of ugly emotion Jimin couldn’t quite place. “Mudblood-”</p><p>Jeongguk’s hand moved so fast Jimin would’ve thought he’d imagined it- if Yoongi hadn’t been sent hurtling back. Several of the students gasped when his body crashed into a cupboard. A jar of something slimy teetered precariously on the shelf, and Jimin, along with everybody else, watched with bated breath as it toppled over. The dull grey liquid didn’t leave an inch of Yoongi’s face dry. Adding insult to injury- or rather, injury to insult- the glass jar bonked Yoongi on the head as it fell.</p><p>“Don’t tell me Slughorn keeps bogeys in a bottle,” a Gryffindor girl whispered to her friend.</p><p>“Mr. Min, what is the meaning of this?” Professor Slughorn gaped, rising to his feet.</p><p>Yoongi wiped away some of the rancid gunk from his eyes- Jimin guessed that under the glop, his face was probably beet red.</p><p>“Disrupting the class, causing such a commotion-”</p><p>“It was me, Professor Slughorn,” Jimin spoke up. More than a few heads turned their way- even Slughorn looked unconvinced. For once, Jimin regretted his reputation as the sweetest boy in the year. “I, er, hexed him.”</p><p>“He was asking for it!” Jeongguk exploded. Jimin stepped on his toes, but Jeongguk barreled on. “He thinks Muggleborns are beneath him, even though he’s a piece of shit who can’t make a potion without it blowing up in his face-”</p><p>“That’s enough, Jeongguk,” Slughorn warned, uncharacteristically severe, and Jeongguk silenced himself. “Now, Jimin.” He gave the boy a dubious look and Jimin tried to adjust his face to look as meek and guilty as possible, “I trust I need not impress on you how worse off this situation might’ve ended had Mr. Min hit a different cabinet, one with far more noxious contents.”</p><p>Jimin shook his head. “No, sir.”</p><p>Slughorn nodded, narrowing his eyes. The silence that followed seemed to stretch on for eternity. Jimin felt sweat beading along his hairline and prayed that the professor wouldn’t notice. “And Mr. Min,” he finally said, tearing his eyes away and letting Jimin heave a sigh of relief. “You should know better than to judge one based on their blood.” He actually sounded disappointed. For a fleeting moment, Jimin entertained the possibility that maybe someone had a soft spot for Yoongi after all.</p><p>The professor paused again. It probably had more to do with making the situation more dramatic than it was than Slughorn actually thinking during the time.</p><p>“Neither of you can go unpunished, I’m afraid,” Slughorn sighed at last. “Detention for a week. For both of you.”</p><p>Jimin pursed his lips, but hurriedly stomped on Jeongguk’s foot when it looked like he was about to interrupt again. The younger boy’s eyes watered, and Jimin felt a stab of remorse.</p><p>But their attention was diverted to Yoongi once again as he tried to stand upright and knocked over another jar. This time it landed on his robes- it burned a hole through them and revealed a patch of pale skin before angry red boils sprouted up.</p><p>“Wyvern venom!” Slughorn screeched. “Ah, go to Madame Pomfrey- quick, before it spreads!”</p><p>Yoongi hastily hobbled out of the class, leaving Slughorn to clear up the mess he’d left behind. Jimin bit his lip, wondering why he suddenly felt sorry for the boy.</p><p>Jeongguk, to his credit, kept mum for the rest of the lesson. He didn’t bother with continuing his potion- perhaps his Draught of Living Death would turn into a Draught of <em>Causing</em> Death, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He was mostly annoyed with himself for not owning up quick enough, but also slightly relieved- he didn’t know what he’d do to Yoongi if they’d been confined together for a few hours, every day for a week.</p><p>There were an awful lot of interesting curses in a book Namjoon had once lent him, and he was itching for a test subject.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Jimin said when they were making their way out of class. He gave Jeongguk a reassuring smile afterwards to show he wasn’t too cross. “Just don’t let your anger get the best of you, yeah? I thought you Ravenclaws were the wiser house- leave the brashness to Gryffindors, please!”</p><p>“Didn’t think Hufflepuffs were liars either, but I guess we all learned something today.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s spirit withered at the sound of Taehyung’s all too familiar drawl. Jimin placed a hand on his bicep, his mouth drawn to a grin line.</p><p>“Yeah?” He turned when he was confident enough that he wouldn’t be tempted to transfigure Taehyung into bog-roll. Surprisingly, the Slytherin was alone- he’d probably sent his entourage to save a seat for him in the next class.</p><p>Taehyung was standing closer than Jeongguk had anticipated. He took a step back and lifted his chin, trying to conjure his confidence. “Well, I thought Slytherins minded their own damn business, but surprise! There’s a pest of a snake right in front of me that I really want to squish under my foot.”</p><p>Taehyung’s smug smile only infuriated Jeongguk further. “Careful, Jeon,” he cooed condescendingly. “Wouldn’t want your friend to take the blame for that too, now would you? Although you seem fine with using him as your scapegoat all these years.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeongguk ignored Jimin’s affronted gasp, concentrating on glaring at Taehyung as fiercely as he could.</p><p>Putting up an intimidating appearance was proving to be difficult with the state of his hair, but at least he was physically bulkier than Taehyung. Still, the other boy looked almost endeared at his attempt.</p><p>“Remember when someone threw me in the lake our first day of school?” Taehyung’s face suddenly darkened. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten that one.”</p><p>“You’re holding a grudge over something that happened five years ago?” Jeongguk snorted. “Get over yourself, Kim- it was your fault, anyway.”</p><p>“Kims never forget.” Taehyung’s smirk made a reappearance, and glint of something else flashed in his eyes. Jeongguk would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a chill run through his spine at Taehyung’s dark look- apprehension mingled with something else that Jeongguk definitely didn’t want to put a name to. “And they most definitely don’t forgive. Watch your back, Jeon- because this snake has fangs, and he’s not afraid to bite.”</p><p>Jeongguk glared after his back as he sauntered away, the back of his neck prickling. He jerked out of his stupor when he realized that Jimin was yanking on his robes a little too harshly.</p><p>“Come on, you brat,” his older friend hissed. “As much as I enjoy your company, I don’t fancy being in detention together when we get late for Herbology. Sprout will have our heads.”</p><p>Jeongguk sulked all the way to the greenhouses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why is everyone so dramatic I hate myself</p><p>+ stan Stray Kids ya snakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dum Spiro Spero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>update schedule?? who dat b??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each tick of the clock was as loud as a gunshot to Jimin’s ears in the eerie quiet of the Hufflepuff common room. The fifth-year girl who’d been dozing off on top of her Astronomy homework had left what seemed like hours earlier- even though a glance at the clock showed that it had been only twenty minutes ago. He stared at the face now, willing for the hand to move faster.</p><p>If anything, it seemed to move even slower.</p><p>Jimin sighed, forcing himself to look away from the polished white face. Absentmindedly, he stroked Minnie. The small cat emitted soft purrs, pawing at his hands whenever he got distracted. His eyes settled on the fire merrily crackling away, filling the room with a cozy warmth. It was a sorry task to leave his comfortable seat in the armchair that had shaped so comfortably to cradle him, but his best friend was an idiot and him even more so, and had a detention to go to.</p><p>A log splintered and the fire made a loud crack. Jimin jolted. With a sigh, he stood up from the armchair and stretched. Minnie hissed indignantly at being ungraciously dropped from her perch.</p><p>“Sorry, old girl,” he sighed again, scratching her behind her ears as an apology. She curled into his touch, mewing in protest when he moved away. “I really have to go now.”</p><p>He was dragging his feet to the doorway when he heard hurried footsteps. Robes disarray and auburn hair mussed, Hoseok tripped into view.</p><p>“Jimin?” The older boy stared at him for a moment. “Ah. Detention with Slughorn, yeah?”</p><p>Jimin gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. “A consequence of being friends with Jeongguk.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard.” Hoseok snickered. “Is Yoongi alright now? Pity,” he added at Jimin’s nod. The younger boy frowned. “Ah, lighten up, kiddo. Better you than Guk, though; I don’t think it would’ve been a wise idea to keep him in a confined space with any Slytherin for longer than is necessary. Joon told me the kid was steaming out of his ears after some sort of encounter with Seokjin’s prick of a cousin.”</p><p>“Yeah, Taehyung’s mere existence grates on Guk’s last nerve,” Jimin agreed. “He threatened Guk, I think. Told him to watch his back, like he warned Namjoon that day on the train.”</p><p>Hoseok’s jaw clenched. “Yeah? I’d like to see that little dipshit try.” The clock suddenly struck the hour, and the moment was gone. “As much as I’d love to stay here and bash the entirety of Slytherin house with you now, I have to go.”</p><p>“Where to?” Jimin asked curiously. Hoseok was wearing a robe over his pajamas, his Quidditch captain badge pinned just below the crest of Hufflepuff’s badger embroidered on it.</p><p>The older boy made an odd, strangled noise. “Er, just remembered that I have to go to the, uh, library. I have to rewrite my last Transfiguration essay.” He winced, and despite Jimin’s initial doubt, the look of genuine despair on Hoseok’s face convinced him otherwise. “Didn’t do quite as well as I hoped. I thought I could play it off by copying several lines off Joon’s, but, well. His writing looks like runes, can you really blame me if I thought he’d written <em>orgasmic</em> instead of <em>organic</em>?”</p><p>Jimin stared. “Please tell me you didn’t hand in that essay to Professor Dumbledore.” The sheepish look on Hoseok’s face was confirmation enough. “Oh, Hoseok, how could you even-?”</p><p>“I was half-asleep, okay?” he grumbled. “I did it in the wee hours of the morning it was due because I’m not a heathen like Joon who does his homework a fortnight before.”</p><p>Jimin shook his head, half exasperated and half amused. “Well, I’d better get going now. The last thing I want is more detention for being late.”</p><p>“Ah, you won’t,” Hoseok reassured, ruffling his hair. “Old Sluggy <em>lurvs</em> you. Raves about your mad mixing skills all the time.”</p><p>Jimin sighed morosely. “Didn’t stop him from giving me detention, though.”</p><p>“He’ll go easy on you; I wouldn’t be too worried.” Hoseok shrugged in a matter-of-fact manner that settled his case. “He couldn’t go too hard on ickle Jiminie.”</p><p>Thankfully, the Potions classroom, ergo Professor Slughorn’s office, wasn’t too far off from the Hufflepuff common room, and Jimin was rapping his knuckles on the hardwood door not five minutes later.</p><p>Yoongi was already sitting in front of Slughorn’s table, and Jimin couldn’t tell if it was the flickering quality of the candlelight that made him look even sadder than usual. Slughorn’s lips were pursed and he shuffled a few sheafs of parchment around his desk to look preoccupied- obviously they’d been discussing something before he entered. With a small stab of panic, he hoped Yoongi hadn’t ratted Jeongguk out.</p><p>But Slughorn showed no signs of betrayal, so Jimin assumed the better and let himself relax slightly.</p><p>Slughorn’s office was not unlike Jimin’s grandma’s home. There was a cosy-looking armchair in one corner of the room and a space in front of it where he’d often sat with Jeongguk at the many Slug Club gatherings they had (unwillingly) been part of. A dining table with several chairs was pushed up against a wall, and whenever Slughorn decided to host a tea party, it was where they’d sit. The rickety old table with a multitude of glass jars heaped on it seemed totally out of place from the comfortable vibe the rest of the room gave.</p><p>“Jimin, you’re right on time,” the professor said, folding his hands together. “Well, these bottles won’t label themselves, now!” He beamed, and Jimin managed an awkward little smile of his own but Yoongi kept his gaze steadfastly on his lap, sullen expression still in place. “Think of it as a revision, of sorts- if you’ve got any doubt, ask me- though I don’t think you’ll need to.” He looked in Jimin’s direction, and the boy felt slightly uncomfortable at his blatant show of favouritism.</p><p>Most people expected him to be accustomed and even expectant of favouritism- something almost all of his teachers bestowed upon him with no hesitation, considering his excellent academic track record and generally placid disposition. But Jimin preferred to stay on the sidelines, while those he considered more competitive (Jeongguk), outgoing (Hoseok), intelligent (Namjoon) or even popular (Seokjin) than him took center stage.</p><p>Jimin took a seat next to Yoongi at the old table. The silence in the common room had been comforting; this silence was suffocating. He heard the scratching of a quill against parchment, and looked back to see Slughorn scribbling on a piece of yellowed paper, frowning slightly.</p><p>Internally sighing, he turned back to the jars and diligently began to work, grabbing one at random and holding it up to the candlelight to see what was inside. In neat, rounded lettering, he wrote <em>BOOMSLANG</em> <em>SKIN</em> on a fresh strip of paper and pasted it to the jar.</p><p>He had just finished inscribing the <em>T </em>in <em>EYE OF</em> <em>NEWT</em> when his fingers began cramping. He flexed them, looking up to relieve the pain in his neck.</p><p>Yoongi was holding a jar in his hands, his face expressionless as he stared at its contents. While Jimin had gone through labeling at least twenty odd jars, Yoongi’s side of the table was empty.</p><p>It was in Jimin’s nature to help, but he didn’t want to aggravate Yoongi by insinuating he was less than capable of labeling several jars on his own. Even worse than that was the fear of evoking a reaction like he’d done only several hours ago. The only apparent reason Yoongi had to hate him was the fact that his parents weren’t a witch and a wizard, and as understanding as Jimin was, he was far from a doormat.</p><p>So he quietly went back to labeling his own jars, ignoring the fact that Yoongi’s side remained empty.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he’d been hunched over in the same position for too long until Slughorn’s voice sliced through the silence. Jeongguk had once remarked that his eyebrows were like two fat, hairy, straw-coloured caterpillars, and Jimin hadn’t been able to unsee the resemblance since. “Good heavens, look at the time!” Slughorn gasped. “Well, I’ve kept you two long enough! Off to bed you go, and no loitering in the hallways.”</p><p>Yoongi was out of the door in an instant and Jimin tried to get out as fast as he could, but Slughorn’s voice held him back.</p><p>“Jimin, a word.”</p><p>He gulped, turning around to face the professor. Steeling himself, he walked back to the desk. Keeping his gaze on a jar of sweets on Slughorn’s desk, he said meekly, “Yes, Professor?”</p><p>“I know you weren’t the one who attacked Mr. Min.” At the scandalized look on Jimin’s face, he held up a hand. “No, he did not have to tell me. I know such behavior is far from yours.” He allowed a smile. “Ah, I know we all have our moments, don’t we? However,” and here his tone turned severe, “I must remind you- and your friends- of how worse the repercussions of your actions might’ve been.”</p><p>Jimin gulped. “Yes, Professor.”</p><p>“Now don’t look so downcast, m’boy!” Slughorn exclaimed. “I know just what will cheer you up- let’s call off detention Friday evening, shall we, and have a tea party? I shall send invites to your friends- now wouldn’t that be a treat, eh?”</p><p>Jimin forced a look of delight on his face although he was dreading the day. He tried to imagine the look of unadulterated horror on Jeongguk’s face when he heard the news and managed a grin. “Of course, Professor. We’d love that.”</p><p>Slughorn beamed. “Wonderful, Jimin, wonderful! Now off you go, don’t want to get in more trouble, do we? You might miss Friday!”</p><p>“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Jimin muttered under his breath.</p><p>He was about to retrace his steps to the dormitory when he thought of Hoseok. Surely he must be finished with his essay now- most likely he was drooling on top of the parchments after having fallen asleep halfway through. Snickering at the mental image, he backtracked to the library.</p><p>Of course, it was quite the journey from all the way down in the dungeons, but years of Quidditch practice had given Jimin enough stamina to make it up all those flights of stairs. He was in the library soon enough. Skirting along the shelves, he kept an eye out for Hoseok’s messy head.</p><p>But all the tables were empty, and he wound up with no sign of Hoseok anywhere. He probably must’ve gone to bed earlier, hopefully after finishing his Transfiguration work, and hopefully without any more mortifying mistakes.</p><p>Shaking his head, Jimin walked back to the dormitories alone.</p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>“Took you long enough, mate,” were Namjoon’s first words upon seeing him.</p><p>“Don’t act like you and your beau weren’t happy about that,” Hoseok bit back, raising his eyebrows at his friends’ disheveled appearances. Both of them reddened, and he held back a snort. “Nearly got cornered by Mrs. Norris; barely got out of that one. And I ran into Jimin on my way out.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Seokjin asked sharply.</p><p>Hoseok scoffed. “‘Course not, how thick do you think I am?” He frowned. “Though he’s too perceptive for his own good.” He strode over briskly to where the two were sitting on a conveniently placed divan. “Lovely place here, by the way. How’d you find it?”</p><p>The other two gave him shit-eating grins, and Hoseok groaned. “Don’t tell me-”</p><p>“Well, it’s hard to find somewhere we can be alone, okay!” Namjoon argued. “It’s not easy being a boy who loves a boy.”</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes softened. “I know it isn’t, mate.  But what is this place? Couldn’t’ve found a better hiding spot myself.”</p><p>“The Room of Requirement becomes whatever you want it to be,” Namjoon explained. “That day, it was a hiding place from Filch. Today, it’s somewhere private we can meet each other.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Hoseok admitted, marveling at the comfortable seats all around the room and the merry fire in the grate. Years of being a Hogwarts student, and yet the numerous secrets the castle had to hold managed to surprise him. “What have you got, lads?”</p><p>“Nothing good, I’m afraid.” Seokjin’s usually cheery look was replaced by one of pensiveness. Hoseok wasn’t a fan of the change.</p><p>The oldest boy smoothed out a parchment on the low table in front of them, and Hoseok leaned forward. It was a letter, dated to several weeks ago, the address from somewhere in Wiltshire.</p><p>“I found this in Dad’s study,” Seokjin said quietly. “I’d recognize that handwriting anywhere.”</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes drifted back to the parchment, realization dawning on him at the sight of the opening line.</p><p>
  <em>Brother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nineteen years have passed since you severed all ties with us, and I must admit that I still disapprove of the choices you made in life, as a Kim, the tainting of the name of our great family. However, the dawn of a new era is drawing near, and I have decided to extend a hand of camaraderie to you. As a new age of reformation dawns, I believe it is time to set aside our differences and join together in brotherhood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am sure, dearest brother, that you must keep up with the times. You must know by now of the trials and tribulations faced by those who try to conserve the old ways. As a member of one of the oldest pureblood lineages, surely you must feel this is unacceptable as well. We must preserve ourselves and future generations to come, protect our kin from the unsavory parasites that have found their way into our society. For a garden to grow, it must be weeded, for flowers cannot bloom in the presence of pests. Likewise, we must eradicate those who do come from filth. You, above all, would know of this- having spent the greater part of your life in the pigsty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reign of blood traitors and Mudbloods and other scum is drawing to a close. A new leader is to be crowned, one from only the purest of families, a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. His vision is pureblood supremacy, giving us back the place we deserve. He is building an army of the faithful, and I, as well as my family, have given our complete faith to the one who calls himself the Dark Lord- ironic, since he is the bringer of light to this shadowed world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His name, Lord Voldemort, and he shall be a ruler greater than all others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My wife and I have sworn ourselves to him, and once he is of age, our son too will be offered in service to the Dark Lord; an honor above all. Many young men and women alike have decided to commit to this cause, and so our strength increases by the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Join us in this path to cleansing our society from filth. A new age is drawing nigh. And we shall be the pioneers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Daeshim Kim</em>
</p><p>It took several long minutes for Hoseok to completely process this. Then-</p><p>“Lord Voldemort?” he repeated unsurely, testing the foreign name out on his tongue. “Who-?”</p><p>“He’s the one rallying all these right-wing pureblood extremists.” Seokjin sounded hollow, and Hoseok felt for his friend. Seokjin’s father refused to acknowledge his brother’s numerous attempts to interfere with their life- none of them cordial, or the slightest bit morally acceptable. He had felt sick when Seokjin had told them about the letters his father received the first few months after his parents’ marriage- all the young, eligible, but above all <em>pureblood</em> unmarried ladies of those regarded noble houses mentioned, of all the insults thrown at his mother. The accusations made against her- of manipulation, of control, of rape.</p><p>So it came as no surprise that Seokjin’s father had simply discarded the letter from his brother as yet another insult to his family, accusing his children of being bastards and half-breeds.</p><p>“Reactionaries,” Namjoon said. “Fascists. Call it what you will. Point is, there’s a whole bunch of people who think this Dark Lord bloke is the answer to all of their, quote unquote, ‘problems’.”</p><p>“Who is Lord Volde-wotsit, anyway?” Hoseok scowled at the parchment. “Odd name- French, maybe?”</p><p> Seokjin shrugged. “Beats me. Far as I know, he didn’t even exist until a couple of months ago.”</p><p>“He’s got to be some pureblood shit, ‘s why all these other nutters are going so loony over him.” Namjoon shook his head, scoffing. “And if he’s related to Slytherin, the <em>actual</em> Salazar Slytherin... Well, he’s got credibility.”</p><p> “Your parents must be dealing with it, yeah?” Hoseok asked.</p><p>Namjoon sighed. “They’re in over their heads with all of it. Hate crimes are getting a lot more common, and even though Mum says nobody’s really badly physically hurt, there’s always the unsaid ‘yet’. Things seem to be getting worse.”</p><p>“Which is why I wanted you both to come here tonight,” Seokjin said grandly. He produced a sheaf of parchment from his person, the paper on top bearing the words <em>ARMY OF HOPE</em> in his neat cursive. “I think it’s our duty to spread the voice of acceptance to the ignorant masses. Someone might come from an extremist family, but we can always guide them to the light.” He tapped the word <em>HOPE</em>. “A sort of society for students of all families to mingle, y’know?”</p><p>“No offense, Jin, but do you really think someone who’s been born into all this pureblood propaganda is going to change their minds because of a school club?” Hoseok snorted derisively. “People like, say, Taehyung- or Nott- or any of those other snakey little shits?”</p><p>Seokjin’s face shone with earnest. “That’s the whole point, don’t you see? This is for <em>them</em>, and we’ll <em>make</em> them listen!”</p><p>Hoseok exchanged a look with Namjoon, who only shrugged helplessly. “Only if you give me permission to hex your cousin if he acts up.”</p><p>Seokjin beamed. “Done!” He shuffled the parchments around, jotting down their names next to his. “Ah, there’s just so much planning to do before we can set the plan into motion! We’ll start out small, like talking to other people about all these issues, and getting their ideas on how to stop them! Ooh, maybe we could get interviews from the professors, and-”</p><p>Hoseok looked back at the parchment. <em>ARMY OF HOPE</em>, huh? He could work with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Use Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kings of Leon cos I'm a basic bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Hogsmeade excursion of the school year fell on the weekend before Jimin’s birthday. As usual, the rest of the boys did their utmost to keep their plans a secret, and as usual, Jimin caught wind of them long before they were thrown into fruition.</p><p>He was grinning all the way to the Three Broomsticks, having seen the poorly-concealed bulges ‘hidden’ in his friends’ coats. Not to mention that Jeongguk, being absolutely the worst actor in the history of acting, had to bleat like the genius he was, “We have empty boxes in our coats. To, um, bring the stuff we buy back.”</p><p>Jimin stifled a peal of laughter while the three seventh years cast murderous glares at Jeongguk’s bewildered face. Nevertheless, he had the grace to act surprised when they grandly bestowed their gifts on him.</p><p>Jeongguk cradled his bottle of Butterbeer between his hands, excluded from his friends’ conversations (Jimin and Hoseok were discussing Quidditch practice, and they shooed Jeongguk away when he tried to eavesdrop. And he’d much rather eat dragon dung than voluntarily listen to Namjoon and Seokjin cooing at each other. Really, the fact that they’d been able to keep their relationship a secret for so long was a miracle in itself).</p><p>“Blimey, looks like someone had a bad week.” Hoseok was staring at the haggard-looking witch sitting at the bar next to them. She downed a full glass of Firewhisky like it was a shot, waving the barmaid over for more.</p><p>“Try takin’ on a full-grown giant yourself, lad, and then we’ll talk,” she said in a low voice, her pale eyes focused at the millimeter of drink left in her glass. She could’ve been young, but the expression on her face gave her the look of a much older person.</p><p>“Giant?” Jeongguk asked despite himself.</p><p>“Aye.” She shook her head, wincing at the same time. “Barely got off with all my limbs. Right gobshites, giants are, but they’ve got the brute strength to make up for it.”</p><p>“I thought giants lived far away from... From us,” Namjoon said, frowning a little.</p><p>“What was one doing down here, then?” The witch narrowed her eyes suddenly, scrutinizing Namjoon’s face. “Aren’t you Auror Lee’s boy?”</p><p>Namjoon’s eyes widened. “Er... Yeah.”</p><p>The woman’s face split in a near-blinding grin then, making her look years younger. She held out her hand. “Irene McKinnon- I train under your parents at the Ministry. And you must be the Jeon child.” She smiled at Jeongguk, two crooked front teeth poking out. “Well, it’s been nice talking to you lot, but I’d better get going. Hope we meet again.”</p><p>Seokjin’s sweet tooth led them to Honeydukes next, and they came out with their pockets considerably lighter and bags of sweets in their arms (“Don’t underestimate the need for stress eating, young grasshoppers,” Seokjin warned. “Just wait till you’re N.E.W.T. students next year.”).</p><p>A little further off, Jeongguk saw a fifth-year girl drag her boyfriend to Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop- a place that those who were painfully single kept a wide berth of. He saw Namjoon’s eyes trail after their interlocked hands. Looking down, Seokjin’s and his were brushing, but barely.</p><p>For a moment, Jeongguk allowed himself to wonder what it was like to have someone like that. He’d only ever kissed Jimin, but both of them had been fourteen and drunk on the bottle of Firewhisky they’d nicked from the Jeons’ kitchen one Christmas. Afterwards they had resolved to never speak of it again, and Jeongguk rarely ever thought of it.</p><p>(Except for that one dream he had almost a year later, after which he woke up in a cold sweat and a throbbing between his legs. He couldn’t look his best friend in the eye for a week.)</p><p>Hoseok was the one to break him out of his reverie. “I want to go to Zonko’s. Who’s with me?”</p><p>Seokjin glued himself to Hoseok’s side immediately, and Namjoon let out a deep breath. “I’m gonna go with these two buffoons.” This earned him a slap around the head courtesy of his boyfriend. “I don’t know how or why I’m the only responsible one out of us; you guys are blooming prefects.”</p><p>“Mate, you’ve just got the soul of an eighty-year-old man trapped in the body of a teenager,” Hoseok said solemnly.</p><p>“And what a fine body it is.” Seokjin wiggled his eyebrows. Jeongguk didn’t want to go too far along that train of thought. “Jimin? Jeongguk? You comin’?”</p><p>The trek back to Hogwarts took considerably longer than the one to Hogsmeade, since they were weighed down considerably by their purchases.</p><p>“Bit odd, what Irene said, about giants down here,” Namjoon suddenly piped up. “They usually don’t do too well where humans are.”</p><p>“Where do they usually live?” Jimin asked, spinning on his heel to face their older friends as he walked backwards. Jeongguk gently steered him clear of anything he might trip over on the path.</p><p>“High in the mountains, pretty far away from human civilization.” Namjoon turned his head, looking at the mountains in the far distance. “There aren’t that many now. There used to be a lot more, and then us wizards chased them away.”</p><p>“They’re quite dangerous, giants are,” Hoseok said. “Really barbaric- and combine that with bodies that size, and. Well. It’s not pretty. Still, I’ve never heard of a giant venturing far away from their herd.”</p><p>“Maybe it got lost,” Jeongguk suggested. “Or exiled.”</p><p>Seokjin snorted. “Oh, little Jeonggukkie- giants don’t bother with exiling. They just rip your head clean off and call it a day.”</p><p>“I really hope Irene dealt with it.” Hoseok shivered. “I’d hate to think what would happen if it escaped.”</p><p>Jimin’s lips were tugged downwards, but he kept mum for the rest of the trip.</p><p>The sight of Hogwarts was akin to an oasis- it was mid-October, but the cold was already settling in. It would be a long, cold winter.</p><p>After bidding their goodbyes at the entrance, they left for their respective common rooms. Namjoon kept up a steady flow of chatter along their way, to which Jeongguk contributed in grunts and nods.</p><p>Although on the first day Jeongguk had been daunted by the sheer amount of flights of stairs he needed to conquer to reach the Ravenclaw common room, Namjoon had been quick to bestow upon him the important knowledge of shortcuts scattered around the school. A tapestry on the third floor was especially useful, since it concealed a doorway that led to just a staircase below the door to their common room.</p><p>The embroidered tiger and rabbit on the canvas darted away as they approached- Jeongguk saw the unfortunate rabbit reappear on a painting of a hunting scene not too far off. The dogs were about to give chase but then the tiger followed behind, sending the canines scampering away.</p><p>He drew the tapestry back and then immediately wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Edward Arrington’s curly head of hair was the first thing he saw, and then Arabella’s dark locks, caged between the wall and her boyfriend. Both of them whipped around at the light falling on them, turning nearly as red as the gleaming badge on Edward’s robes.</p><p>For a moment all four of them stood gaping at each other like fish, and then Edward awkwardly shuffled out, trying in vain to adjust his robes. Arabella patted down her hair, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting indeed. The three of them traipsed up to the common room in silence.</p><p>But despite the silence blanketing them, Jeongguk’s mind was as loud as ever.</p><p>
  <em>How would it feel to be held like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How would it feel to have someone like that?</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jimin liked to consider himself someone who rarely, if ever, lost his head. It was basically a job requirement for being a friend of the likes of Jeongguk.</p><p>But at this specific moment in time, Jimin was helpless. Helpless, and alone, because Hoseok had conveniently run off to discuss reserving the pitch for Quidditch practice just two minutes before. Although he wasn’t sure if the older boy would’ve been much help in this particular instance.</p><p>Still. The company would’ve been nice.</p><p>Rationally, he knew that he would be better off ignoring this entirely, considering what had happened the last time. He could very clearly see his friends’ faces in his mind, berating him for even entertaining the possibility of extending a helping hand.</p><p>And yet he hated the notion of not doing so when he very well could’ve.</p><p>Sighing at his own possible stupidity, Jimin descended the staircase to the crumpled figure of Yoongi Min at the bottom.</p><p>At first the older boy seemed to think that Jimin would walk past. When he stopped in front of the figure curled upon itself, Yoongi started. He peered up at Jimin through his overgrown bangs.</p><p>“You.” The word was almost a whisper, uttered too softly to include any venom.</p><p>Jimin’s smile was stiff. “Me.”</p><p>The bruise on Yoongi’s cheekbone stood out against his pale flesh. Of course Jimin should’ve known that any encounter with Taehyung wouldn’t’ve left Yoongi unmarred- of all the people who loved to torment the seventeen-year-old, Taehyung had it the worst. Though he never directly touched Yoongi, he had more than enough power over his minions for them to do his ugly bidding.</p><p>He should’ve known by the smug smile Taehyung have him as he brushed past, Klaus Flint in a tow. Klaus had the brains of a mountain troll but the dimensions and temperament of one too, and Taehyung used this to his advantage.</p><p>Yoongi looked defeated at the moment. The bruise was the only mark on his face, but he was on the floor for a reason- no doubt his other injuries were concealed by his robes. He reminded Jimin of a stray animal- angry, hurt and unloved.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he crouched down next to the boy. Yoongi gaped uninhibited at him.</p><p><em>Well, that makes two of us, </em>thought Jimin.</p><p>Reaching into his bag of Honeydukes purchases, he drew out the first thing his fingers grasped. He wrinkled his nose when he registered the pentagonal box- his friends did enjoy seeing him squirm whenever he was faced with a Chocolate Frog, and they must’ve slipped it into his bag when he wasn’t looking, expecting a good laugh. At least giving it to Yoongi would be a good riddance.</p><p>Yoongi stared at the sweet like he’d just extended a handful of dragon dung. A little impatient, Jimin waved the box under his nose.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Yoongi finally asked. “I’ve been nothing but horrid to you.”</p><p>Jimin ignored the question he had no reasonable answer to. His arm was beginning to ache from holding it out for so long, but he counted it a small victory when Yoongi accepted it.</p><p>He got to his feet when the other showed no signs of movement. Besides, he didn’t think it wise to linger any longer- he’d done what he had to do, and staying behind would be foolish. Expecting Yoongi to further their conversation (of sorts) would be even worse.</p><p>He was almost at the door when he heard, imperceptibly, the sound of a box being opened.</p><p>And perhaps Yoongi hadn’t outright thanked him, and he hadn’t expected to; but then again, he hadn’t expected the small ways he expressed his gratitude either. The little things, like pushing his ink bottle over when Jimin couldn’t find his own in Astronomy, or nudging him awake in History of Magic whenever he found himself dozing off.</p><p>But the thing he liked the most was the small, almost shy smile Yoongi had on his face whenever he saw Jimin. Of course, the Slytherin was quick to look away and Jimin didn’t want to make his friends suspicious, but those few moments when Yoongi’s eyes would meet his without any of the hostility they held before... Somehow, they meant a little more to him than he’d admit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I died a little inside when it hit me that I named a couple in this Bella and Edward... Forgive me for my sins</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mistletoe and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited in the aftermath of the Dynamite MV, so please forgive any errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no one who could make a beef bibimbap that lived up to Mrs. Park’s.</p><p>Even after two heaped helpings later, Jeongguk wouldn’t’ve declined to a third. It was only out of politeness that he refrained himself from reaching to serve himself again- that and the thought of the Quidditch match against Slytherin scheduled for the second week after term started. The last thing he wanted was for his broomstick to snap in half the moment he clambered on.</p><p>“That was a lovely dinner, Auntie.” Jimin’s mother beamed, her eyes shaping into crescents the same way as her elder son’s.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it, darling,” she cooed. “Who’s up for hot chocolate?”</p><p>While Jimin’s parents and his siblings retired to the living room with their mugs, Jeongguk trailed after his best friend as he led them out onto the porch. Snow blanketed their surroundings, a stark white against the inky backdrop of the night sky speckled with stars.</p><p>They sipped on their drinks in silence for a while. It warmed Jeongguk up from the inside- both the hot chocolate, and how much at home he felt with the Parks.</p><p>“When d’you think your mum and dad will be back?” Jimin’s voice cut through the silence.</p><p>Jeongguk kept his voice low- it felt like a crime to disturb the peaceful ambience around them. “They didn’t say.” He gnawed on his bottom lip, finally allowing some of the worry he’d felt since the beginning of the holidays to seep into his mind. “Only that they’d be gone as long as it took. I’m assuming Minister Jenkins doesn’t want it to get out.” He let out a sigh. “I’m- I’m worried, Min. Mum and Dad- they- well. They’ve looked better.”</p><p>Jimin turned to face him. A line of cream decorated his upper lip, which he tried in vain to lick away. “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he said. “And Joon’s parents will be with them too, yeah? They’ll look out for each other.”</p><p>“I sure hope so,” Jeongguk sighed again. “Come on, now- we’d better head inside. I’m sure Jiwon’s waiting impatiently for you to conjure up some Christmas magic.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jeongguk woke up Christmas morning when a heavy weight launched itself at him, landing right on his chest. He wheezed, opening his eyes to see a pair of large brown ones staring back at him.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Jeonggukkie!” the weight shrieked.</p><p>Jeongguk blinked sleepily, smacking his lips. “Merry Christmas, Jiwon.”</p><p>Jimin’s little sister embodied the spirit of a particularly excitable Labrador puppy and lacked none of the cuteness. She jumped on his futon several times, jolting his still half-asleep limbs uncomfortably. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!” she sang, each word increasing in pitch.</p><p>A groan came from the bed above them. “What time is it, Jiwon?” As amiable as he usually was, Jimin was rarely ever so in the mornings.</p><p>“Six o’clock!” the seven-year-old chirped brightly. “Wake <em>up</em>, Minnie!”</p><p>Jimin groaned again. “Did you wake up Jisungie yet?”</p><p>At the mention of her other brother’s name, Jiwon gasped. “Oh, no!” Immediately she ran out of their room, presumably to launch herself at Jisung and do her best impersonation of an air raid siren.</p><p>“Behind that kindly Hufflepuff mask of yours, you’re pure evil.” Jeongguk grinned at his older friend, shaking his head.</p><p>Jimin shrugged. “Anything for another two minutes of peace.”</p><p>Unfortunately, it was only a minute that passed before Jisung entered their room, a surly look on his face and an overexcited Jiwon bouncing at his heels. The preteen chucked a toy soldier at Jimin’s head, who hadn’t seen the incoming missile and yelped in surprise. In his effort to get out, he somehow managed to tangle himself in his sheets further and rolled over onto Jeongguk. Both of them groaned at the impact.</p><p>Dispassionately, Jisung said, “Wake up, you turd.”</p><p>Jeongguk and Jimin joined the rest of the Parks at the breakfast table after the quarter of an hour it took for them to regain the will to live. Jiwon was on the floor, piles of wrapping paper torn to shreds around her as she was already set to work on a toy train set. Jisung was markedly more dignified in his unwrapping, though he too couldn’t keep the excitement out of his face at the sight of his gift.</p><p>Jeongguk gaped when he unwrapped his own present along with Jimin- both of them receiving a pair of Quidditch mitts, which were definitely not found in the Muggle world.</p><p>“Mum- Dad- how did you-?” Jimin voiced Jeongguk’s own thoughts aloud.</p><p>Mr. Park beamed. “Oh, the Jeons dropped by just before you boys came home for the holidays! They were kind enough to let us tag along- mind you, I still haven’t the foggiest idea what this <em>Kwid-dich</em> is.”</p><p>“That reminds me, dear,” Mrs. Park cut in. “They wanted you to have this.”</p><p>She handed Jeongguk an envelope that seemed rather too bulky to contain just a letter. Jeongguk opened it uneasily, his stomach dropping when its contents fell into his hand.</p><p>A neatly folded parchment, and a key.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard, Jeongguk...” Jimin placed a palm on his friend’s shoulder, who was still staring at the offending object in his palm as if he was willing for it to disappear.</p><p>The Parks looked bemused. “What is it, Jeongguk, dear?” Mrs. Park asked hesitantly.</p><p>Jeongguk gulped. His eyes were stinging with tears that he desperately tried to keep at bay. “It’s the key to their vault at Gringotts,” he managed to croak out.</p><p>. . .</p><p><br/>The town of Holmes Chapel was beautiful this time of year. The twinkling fairy lights strung up all around the storefronts cast a merry glow on everything around them, enticing smells wafting in from their doorways.</p><p>Jeongguk was trying not to cry.</p><p>Jimin’s hand was tiny compared to Jeongguk’s, but he’d still wrapped it tight around his friend’s. Words hung heavy in the air between them- Jimin didn’t know what he could say, and deep down knew that there was nothing that would ever make it better.</p><p>The letter that had accompanied the key was now resting heavy in Jeongguk’s hand- he’d refused to let it go since he’d been handed it this morning. It didn’t explain much, except for Jeongguk to stay safe and to avoid returning to his own house for as long as possible, and that the key was a precaution. Precaution for <em>what</em>, the letter didn’t specify, but it needn’t’ve.</p><p>Just in case the Jeons never made it back. Just in case Jeongguk was left to navigate the world on his own.</p><p>Jeongguk had finally let the dam break at the final words, both of his parents’ writing spelling out <em>We love you so much, Jeonggukkie.</em> Even Jimin hadn’t been able to keep his own tears away.</p><p>Mrs. Park had at once enveloped Jeongguk into a massive hug, her arms tightening around the sobbing boy as if she was scared to let him go. Even Jiwon, young as she was, had wrapped her chubby arms around Jeongguk’s legs, burying her face into the material of his trousers.</p><p>Now, several hours later, they were walking down the streets of Jimin’s sleepy little hometown in an effort to bring the smile back to Jeongguk’s face. Jisung was with some of his own friends, and Jimin’s mum and dad had carefully led an overexcited Jiwon away.</p><p>Surprisingly, Jeongguk was the one who broke the silence. His voice was still thick from all the crying, and Jimin’s heart ached. “I just wish they’d told me more,” he whispered. “All I have left of them is a damn strip of parchment and an ancient key.”</p><p>“Jeonggukkie, hey.” Jimin wrapped his arms around Jeongguk’s quaking shoulders, letting the younger soak his coat with his tears. He frowned at some of the people who were peering inquisitively at them. Two boys standing too close for comfort of the nosy inhabitants of this sleepy town would be the scandal of the century. “Hey- let’s walk a bit further, yeah? There’s a place I know that not many people do- we’ll be left alone then.”</p><p>He led Jeongguk to an abandoned gazebo in the park- it was cold and dark enough outside so that nobody would be there, and anyway, the place was in shambles and cut off from the rest of the area. They sat down on a low bench inside, the only light being from the moon. Eerie shadows were cast on Jeongguk’s face, paler and more drawn that usual.</p><p>“I just wish I could’ve said a proper goodbye.” Jeongguk inhaled sharply. “I mean, I wish they could’ve never left at all, but...”</p><p>Jimin pulled the taller closer to him by his shoulders. Jeongguk buried his face into Jimin’s scarf, letting his tears stain the fuzzy fabric.</p><p>“We’re here for you, Guk.” Jimin nuzzled his face into Jeongguk’s raven locks. “Whatever happens, remember that you’ve always got us. Me, Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin. My mum and dad and Jiwon- hell, even Jisung.”</p><p>Jeongguk drew back. His eyes were still watery, but the corner of his lips curled up by just a smidgen. Jimin counted it a victory, albeit small.</p><p>“I know,” he said quietly. His eyes drifted up to a point above their heads, and his lips parted slightly.</p><p>Jimin followed his gaze, cheeks tingeing a little when he saw what had captured Jeongguk’s attention.</p><p>“Mistletoe.” Jeongguk’s voice was so quiet Jimin was surprised he’d even heard it at all.<br/>His gaze fell back to Jimin’s, and then dropped down to his mouth. Subconsciously, Jimin’s tongue darted out to run along his chapped lips. Jeongguk’s eyes followed the motion. His own eyes fell on Jeongguk’s mouth, rosy from the cold and slightly parted. Had his best friend’s lips always looked that nice?</p><p>He couldn’t tell who leaned in first, but when he felt a pair of lips on his, he let his eyes flutter shut completely. His body pressed closer to Jeongguk’s, who had his hands on Jimin’s shoulders, pulling him even further in. Jimin let his hands rest on Jeongguk’s waist, chasing the warmth with his mouth.</p><p>He didn’t know how much later they separated, but now, Jeongguk’s lips were red from more than just the frigidity. They were still parted, little gasps escaping them. When he finally tore his gaze away from them to look at Jeongguk’s eyes, he saw the other boy already focused on him.</p><p>There was no hesitation to lean in again.</p><p>That night, when Jeongguk crawled into his bed, they stared at each other for a long moment. When the first tear trickled past Jeongguk’s eyes, Jimin wiped it away and pulled the boy closer to him, biting his lips tightly keep his own sobs from escaping.</p><p>. . .</p><p><br/>Jiwon had just as much a love for animals as her oldest brother did. But whereas Jimin was exceedingly careful in his handling of them, Jiwon would often get overexcited in her attempt to befriend them and would end up subjecting them to nothing less of torture instead.</p><p>Such was the fate that awaited the owl that swooped into the Parks’ foyer the Sunday morning before they were to go to King’s Cross. Jiwon reached for the bird, nearly strangling it in her attempt to give it a hug. Jimin held his little sister back, screaming at Jeongguk to get the mail.</p><p>Jeongguk fumbled with the rolled-up paper before finally managing to untie it. It unfurled on the table, the familiar font spelling <em>THE DAILY PROPHET</em> on the front page.</p><p>However, it wasn’t that which drew his attention, but the blaring headline below it.</p><p>Jimin yelped when Jiwon leaped out his arms, trying to reach for the owl. Holding his sister back with one arm, he thrust a random assortment of Sickles and Knuts at the owl.</p><p>“Keep the change,” he gasped, and the tawny owl hooted once before swooping out, Jiwon pouting at where it had been. She stomped away moments later, most likely to her parents’ arms to tell them Jiminie was being Ji<em>meanie</em>.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, twat.” He slapped Jeongguk upside the head. “What are you gawking at, anyway?”</p><p>Wordlessly, Jeongguk pushed over the newspaper to Jimin. Jimin’s own mouth dropped open in a silent gasp when he saw the print.</p><p>
  <em>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE APPOINTED HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh the jikook wasn't even supposed to be here it just... happened,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cloudburst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday to the bestest boy on the planet</p><p>jungoo, this is for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ceiling of the Great Hall reflected an overcast sky; great, bulging clouds loomed overhead, giving breakfast a gloomy ambience. In spite of it, the students were in high spirits- even most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were donning blue or green, and normally Jeongguk would’ve been thrilled to see that the amount of those in blue far surpassed those in green.</p><p>And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the task at hand- his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he’d had with Namjoon several nights back, in the safety of their common room.</p><p>The Lees too had been part of whatever mission Jeongguk’s parents were on- Jeongguk felt stupid that he hadn’t even thought of it. But unlike the envelope and vague information bestowed upon him, Namjoon’s parents had divulged a great deal more to the older boy.</p><p>When Namjoon had told him that at the start of the term, he’d been so resentful that he’d ignored him for an entire week. But curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he’d finally swallowed his pride on Saturday night.</p><p>What he was told was this: there was a rising unrest amongst the purebloods that was impossible to ignore, and that their actions had steadily grown more aggressive- yet, somehow, methodical. There were whispers of a leader, a pureblood Lord- claiming to be a descendant of Slytherin- who was rallying some of the oldest pureblood families around him. Namjoon had mentioned his name just once, and yet even its memory made chills run down Jeongguk’s spine. <em>Voldemort</em>, he’d said. Flight of death.</p><p>Their parents were away to gather more intel. They suspected that the Ministry knew more than they were letting on, and even that some of the Ministry officials were in cahoots with the other purebloods- the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges were all members of the aristocracy that had always been very vocal about their dislike of the liberties Muggleborns and Squibs were offered.</p><p>The key to the Lees’ Gringotts vault hadn’t been the only one Namjoon had been gifted with. Another one, this time bulkier and shinier.</p><p>“On the Yorkshire moors,” Namjoon had said in a whisper, “there is a house. More than enough for two people.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s eyes widened, registering what his friend was implying. “You mean-?”</p><p>“I cast a Fidelius Charm over it. We’re to stay there until they come back- them or a messenger, in case they ran into- into something they couldn’t get out of, and they were-” Namjoon choked up at this point, and Jeongguk’s heart clenched. He had been so preoccupied with the matter of his own parents that he hadn’t considered for a moment what Namjoon must’ve been going through. “My mum and dad- and yours- want us to stay there. Out- out of harm’s way.”</p><p>All of it made Jeongguk’s head spin. He’d been tossing and turning in his bed until dawn, trying to process everything that had been thrust upon him out of the blue.</p><p>He was brought back to the present when Arabella snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Eat up, Seeker.” She held out a plate of buttered toast to him. “Can’t have you fainting in the middle of the game.”</p><p>Jeongguk forced himself to down the food Arabella was a second away from shoving down his throat. Namjoon was nowhere to be found- he’d stumbled into the older boy coming out of the common room and their only interaction had been tight smiles on both of their parts and a good luck wish from Namjoon’s.</p><p>But when they were out on the pitch, Jeongguk caught a glimpse of a dusty blond head towering above the other students in the sea of blue, standing next to three other familiar figures.</p><p>The Slytherin team captain Klaus Flint was built like a boar and seemed to have the temperament of as well. Jeongguk watched as he grasped Christopher’s hand with unnecessary force; who, to his credit, managed to keep a straight face.</p><p>He tried to focus on the red, meaty hand that seemed to be tightening around Christopher’s with every passing moment to ignore the part of his traitorous mind that was screaming, <em>had Taehyung always looked this good in his Quidditch uniform?</em></p><p>Jeongguk had become accustomed over the years to the snarky comments Taehyung would make before a match started- unlike the rest of his team members, he wasn’t just all brawn and no brain. His digs were no doubt meant to throw the other players off, to discourage them before the match even began.</p><p>But today, he was quiet. Next to him, Amycus whispered something in his ear. Jeongguk’s frown deepened when he noticed how Taehyung had barely reacted.</p><p>Madam Hooch’s whistle pierced through all the background din, and the two teams kicked off the ground. As always, everything else seemed to fade away once Jeongguk was in the air, clearing his mind of anything except for a golden flutter.</p><p>Jeongguk flew well above the reach of any rogue Bludgers, celebrating each time Ravenclaw scored a goal and groaning whenever Slytherin did. He was so engrossed in the brilliant save Isobel made that he almost didn’t notice the Snitch hovering right next to Taehyung’s ear. Who... Hadn’t noticed it.</p><p>The first drops of rain began falling just as he captured the Snitch in his hand. Its golden wings fluttered once uselessly before stilling.</p><p>The groans from the Slytherin crowd were loud, but the cheers drowned them out. Isobel did a loop-the-loop in celebration and the team let out a collective cheer when Christopher nearly fell off his broom when Katherine Wood pulled him to her and kissed him.</p><p>“We’d better go inside!” someone yelled. “We’re going to get soaked!”</p><p>He allowed himself to be pulled from his broom and carried on the others’ shoulders, raindrops drenching everything but the joy of the Ravenclaw team. And yet, despite his teammates’ rejoicing, he couldn’t help the ugly feeling coiling in his gut. He only won so easily because Taehyung’s head was far from in the game.</p><p>It made his victory all the less savory.</p><p>When they reached inside, Jeongguk had finally had enough. “Er, if you guys could let me down, I really, really need to go to the loo.”</p><p>Chris looked only too happy to be given the chance to go celebrate with Katherine elsewhere, and the others looked relieved as well- Jeongguk was far from being featherweight.</p><p>He slipped into a nearby bathroom just to make his white lie convincing. Thankfully, it was empty- the last thing he needed were more people congratulating him or giving him the stink-eye.</p><p>Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he looked away twice as quickly- reminders of the bags under his eyes and just how obscenely pale he was were not very pleasant ones.</p><p>When he heard the sound of what seemed like several people getting nearer, he panicked. Doing the only thing which seemed logical in the moment, he darted into an empty stall.</p><p>He saw a swish of green robes before he pushed the door closed.</p><p>“Thanks for that, mate.” Amycus Carrow’s voice wasn’t a particularly dulcet tone on good days- now, in his strop, he was almost growling. “What the fuck was going through your mind?”</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was on the receiving end of Amycus’ admonishments. The irritatingly familiar scoff that followed cemented Jeongguk’s suspicions, as did the low mutter that followed.</p><p>“You’d better have a good enough explanation for the shit you pulled. Flint’s fucking livid; the Snitch was right by your head and you could’ve easily gotten it before that ponce.” Jeongguk frowned at this assessment of his character- sure, he did cling to his friends, but that was purely because of his crippling shyness. Nothing to do with the fact that he found a particular Slytherin attractive, or his best friend’s lips a little more than distracting lately.</p><p>Taehyung scoffed again, condescension dripping from his voice when he said, “There are far more important things than a bloody Quidditch match.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Tell that to Flint’s face, you twat, and maybe he’ll give you a taste of the fists you love getting him to use on others so much!”</p><p>Jeongguk heard a faint rustle, and then a soft gasp. It was silent for a long time afterwards, and curiosity ate away at him. When he couldn’t bear it any longer, he opened the door just a crack and peered outside.</p><p>Amycus had his back to him, and Taehyung’s head was dipped. Taehyung’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and he was showing something on his arm to the other boy. Jeongguk tried in vain to see what it was, but his view was obscured.</p><p>“He... He gave you this?” Amycus finally whispered. All traces of anger had vanished from his tone, replaced with the usual awe and respect that Taehyung commanded.</p><p>
  <em>He?</em>
</p><p>Taehyung’s smirk was sudden and uncalled for and made Jeongguk’s heart do a stupid little jump in his chest. “A mark of those who serve him.”</p><p>“But... But only those he deems... <em>Worthy</em> will ever be given it.”</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes narrowed. “And you don’t think I am?” He stepped back, letting the sleeve fall back into place. Jeongguk bit back a gasp when the older boy’s gaze fell on the stall he was hiding in. His grin widened as he leaned closer to Amycus. “And he knows I will prove myself far beyond all others.”</p><p>. . <em>.</em></p><p>The rain was battering down on the castle outside. Jimin had never been more thankful for the warmth and comfort being a Hufflepuff provided- he pitied poor Jeongguk and Namjoon in their frigid tower.</p><p>Roseanne was trying to get him to revise some Defense Against the Dark Arts class work they’d been given, but he found himself barely paying attention. Without thinking, he got to his feet right in the middle of her spiel about ghosts. At the hurt expression on her face, he tried to remedy it with the first excuse that came to mind.</p><p>“I’ll get us something to eat. Our minds can’t work on empty stomachs, and all that.”</p><p>Thankfully, she seemed to accept this with good grace, and Jimin was out of the common room in seconds.</p><p>He made his way over to the kitchens, where excited squeaks of “Master Park!” from the house elves greeted him.</p><p>“D’you think I could maybe get something to eat?”</p><p>Moments later, he was walking out laden with baskets of food that he could barely carry. He had so much in his arms that he almost didn’t see the lump of green at the bottom of the staircase.</p><p>He caught himself just in time from stepping on it, and wished he could say he was surprised to see the straggly black head of hair.</p><p>“Yoongi!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The smile Yoongi gave him was laced with bitterness. “The password changed again and nobody told me.”</p><p>Jimin frowned. “So, you’re just going to... Wait there?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, as if he was used to it, and Jimin’s heart ached. “Yeah, until someone comes by.” He let out a sigh. “They’ve got to, yeah? Sometime.”</p><p>Jimin bit the inside of his cheek. “You could wait in our common room,” he blurted.</p><p>Yoongi stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. He felt heat creeping up his neck and onto his face- no doubt he was doing a splendid impersonation of a tomato. “Students from other houses aren’t allowed in each others’ common rooms, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah- of course.” Here he was, a prefect, being taught the rules by somebody else. “I could wait with you, then?” His mind was screaming at him to shut up before he said something stupid, but it seemed as if the connection between his brain and mouth had been severed. “A friend and I were studying- we’ll bring it here-”</p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t do that.” A flush had settled on Yoongi’s cheeks. It stood out brilliantly against his ivory skin. “I couldn’t impose on you-”</p><p>“You won’t be imposing, I promise!” Jimin held up the baskets. “And we’ve got plenty of food to share- you just wait here; I’ll be right back-!”</p><p>Thankfully, unlike the rest of his friends, Rose was prepared to let bygones be bygones when he explained the situation to her, and joined them outside with several cushions she’d nicked from the common room. They huddled together in a small alcove, Jimin with his back to the corner and the other two in front of him.</p><p>He didn’t intend to reach for a pasty the same time Yoongi did, and certainly didn’t intend the rush of electricity when their fingers brushed. Blushing furiously, he stammered out an apology and focused twice as hard on his notes.</p><p>He felt a nudge on his knee, and looked up to see Rose giving him a calculating look. He threw her the most innocent expression of absolute bewilderment he could muster, though it became genuine when he saw she was trying to tell him something.</p><p><em>Yoongi</em>, she mouthed, and Jimin immediately looked at the older boy.</p><p>He was staring at the pasty that he still hadn’t eaten, an odd expression on his face. Jimin turned back to Rose, who had her eyebrows arched in question.</p><p>He turned back to his book, ignoring her eyes burning into the back of his head.</p><p>Thankfully, the next Slytherin to come by was Maria- one of the few reasonable ones. Jimin didn’t know what he’d’ve done if one of Yoongi’s regular tormentors had come by. She did a double take when she saw them.</p><p>“Well,” Yoongi said. He almost looked sad. Well, he always looked sad, so maybe sadder would be more apropos. “I’ll- I’ll be going, then.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jimin’s smile came a second too late, and a look passed between Rose and Maria that he didn’t even want to begin to decipher. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>The small smile Yoongi gave him made his chest clench just a little.</p><p>He made up a lie on the spot of having an ear-splitting headache once they were inside the safety of their own common room. The guilt he felt intensified at Rose’s sympathetic smile but he left before he could dwell on it for too long, making his sluggish way up to his dormitory before collapsing onto his bed face-first.</p><p>Sleep didn’t come easy to him that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is gonna be the last update for a while oof</p><p>finals are coming up y'all and I have studied n o t h i n g</p><p>wake me up when October ends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Biting Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bitch I’m back by popular demand</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first meeting of the Army of Hope took place on the same afternoon the sixth years had their first Apparition lessons. Jeongguk and Jimin sped along the corridors, tripping over their robes- Jimin yanked Jeongguk upright, nearly strangling the younger in his effort to prevent him from tumbling down a flight of stairs.</p><p>They burst into the fourth floor classroom Namjoon had told them about, disheveled and sweaty. Jeongguk flushed when everybody looked up, and he kept his head hung low as he trailed after Jimin to a pair of seats at the front.</p><p>“Right, now that everyone’s here,” Seokjin clapped his hands together, “let’s begin. Welcome to the Army of Hope.”</p><p>Jeongguk chanced a look around. A few seats back, Arabella was sitting between Edward and Roseanne; there was Christopher next to Katherine and several boys from Gryffindor; a group of Hufflepuffs and a seventh year Ravenclaw he vaguely remembered… Not a single one of them had a serpent on their robes.</p><p>“Thank you all for joining us.” Seokjin beamed. Several girls swooned, and Jeongguk felt a stab of remorse for them. “You’re standing up for what we believe is a very worthy cause.”</p><p>He gestured to Namjoon, who nearly toppled over a chair in his haste to get up. “Er, as Seokjin said, we asked you all to come because- because, well, frankly, things have pretty much gone to shit in the outside world.” A few people snickered at this and it earned him a warning look from Seokjin, but it seemed to have lessened his tension, and Namjoon spoke his next few words more freely. “People have divided themselves on things that shouldn’t even fucking matter- it’s the twentieth fucking century, and we should’ve been past all this by now, but- apparently not. We live in a world of bigots and classists. Anyone who’s been keeping up with the papers knows things are looking pretty damn grim.”</p><p>Hoseok had been perched atop the teacher’s table for this long. Now, he got to his feet. “Out there, people are being discriminated against just because of where they come from. Which is why we’ve started this society, this alliance between all students. Where everyone is welcome, and crap like blood and family history doesn’t matter.” He looked around. “It’s called the Army of Hope, and it’s for everyone.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to be doing, exactly?” someone called from behind. “Making alliances? Forging friendships? That’s it? No offense, Hoseok, but we aren’t the audience you should be talking to. None of us are bigoted arseholes.”</p><p>“Yeah, if anyone, it should be those Slytherins you should be trying to convince!” another added.</p><p>A few voices murmured in assent and Seokjin’s smile faltered. Hoseok squared his shoulders and looked the Ravenclaw who’d spoken first right in the eye. “What are we doing? We’re making an effort to be a voice against hatred, a voice of reason. Silence is violence.</p><p>“We’re making sure that no student ever feels ashamed of who they are and where they come from. We’re resisting bigotry. We’re trying to stop this before it gets out of hand. And if you feel like this isn’t worth your time, nothing’s stopping you from walking out that door.”</p><p>The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Nobody stood up.</p><p>“Right.” Namjoon got to his feet from his rickety chair. “First order of business: we’ll start with the first years. Prefects already have the duty of looking out for the younger members of their house, so what we’re doing is more of an emotional support thing. I’ve asked Professor Dumbledore for permission and he’s granted it to implement a buddy system in school, where we’ll be helping out students who need it. And before you go, please sign this sheet.”</p><p>Jeongguk scribbled his signature below Jimin’s. Their hands brushed when Jimin handed him the pen and he blushed furiously.</p><p>When it was only the five of them left in the classroom, Namjoon sighed and flopped back into his chair. There was a sickening crunch and he went tumbling to the floor.</p><p>“That looked painful,” Hoseok commented.</p><p>“Help me up, you arse.” Namjoon brushed the dust off his robes. “Well, what do you think, lads? Think that went well?”</p><p>“I’d say it was pretty decent,” Jeongguk assented. “I especially liked that part Hobi did- ‘silence is violence’- that bit was pretty good.”</p><p>“Oh, Gukkie, stop!” Hoseok shoved Jeongguk mock-playfully and nearly subjected him to a similar fate as Namjoon’s</p><p>Jimin hummed. “There wasn’t a single Slytherin, did you see?”</p><p>“Did you expect any?” Seokjin snorted and shook his head. “The Slytherin house was founded on pureblood mania and supremacy. Nine hundred years wouldn’t’ve changed much.”</p><p>Jimin’s lips were pursed. Jeongguk wished he could read his mind. About this, and other things too.</p><p>“We didn’t tell everyone else all of it,” Namjoon interjected suddenly.</p><p>Jeongguk exchanged a look with Jimin. “All of what?”</p><p>Seokjin cleared his throat. “My father’s brother wrote to him again.”</p><p>“Daeshim?” Jimin asked at the same time Jeongguk said, “Taehyung’s dad?”</p><p>The oldest boy nodded. “They’re part of some pureblood organization.”</p><p>“With Lord Voldemort.” Jeongguk looked to Namjoon for confirmation.</p><p>“It’s already spiraled out of the Ministry’s control,” Hoseok added.</p><p>Jeongguk remembered his mother’s laugh, the baritone timbre of his father’s voice, and tried to push those memories to the recesses of his mind- they were just too painful. He met Namjoon’s eyes. The older boy’s eyes held the same pain he felt.</p><p>“You two had better be off.” Namjoon glanced at his watch. “Don’t you have your first Apparition lessons today?”</p><p>“Oh, blimey, yeah!”</p><p>The lessons took place in the Great Hall. Jeongguk felt rather stupid, staring at the inside of his wooden hoop and willing himself to dematerialize and rematerialize inside of it. On his side, Jimin had his face twisted in consternation, glaring at the hoop like it had done him some great personal harm. He bit back a laugh and looked around.</p><p>Everyone in their year had turned up- even Yoongi Min, who was morosely staring at his own hoop. The Slytherin next to him gave him a sudden shove, sending the pale boy tumbling into his hoop. Jeongguk felt a moment’s pity for him.</p><p>Wait, not everyone.</p><p>Jeongguk scanned the Slytherin crowd once more, then looked around the other houses even though he knew it was impossible. There was no sign of Taehyung anywhere.</p><p>He nudged Jimin. “Kim’s not here.”</p><p>Jimin made a noncommittal grunt. “Probably off somewhere being a prat.”</p><p>“His entourage are here, though.”</p><p>His friend sighed. “Maybe he overdosed on Cockroach Cluster and is shitting up a storm as we speak. I dunno, Guk, and I don’t particularly care.”</p><p>Jeongguk cared, though, and it bothered him for the rest of the lesson. Not even when Yoongi splinched himself was he distracted too much- he only knew it because Jimin had gasped and made as if he was about to go to the older boy until Jeongguk tugged him backwards.</p><p>Jeongguk found Jimin rather distracting in his own right. The Christmas hols after finding out about his parents had been a mess- Jeongguk had spent most of it crying or staring blankly into space for extended periods of time.</p><p>The only time he’d felt anything beyond hopeless was at night, when he’d crawl into Jimin’s bed and the older would pin him down, his mouth latching onto Jeongguk’s immediately. They’d kiss until Jeongguk’s lips felt numb and the hardness between his legs too stiff to ignore, after which Jimin would retreat to the bathroom and Jeongguk would stuff his hand down his pyjama pants and try to get off before Jimin came back.</p><p>The night before they came back to Hogwarts, though, Jimin hadn’t left. He’d pulled back from Jeongguk long enough to give him a determined look, and then he’d pressed down against him. The delicious friction of another warm body instead of his hand had made Jeongguk nearly combust then and there.</p><p>But the morning after, Jimin had avoided him, and Jeongguk had taken the hint. Afterwards, he’d acted like nothing had happened between them, and Jimin’s relief was so palpable it almost hurt.</p><p>Jeongguk didn’t particularly mind, though. In the dark, it was easy to replace Jimin’s face with someone else’s, someone with dark, curly hair and piercing eyes pinning his hips down, lips latching onto his neck…</p><p>Jeongguk hated Taehyung Kim. He hated himself even more.</p><p>Him and Jimin had both taken care to avoid being alone in the same confined space afterwards. Jeongguk’s reasoning was that he didn’t want to make his best friend even more uncomfortable with the situation than he already was. He didn’t know what Jimin thought.</p><p>So when they walked into the boys’ bathroom after lessons and Jimin said, “We’re the only ones here,” he didn’t know what to think.</p><p>Jimin didn’t leave him much time for thinking, though- not when he stalked over in two quick strides and caged Jeongguk against a wall, pressing their lips together.</p><p>Jeongguk’s mouth fell open and he clutched the front of Jimin’s robes, pulling him closer. Jimin let out a low groan when he tangled his fingers in Jimin’s hair, his tongue pressing against Jeongguk’s.</p><p>“Stop,” Jeongguk mumbled against Jimin’s lips when he bit down. “Jimin, stop.” The other boy pulled back, his usually plump lips even plumper. “What are we doing?”</p><p>The corner of Jimin’s lips quirked upwards. “It’s called snogging, Jeon.”</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>Jimin’s smile faded and he looked away. “Does it mean anything to you?”</p><p>Jeongguk allowed himself a moment’s thinking. “Does it have to?”</p><p>“No.” Jimin shook his head. “Not unless you want it to. I mean… I’m fine with what we’ve got going on.”</p><p>“Good. So am I.” Jeongguk’s eyes fell back to Jimin’s swollen lips. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it, then.”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Jeongguk almost didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until Jimin pulled away, only to push him backwards into a stall. They’d just managed to close the door behind them when the door to the bathroom swung open.</p><p>He leaned over, trying to press their mouths together, and almost whined when Jimin pressed his palm to Jeongguk’s lips. Jimin lifted his eyebrows, unfairly amused with the situation. <em>Prat</em>.</p><p>There was no sound from the other side. Jeongguk licked Jimin’s palm and the older pulled back in silent disgust.</p><p>Jeongguk jerked his thumb towards the door. <em>Let’s go out?</em></p><p>After a moment’s debate, Jimin nodded.</p><p>Jeongguk looked into the mirror the same time Yoongi did. The Slytherin’s mouth fell open at Jeongguk’s disheveled state. But it wasn’t until after Jimin came into view did his face visibly crumble.</p><p>“You’re a bloody animal, Jeon-” Jimin’s words died in his throat when he met Yoongi’s eyes through the mirror. “Yoongi-” he began.</p><p>But he was already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;-; someday I’ll make Yoongi happy I promise</p><p>see, I hate the ‘Slytherin bad, evil, no-good, horrible’ trope as much as anyone else but I’m trying to make this as close as I can to the original seven books and that requires shitting on the Slytherins</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Winds of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DECEMBER, 1970</strong>
</p><p>Jeongguk mostly felt Namjoon’s absence in the nights. For years, he’d grown accustomed to insomnia-induced midnight rendezvous in the common room, stuffing themselves on whatever treat Mrs. Lee had sent Namjoon that week or one of Jeongguk’s hauls from Honeydukes. Whenever he’d come downstairs after unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep, he would be sure to find the older sitting cross-legged in his favourite armchair, poring through some obscure book he’d unearthed from the library. Or it would be Jeongguk mindlessly doodling on a parchment, and Namjoon descending the staircase, a dimpled grin and, “Get out of my chair, you git!” on his lips.</p><p><em>Just another week. One more week, and it’ll be the hols, and you can see him again</em>. The thought cheered him up considerably.</p><p>But his insomnia hadn’t left when Namjoon had, and after an hour of rolling around in his bed while wide awake, he pulled himself out of bed.</p><p>He didn’t see the person in the armchair until a head peered over the top.</p><p>“<em>Merlin’s boll</em>-” He stopped when he recognized the boy.</p><p>“Hello, Jeongguk.” Dirty (and quite literally), straggly blond hair hung around his pale face that was usually locked in a dreamy expression, but now looking quite interested.</p><p>“Xenophilius.” Jeongguk glanced down at the book lying open on the fourth year’s lap. He seemed to be quilling some sort of design on the pages- an odd geometric symbol, perhaps a rune. A circle, inside a triangle, bisected by a straight line. Odd. “What are you doing up so late?”</p><p>“Writing.” Jeongguk stared at him, waiting to see if he’d elaborate. “For <em>The Quibbler</em>.”</p><p>Jeongguk refrained from pulling a face with great difficulty. <em>The Quibbler</em> was Xenophilius’ pride and joy; several handwritten sheets of parchment held together by Spell-o-tape made up the odd magazine. A new issue always found its way to the Ravenclaw common room every month, spouting the most bizarre and outlandish tales. Needless to say, Xenophilius Lovegood was the unfortunate brunt of much teasing, though the boy seemed painfully oblivious to it all.</p><p>“I’m writing about the Gnome Revolution,” Xenophilius beamed.</p><p>“The- the <em>Gnome Revolution</em>?” Jeongguk repeated weakly.</p><p>The younger boy’s unnerving grin widened. “It’s happening all over Britain; I’m surprised you haven’t noticed; although the Ministry <em>is </em>trying to keep it rather hush-hush.” His pale eyes suddenly widened. “Hey, your parents work at the Ministry, don’t they? D’you think you could get me a quote or two?”</p><p>“Xenophilius, I-” Jeongguk stared helplessly at his earnest face. “I- I really have to go to the library.”</p><p>Xenophilius debated this for a minute. “Could you find something for me about the Gnome Revolutions of 1815?”</p><p>Jeongguk winced. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>He was barely out of the doorway when Xenophilius spoke up again. “Oh, and Jeongguk? You can say <em>bollocks</em>, I don’t mind.”</p><p>The corridors were colder than usual, colder than they should be. Jeongguk’s exhales appeared as tiny clouds in front of him. The cold seemed to seep in through his robes.</p><p>Why was it so cold?</p><p>And it was so dark, too. Usually, the torches on the walls would burn brightly well into the night, enchanted to light up on their own accord when darkness fell, and to extinguish themselves at daybreak. But only one torch at the far end of the corridor was aflame, and as Jeongguk watched, it too flickered out.</p><p>Only the moon and him saw the shadow. Only the moon and him saw it gliding across the stone floor.</p><p>Its cloak swept the floor and dragged on for several feet behind it. The hood was up, obscuring its face. Flecks of snow, shockingly white, rested on its shoulders, undisturbed by its motion; a specter in monochrome. The chill Jeongguk had felt earlier intensified, chilling him to the bone.</p><p>When they’d been in the third year, Professor Merrythought had taught them about Boggarts. Wily spirits that could sense fear, Boggarts took the shape of the greatest fear of the person closest to it. As a thirteen-year-old, Jeongguk’s greatest fear had been vipers, and he’d nearly passed out when one the size of a small dragon had slithered out from the broom cupboard the professor had found the Boggart in. For weeks to come, Taehyung and the other Slytherins would hiss whenever he walked past them.</p><p>That had been a different form of fear, Jeongguk realized now. <em>This</em> fear was worse, exponentially stronger; a deep sense of dread that encompassed his entire being.</p><p>But something was keeping him rooted to the spot. Jeongguk watched from the shadows, hardly daring to breathe.</p><p>From the folds of its cloak, a skeletal hand drew out an object. And then the shadow spoke in horrible, hissing voice; hardly human, almost serpentine.</p><p>“My trusted servant,” it said. “You have kept your word.”</p><p>And another figure moved forward from the shadows, tall and broad-shouldered. It dropped to its knees. “It is an honor to serve you, my lord,” said Taehyung Kim.</p><p>“Your parents assure me that you will serve me as faithfully as they do.” Taehyung nodded. “Rise, then.”</p><p>It pressed the object into Taehyung’s hands. Taehyung stared at it wordlessly. “My lord, I-”</p><p>“You must keep this safe. I cannot linger.” The figure withdrew its hand back into the folds of its cloak. “Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies.” A note of rage bled into its voice as it said, “I will outlast all those old fools blinded by age and fear, too blind to see greatness, far too weak to seek it.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jeongguk was doodling in his textbook in first-period Defense Against the Dark Arts. Right next to the description of an Inferius, he’d drawn a tall, hooded figure; a long black cloak, snowflakes glistening on its shoulders, and a horrible, skeletal hand reaching out from the cloak…</p><p>“Blimey, Guk; who’s that supposed to be?” Jimin was peering over his shoulder, lips downturned.</p><p>“I dunno.” Jeongguk hadn’t gotten around to telling Jimin about his midnight escapade of the night before; there had been far too many people around them. He closed his book and looked around, wondering if right now was an appropriate time; there were fewer students in class- after coming of age, some had left for jobs. Still others had failed the sixth-year exams. Jeongguk wondered which of them had been the case for Yoongi Min; he hadn’t seen the boy since term started.</p><p>Taehyung was there, though, sitting at a table with Jennie and the Carrow twins again. Jeongguk stared at him, trying to find evidence for him being awake at the same time Jeongguk had been last night.</p><p>Taehyung suddenly looked back at him and Jeongguk turned back to Jimin. He could feel Taehyung’s stare on him for a long time afterwards.</p><p>“Merrythought’s later than usual.” Jimin glanced at the watch on his wrist. “It’s been five minutes.”</p><p>“Wasn’t at breakfast, either.”</p><p>Five minutes stretched to six, and seven, and eight. By the tenth, everyone looked impatient. When the door opened, all the seventh years turned around, expecting to see Professor Merrythought’s familiar smiling face.</p><p>But it was Professor McGonagall who walked in in her stead. Her face had gone as white as chalk.</p><p>“I’m afraid there’s been a horrible accident.” Her voice shook, and Jeongguk felt that same crippling dread he’d felt last night wash over him. “Professor Merrythought is dead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if it’s clear enough but this chapter bridges the content of this book with the original seven books (if you want a reminder, read the 20th chapter from THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE). For anyone else, if you’re scratching your head and wondering why the hell I’m saying this chapter is so pivotal, please don’t hesitate to lmk; I’ll try to explain it the best I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this listening to the piano duet from The Corpse Bride on loop and doped on painkillers after a trip to the dentist so please show mercy on me for any oddities ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal">Jimin’s coat did little to keep out the cold. The fire he’d conjured only warmed his free hand, that too leaving the outside exposed to the biting weather; the bag in his other hand felt like a block of lead. Not for the first time, he wished he had his Apparating license, or that Hobi was with him. But Jimin had mastered Apparation into his hoop without splinching barely a week ago, and being the newest Keeper for the Chudley Cannons left the older with free time on his hands to do even his own shopping.</p><p class="Normal">It wasn’t like either Jeongguk or Namjoon could go out in public, not with the dire warnings their parents had left them before the Jeons and the Lees disappeared- and Seokjin’s uncle had publicly declared for Voldemort, so they all agreed he’d best lay low as well. Having moved in with Namjoon (and by extension, Jeongguk) a few months after they’d left school, Seokjin was now a permanent fixture in the Yorkshire manor only the five of them knew of.</p><p class="Normal">The thought of Seokjin and the warm supper he was sure to have made motivated Jimin to press on. They would be waiting for him; he could guilt-trip Jeongguk into giving him the couch in front of the fireplace- as big of a brat as the youngest was, he would hardly object, not when Jimin had made sure to stock up on Chocolate Frogs even though they made him squirm…</p><p class="Normal">“Even <span><em>you</em> </span>won’t be able to miss this one.”</p><p class="Normal">He counted three black figures, standing stark in contrast to the backdrop of white; two in front, one lagging behind. They wore long, hooded cloaks and pointed hats, with masks concealing their faces.</p><p class="Normal">
  <em><span>Death Eaters</span>.</em>
</p><p class="Normal">Jimin’s hand twitched towards his wand, but the odds were not in his favour; the joined force of the disarming spell the two figures in front aimed at him threw him backwards. His wand flew out of his hands and disappeared into the snow.</p><p class="Normal"><em><span>So this is how I die</span></em>. The thought was almost peaceful. <em><span>Too bad I couldn’t get these Chocolate Frogs to Jeongguk.</span></em></p><p class="Normal">“Go on, Squib- what are you waiting for? The Mudblood lost his wand; that should even out your odds.”</p><p class="Normal">The Death Eater hanging behind mumbled something that was lost in the wind when it reached Jimin, but the two in front had heard it. “Suit yourself. But the Dark Lord will find out- you can’t keep shirking your duties forever.” Its voice was almost gleeful when it said, “And he’ll punish you, Min- you’ll wish you killed the Mudblood when he’s through with you.”</p><p class="Normal">
  <em>Min?</em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span>The two pointed their wands at him. “</span>
  <em>Crucio</em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">The curse hit Jimin right in the middle of his chest. Excruciating pain as he’d never felt before went through his body; the blood in his veins felt like it had been turned to molten lead, his skin like it was being shredded to bits. Screams clawed their way out of his throat, and if he could open his eyes, he was sure there would be blood everywhere. He barely registered collapsing to the ground.</p><p class="Normal">Vaguely, he heard a yell, a voice he’d only heard speak just above a whisper before. The two foreign voices yelled out a response that he couldn’t discern through the ringing in his ears, and then his body stopped shuddering altogether.</p><p class="Normal">Was this what death felt like? No, he was regaining feeling in his limbs; he could feel the coldness around him, the snow seeping into his clothes. He staggered to his feet, remnants of the agony he’d felt lingering in his limbs.</p><p class="Normal">There was a crumpled black shape a few feet away from him. Jimin squinted and a throb of pain shot through his skull. Wincing, he limped over to the figure.</p><p class="Normal">It lay completely still, even when Jimin dropped to his knees next to it. There was a dusting of snow on the black robes and silver mask, and Jimin recognized the third figure, the one who’d hung back when its companions had attacked him.</p><p class="Normal">With trembling fingers, Jimin pulled the mask off.</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi Min’s face was as white and as cold as the snow surrounding them.</p><p class="Normal">. . .</p><p class="Normal">Jimin jerked awake after a dreamless slumber, banging his head on the wall behind him. For a moment, he’d forgotten where he was; he stared at the pale green wall in front of him with a painting of a severe-looking witch, mind completely blank. His memories came back to him all at once- the snow, being attacked by Death Eaters, Yoongi…</p><p class="Normal"><em>Yoongi</em>.</p><p class="Normal">He snapped his head to a side, wincing at the stab of pain that went through his neck. A pair of cat-like eyes were already staring at him.</p><p class="Normal">“Oh, Yoongi; thank Merlin you’re okay!” Jimin leapt onto the bed and practically smothered the older boy in a hug, jumping back when the other hissed in pain. “Shit, sorry.”</p><p class="Normal">“It’s fine,” Yoongi said quietly. He’d shifted his stare to his hands. “Where am I?”</p><p class="Normal">“St. Mungo’s Hospital.” Jimin sat back in the rickety wooden chair next to Yoongi’s bed.</p><p class="Normal">“Oh.” Yoongi looked at the painting of the witch, who sneered at him haughtily before leaving her frame.</p><p class="Normal">Jimin gulped, wishing he had Namjoon’s gift for words. “Yeah, you were… you were in pretty bad shape after the attack.” Yoongi’s eyes remained firmly affixed on the now empty frame, but his breath hitched. “You were so cold; I thought you were… I took you here.”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin forced himself to maintain eye contact when Yoongi slowly turned his head. “Oh,” the older repeated. Then, after a long silence, “Thank you.”</p><p class="Normal">“I should be thanking you.” Jimin dragged his chair as close to the bed as he dared without scaring Yoongi away. “You took the brunt of the impact.” He took a deep breath, looking earnestly into Yoongi’s eyes. “That was really brave of you.”</p><p class="Normal">He was surprised when Yoongi shook his head fiercely. “I was a coward. I shouldn’t’ve let them curse you at all.” Yoongi let out a deprecating laugh. “If I was even half a wizard, I would’ve been able to stop them.”</p><p class="Normal">Abandoning all inhibitions, Jimin gripped Yoongi’s chin and forced the older to face him. “Don’t you ever call yourself that. If not for you, they would’ve killed me. I owe you my life.”</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi’s pale skin had blushed a fierce scarlet. Jimin wasn’t too sure he was any better off himself, not when their faces were this close to each other. “I’m useless with a wand-”</p><p class="Normal">“A wand doesn’t make you a wizard.” Jimin cupped Yoongi’s face with both hands. “You’re so much more than people have ever told you you were.”</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi ducked his head, but Jimin didn’t miss the way his lips curved up ever so slightly.</p><p class="Normal">“I’ll get us something to eat; you must be famished,” Jimin decided. “Tea sound good?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin trooped up to the fifth floor, where the Visitors’ Tearoom and Hospital Shop were. The Hospital Shop sold postcards with gruesome photographs of injuries and dire warnings on them (one showed a regretful wizard with pincers growing out of his cheeks and spider’s legs, captioned ‘EVERYTHING MIGHT SEEM SWELL UNTIL YOU CAST AN UNKNOWN SPELL’). He selected a postcard with a picture of a sobbing witch with large green spots all over her body, sprawled next to a dusty cauldron (‘A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS’) and scribbled a hurried message to Hobi while waiting for his tea.</p><p class="Normal">
  <em>Encountered a pair of D.E.’s. I’m OK. At St. Mungo’s.</em>
</p><p class="Normal">“Thank you.” He smiled at the witch behind the counter when she handed him two steaming cups of tea. “D’you know where I could send this off, perchance?”</p><p class="Normal">He dashed over to the owl she pointed out and tied the postcard to its leg, and doubled back to buy a packet of biscuits, going downstairs as fast as he could without spilling the drinks.</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi was sitting up in bed when he arrived, staring pensively at his hands. Jimin cleared his throat, holding up the tea and biscuits with a wide grin. “I come bearing nourishment.”</p><p class="Normal">From the hungry way Yoongi looked at the food, Jimin could tell he hadn’t had a proper meal in days. He nibbled in the edge of a biscuit, letting Yoongi polish off the rest. Seokjin would’ve made enough for him, too, anyway.</p><p class="Normal"><em><span>Shit, the others</span></em>. They’d be worried out of their minds- Jimin should’ve been home hours ago. He hoped none of them ventured out into the snow to look for him; he should’ve told Hobi to drop by the manor on his way-</p><p class="Normal">The door to the room slammed open, and Hoseok Jung burst inside, his bright orange robes nearly blinding Jimin.</p><p class="Normal">“Jimin!” he all but yelled. Thankfully, him and Yoongi were the only people inside. “What happened- I came as soon as I heard-” He finally registered the third person in the room, and his face twisted into an ugly scowl. “What is <span><em>he</em> </span>doing here?”</p><p class="Normal">“If not for <em><span>him</span></em>, I’d be dead now.” Jimin tilted his chin up defiantly, daring Hoseok to interfere. “He saved my life.”</p><p class="Normal">The expression on Hobi’s face was almost comical; jaw dropped open, eyes wide, his hair sticking out like he’d stuck his fingers into an electrical socket. “He- what?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin took a deep breath and began his tale. Hobi listened with rapt attention, his mouth hanging open the entire time. When he reached the part where Yoongi had taken the curse for Jimin, Hoseok winced and looked at the oldest. Yoongi kept his eyes steadfastly on the floor.</p><p class="Normal">“Blimey,” Hobi breathed at last. “So they cursed you and left?”</p><p class="Normal">“They must’ve thought us as good as dead.” Jimin rubbed his arm. “I mean, I s’pose we were. I lost my wand, so I had to use Yoongi’s.”</p><p class="Normal">Hobi was silent for a long time. Finally, as if it was causing him the greatest agony to do so, he smiled at Yoongi. “Thank you.”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin glanced from Yoongi’s uncomfortable expression to Hobi’s forced smile. “You should go,” he said quietly. “Tell the others. I’m fine, I really am.”</p><p class="Normal">Hobi’s eyebrows drew together. “Jimin, I don’t want to leave you here alone-”</p><p class="Normal">“I won’t be alone.”</p><p class="Normal">For a moment, the older looked as if he might put up a fight. Then he nodded. “I’ll be back by nighttime.” And then, in a flash of bright orange robes, he was gone.</p><p class="Normal">. . .</p><p class="Normal">Jimin’s neck ached from the odd position he’d fallen asleep in. He smacked his lips, pulling a face at the taste of his own bad breath. Yoongi was fast asleep, his fists curled up like a child’s, soft snores escaping his parted lips. Jimin held his breath as he brushed Yoongi’s bangs away from his face.</p><p class="Normal">“Jimin.”</p><p class="Normal">He glanced at the doorway. “Jeongguk? What are you- why-”</p><p class="Normal">“We reckoned it would be okay for one of us to leave the house at a time. Joon and Jin stayed at the manor, and Hobi Apparated us here.” Jeongguk pushed himself off the doorframe. “He’s upstairs, getting us tea.”</p><p class="Normal">The younger suddenly enveloped Jimin in a hug, and Jimin hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his best friend until then.</p><p class="Normal">“I was terrified out of my mind.” Jeongguk’s voice came out muffled from his face being pressed against Jimin’s chest. “When you got late… I swear, Jimin, I already lost my parents. I don’t want to lose you too.”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin tightened his grip.</p><p class="Normal">“Can’t you come home? Please?” Jeongguk pulled back, his eyes pleading.</p><p class="Normal">“Jeongguk…” The older sighed. “I went through this with Hobi. I can’t leave Yoongi here.”</p><p class="Normal">Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows. “Hasn’t anyone been by to visit him?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin shook his head, looking back down at the pale boy. Yoongi’s fists were curled, child-like, next to his head. He’d curled into himself, making his body appear as small as possible. The sight sent a pang through Jimin’s heart.</p><p class="Normal">“You’re not doing this out of obligation, are you?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin gulped. “No. It stopped being that way a long time ago.”</p><p class="Normal">He had to hold back a gasp when Jeongguk suddenly hugged him again. “I hope you figure everything out, Min.”</p><p class="Normal">. . .</p><p class="Normal">Jeongguk’s question ate away at Jimin for the remainder of the night, well into the next day. Why <span><em>hadn’t</em> </span>anyone been by to visit Yoongi? It was obvious that he had no friends at school, but surely he had a family?</p><p class="Normal">The Healer who’d tended to them had let Jimin know that they’d be discharged that afternoon. Because Jeongguk was the absolute worst at keeping secrets, Jimin knew that they’d made grand preparations for him coming back home; Hoseok would be dropping by to pick him up, and he’d stay at the manor for another day until going back to his parents’.</p><p class="Normal">But where would Yoongi go?</p><p class="Normal">He certainly hadn’t looked overjoyed at the thought of leaving the hospital; when Jimin had broke the news, all he’d gotten in return was a small, “Oh,” from Yoongi’s part.</p><p class="Normal">“I can’t wait to see Minnie,” Jimin piped up, trying to break the awkward silence. “My cat,” he added, when Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any pets?” Internally, Jimin cringed. What a juvenile question.</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi’s smile was bitter. “Can’t afford one.”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin’s embarrassment turned to sheer mortification. “Sorry.”</p><p class="Normal">“It’s not like it’s your fault.” The older gave a dry, humourless chuckle. “My dad hates animals anyway. Come to think of it, he hates everything.”</p><p class="Normal"><em><span>No mum in the picture?</span></em> “Do you- do you live with your father?” Jimin ventured.</p><p class="Normal">This time, Yoongi full-on laughed. “Not anymore. He was glad to see the back of me, I’ll warrant. I’ll admit that I wasn’t particularly thrilled to be there.”</p><p class="Normal">“Yoongi, I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="Normal">“Again, not your fault.” Yoongi took a deep breath, and said in a small voice, “I’ve blamed you for a lot of other things that weren’t your fault, either.” He was staring at the wall again. “Muggles killed my mum.”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin inhaled sharply.</p><p class="Normal">“When they found out she was a witch.” Yoongi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “You know how small-town folk are… I was four.” His throat bobbed. “They murdered her right in front of me. Dad never forgave me for letting her die. I haven’t forgiven myself either.” His voice broke on every word.</p><p class="Normal">“It isn’t your fault either.” Jimin held each of Yoongi’s hands in his own. The elder’s hands were skeletal; knobby knuckles, ghastly pale fingers that dwarfed Jimin’s pudgy, childlike hands. Jimin couldn’t help but think that they fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p class="Normal">Hoseok came for him in the afternoon, ruddy cheeked and rosy nosed from the cold. He beamed at Jimin. “Ready to go home, Jiminie?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin tried to smile. “Yeah, just let me gather the rest of my things.” He’d deliberately put off getting ready until the last moment. If Yoongi had noticed, he didn’t say a thing.</p><p class="Normal">Hoseok cleared his throat. “Uh, Yoongi?” The two in the room stared at him. For once, Hobi didn’t sound irritated when addressing the oldest. “Where will you be going?”</p><p class="Normal">Jimin held his breath and looked at Yoongi, who was also gaping at being talked to without venom. “I… I don’t really know.”</p><p class="Normal">After another beat of silence, Hobi took a deep breath. To everyone’s surprise, perhaps mostly his own, he said, “Come with us.”</p><p class="Normal">Yoongi’s eyes found Jimin’s. “If you’ll have me.”</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Loveless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at first, I thought, ‘this opening is too ominous, I don’t want to scare people off’</p><p>but then I came to the realization that I am, in fact, Satan, and that I want to see you suffer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In time to come, Jeongguk would find himself wondering when the end began. Perhaps it was doomed from the start; from the very first day he met Taehyung on the Hogwarts Express, meeting eyes over Yoongi crumpled on the floor.</p><p>Or maybe it had been in their fifth year, when he saw Taehyung snogging Jennie King in the corridor and Jeongguk hadn’t been able to explain the ugly twisting in his heart- or how it had felt lighter all of a sudden when he’d found out that they’d broken up weeks later.</p><p>Or maybe it had been this year, the first day of their last year at Hogwarts, when Jeongguk looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and noticed Taehyung looking rather worse for wear.</p><p>“What are you staring at?”</p><p>Jeongguk jumped when Arabella poked his side, thick eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Nothing.”</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Because unless you’ve mastered non-verbal spells over the hols, staring at Kim won’t make him burst into flames.” She paused, chewing her food thoughtfully. Her cheeks were ballooned like a squirrel’s. “<em>Did</em> you master non-verbal spells over the hols?”</p><p>Jeongguk sighed and went back to prodding at his pork chop. Dinner was sumptuous, as always on the first day of term, but he found that he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. Namjoon would have been amazed at the sight. “Nothing strong enough for murder, no.”</p><p>She hummed thoughtfully. “We’d better be thorough with them, anyway- we could use all the extra house points we can get this year. Now that Christopher’s not the Quidditch captain anymore, the team’s bound to go to shit. Kath told me that the gremlins can’t tell one end of a broomstick from another.”</p><p>He let her ramble on about Quidditch and the house cup and Edward never letting her hear the end of it if Gryffindor ever won, nibbling his food. He’d probably (definitely) regret not finishing his food later, lying in bed awake because he’s too hungry to fall asleep, but the look on Taehyung’s face and the way he looked in general was bothering Jeongguk. The fact that it was even bothering him in the first place bothered him even more.</p><p>He should’ve been happy seeing Taehyung’s sunken face, his once golden skin now a sickly yellow, his once springy curls now just limp and hanging around his drawn face like black drapes. After all, what made his supposed sworn nemesis look so horrid, should’ve made Jeongguk overjoyed.</p><p>Instead, all he felt was a terrible feeling of concern.</p><p>Sleep came to him slowly that night- partly because there was a gnawing sensation in his stomach, and a stronger, far more fearsome feeling in his chest. As he chewed on the leg of a Chocolate Frog he’d stashed under his pillow, he found his mind wandering to Yoongi- and by extension, Jimin.</p><p>He’d been surprised- they’d all been surprised- when Jimin and Hoseok came home from St. Mungo’s two days before Christmas with Yoongi in a tow. Maybe he wasn’t as shell-shocked as Namjoon and Seokjin had been- their jaws had practically been on the ground- because he’d seen the way Jimin had looked at Yoongi that night at the hospital, when he thought no one was watching. Even before that, his best friend had always had a soft spot for the Slytherin. Jeongguk had put it off to Jimin’s boatloads of compassion and sympathy he doled out to everyone, no matter how undeserving, but that night had helped him piece together the puzzle pieces.</p><p>It had been awkward at first, whenever all six of them together. None of them were as quick to forgive as Jimin was, least of all the three oldest. Jeongguk, for Jimin’s sake, had made an effort to befriend Yoongi.</p><p>To his surprise, he had far more in common with the older boy than he’d thought. They shared a love for music- particularly the Beatles, a Muggle band Jeongguk had discovered through Jimin, and Yoongi because, much to Jeongguk’s surprise, was half-blood. He’d wanted to prod deeper into Yoongi’s heritage, but the older boy had been uncomfortable with the topic, and Jimin had given Jeongguk a look that could curdle milk when Jeongguk seemed to not back down.</p><p>After the few days they’d spent together, Yoongi had become far more comfortable with Jeongguk than he’d thought, and Jeongguk found himself thawing slightly. Even the others made more of an effort to get closer to the boy.</p><p>Despite all of this, Yoongi only ever looked truly comfortable when Jimin was around. At first, when Jeongguk had noticed it, he’d felt a twinge of envy. Did he fancy Jimin? Surely not- all those times they’d kissed, all Jeongguk had ever felt in the moment was lust. Jimin was objectively the perfect boyfriend- handsome and charming and sweet- and Jeongguk knew him like the back of his hand- and he’d consider Jimin as close as a brother, even, if it weren’t for the fact that they’d touched each other in far more intimate ways than siblings ever should.</p><p>Obviously, he didn’t fancy Yoongi. It wasn’t that the older boy was particularly unattractive, and he seemed to be putting his bigotry behind him- but Jeongguk would always pity the boy, and love born out of pity was perhaps the worst sort there was.</p><p>So, if he wasn’t jealous of Jimin or Yoongi, why was did he feel so awful whenever either of them looked at the other with a type of affection they didn’t show for anyone else?</p><p>The answer had come to him only days before; it wasn’t either Jimin <em>or</em> Yoongi he envied, but rather Jimin-<em>and</em>-Yoongi. The singular entity. The couple. Jeongguk didn’t need to walk in on them shagging to know they were one. Perhaps they hadn’t realized it, but they were well on their way to it.</p><p>Jeongguk envied them for that.</p><p>He wanted what they had; he wanted the lingering looks, the soft touches, the feeling that he belonged to someone, and them to him. Because Namjoon and Seokjin were disgustingly in love, and Hobi was married to his job, but Jeongguk had nothing to call his own.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jeongguk stared at the bucktoothed third year in front of him. The third year stared right back.</p><p>“Well?” the kid- Peter, was it? - said boldly. “Can you, or can you not?”</p><p>“Peter, I-” Jeongguk sighed, shaking his head. “The Army of Hope is about unity and helping create alliances. You become a part of it because you want to make the world a better place.”</p><p>Peter cocked an eyebrow and exchanged a look with his freckled friend. “So, you’re saying you <em>can’t</em> give me Hoseok Jung’s autograph?”</p><p>With great difficulty, Jeongguk refrained from rolling his eyes. “It’s not a matter of whether I <em>can</em> or <em>cannot</em>, but whether I <em>will</em> or <em>will not</em>.”</p><p>“So, you <em>will not</em>?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Jeongguk deadpanned. He plastered a smile on his face, though he knew he was fighting a lost cause. “But you’re welcome to stay and learn more about the Army of Hope, if you’re interested.”</p><p>Peter wrinkled his nose. “Save it. Come on, Felix- this isn’t worth our time.”</p><p>Jeongguk sighed as both of them left. “The others were so much better at this than us.” He waited for Jimin to acknowledge his words, but got naught a whisper from the older. “Jimin?”</p><p>Jimin was doodling at the corner of his parchment- a letter <em>Y </em>in perfect cursive, delicate curlicues on the bottom of the letter. It wasn’t the first time.</p><p>Jeongguk sighed again. The others should’ve passed the torch to someone else to shoulder the responsibilities of the Army of Hope; Jeongguk was far from a born leader and Jimin was too distracted too often. And only a few of the original members retained the conviction they’d had since Hoseok, Seokjin and Namjoon had been at Hogwarts.</p><p>He took a sip from his Butterbeer, wrinkling his nose at the lukewarm temperature. The barmaid could deal with the half-inch of drink left at the bottom of the mug- he was far too full anyway.</p><p>A gust of cool air whooshed inside when the door to the Three Broomsticks opened, and several students walked inside. Jennie led the pack, with the Carrow twins falling behind. All of them were Slytherin seventh years. None of them were Taehyung.</p><p>As if answering Jeongguk’s prayers, Jennie made a beeline for a table within earshot of the one he was sitting at with Jimin. Jeongguk pulled his scarf higher so it concealed the bottom of his face, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>Jennie let out a soft sigh, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder. “I’m not moving from here until I’ve regained feeling in my limbs. Someone be a dear and fetch me something hot to drink.”</p><p>Amycus sneered at her. “What, you think you’re Prince Kim or something? Get it yourself.”</p><p>Jeongguk pulled his scarf up even higher, the loose threads now tickling his nose. He tried not to sneeze.</p><p>Jennie looked taken aback. “Well, sorry I offended you that much.” She got up from her seat and walked over to the counter, her dark ponytail swishing behind her.</p><p>Alecto rounded on her twin. “You didn’t have to act like such a prat, Amycus. What’s gotten into you? You’ve been out of it all morning.”</p><p>Amycus snorted. “Try rooming with Taehyung, we’ll see how pleasant you are the next day. The twat keeps coming to bed at unholy times. Since my bed’s the closest to the door, he bumps into it every fucking night.”</p><p>Jeongguk never thought he’d be thankful for Alecto Carrow, of all people, but he was definitely grateful when she asked the question on Jeongguk’s mind. “Taehyung goes out every night? Where’s he going?”</p><p>“I asked him. Here’s the answer he gave me.” Amycus rolled his sleeve up. Alecto gasped at the savage burn mark on his forearm. Even Jeongguk felt a little sick to his stomach.</p><p>Taehyung never seemed particularly fond of many of the people who surrounded him- Jeongguk maintained that he thought of them as subjects rather than peers- but the Carrow twins and Jennie had been somewhat closer to him than any others who vied for his attention. For Taehyung to turn on Amycus like that…</p><p>Jennie returned to the table, two Butterbeers in her hands. She slid one across the table to Alecto, pointedly ignoring Amycus, who scoffed and stalked off to the counter. The two girls were left awkwardly staring at each other.</p><p>Clearly, that was the extent of the conversation. Jeongguk shook Jimin out of his stupor (who’d managed to transform the bottom part of the <em>Y </em>to a <em>J</em>) and they trudged up to the castle. Jeongguk tried to bring up what he’d overheard about Taehyung, but by the time he’d mustered up the courage, Jimin was already bidding him goodbye at the staircase that led down to the Hufflepuff dormitories.</p><p>Jeongguk let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A stairwell shrouded in darkness led from the level of the Hufflepuffs’ dorms to the Slytherin dungeons. He imagined Taehyung trudging up the steps in the dead of the night; was he meeting that same person- entity- he met all those months ago? What had the shadow gifted him?</p><p>Why did Taehyung look so awful?</p><p>. . .</p><p>Perhaps things would have gone differently if Jeongguk had walked past the boys’ bathroom on the sixth floor just a few days after the Hogsmeade trip. If he’d continued to the library like he was supposed to. If he had Jimin by his side. If, if, if.</p><p>But Jeongguk had not any of those. Instead, he entered, and he’d seen Taehyung Kim clutching the sink so hard that his knuckles were almost the same shade as the porcelain. His back was turned to the door and hunched over the basin, his shoulders shaking as sobs wracked through his body.</p><p>And then he looked up, piercing dark eyes meeting Jeongguk’s wide ones staring at him through the mirror.</p><p>Taehyung straightened his back. Jeongguk didn’t know if it was shock or fear that kept him rooted to the spot when Taehyung wheeled around and walked over to him. For a moment, Jeongguk thought that he would hit him. His fingers brushed against the wand in his pocket.</p><p>In time to come, Jeongguk would realize that this was the moment everything was set in stone; when Taehyung leaned down and their lips met.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and I oop-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Skinny Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shadow came out of the Slytherin dungeon and stole across the corridor in the dead of the night. Jeongguk waited until it was several paces ahead of him to step out of his alcove.</p><p>Taehyung had a satchel concealed in his robes; Jeongguk had seen him check when he’d come out of the dungeon. He was making his way to a part of the castle Jeongguk had only visited once before (he’d gotten lost with Jimin in their second year, and it had scared them both out of exploring unknown areas for the rest of their time at Hogwarts). Praying that Taehyung knew where he was going, Jeongguk trailed after him, keeping to the shadows.</p><p>Taehyung stopped outside a classroom that had been out of use for the last few centuries by the looks of it. Remembering the ruined skin on Amycus Carrow’s arm, Jeongguk waited until he was sure Taehyung wasn’t coming back out to trace his steps to the entrance to the classroom.</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around his wand and stepped inside. “Taehyung?”</p><p>Taehyung whipped around, his own wand pointing directly at the doorway. “<em>Expelliarmus</em>!”</p><p>Jeongguk was prepared for the attack. “<em>Protego</em>!” The force of his defensive spell caused Taehyung’s to rebound, knocking his wand out of his hand. Before Taehyung could grab his wand again, Jeongguk spoke. “Taehyung, it’s me.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Taehyung’s voice shook with every word. His skin was translucent in the moonlight, deathly pale and sickly.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Jeongguk kept his wand aloft as he approached the other boy, careful not to make any sudden movements, as if he was approaching a particularly skittish woodland creature. Taehyung certainly looked the part; dark eyes blown wide, cowering on himself. Jeongguk had never seen him look so cowed.</p><p>As he edged closer, he could see tear tracks glistened on Taehyung’s face. “He’s going to kill me,” Taehyung whimpered. “He will, when he finds out.”</p><p>Jeongguk furrowed his brows. “Who’s going to kill you, Taehyung?”</p><p>Taehyung took a deep, shuddering breath that sounded like it took him much more effort than it should’ve. “My master. The Dark Lord.”</p><p>The name triggered a memory; sitting around the fireplace at the manor, Yoongi’s voice barely above a whisper as he told them about the dark wizard gaining power, the leader of the Death Eaters, who had made a sport of hunting and killing Muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards. “Voldemort?”</p><p>He staggered back as Taehyung flew at him. “Don’t say the name!” he hissed. He pinned Jeongguk to the wall. His skeletal hands dug into Jeongguk’s shoulders with more strength than he would have thought possible, considering how frail Taehyung looked. Jeongguk’s eyes fell to the tattoo on his forearm- a skull, with a hissing serpent coming out of its unhinged jaws.</p><p>“Taehyung, please,” Jeongguk gasped. “Calm down. I won’t say it again.”</p><p>Tears streamed down Taehyung’s face. Jeongguk’s arms hung uselessly by his sides. “I’m sorry,” Taehyung sobbed, dropping his hands. “I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you.”</p><p>Jeongguk waited until his breathing had evened out. “Why would he want you dead, Taehyung?”</p><p>Wordlessly, Taehyung backed away. Jeongguk finally got a good look at the item sticking out of the satchel Taehyung had brought with him, laid atop a table.</p><p>He’d only ever seen its likeness etched in marble, but its elaborate framework, the large sapphires embedded in the looping twists of white gold was unmistakable. “Ravenclaw’s diadem,” he breathed. “How did you-?”</p><p>He reached for the slightly tarnished tiara. “Don’t touch it!” Taehyung hissed, and Jeongguk yanked his hand back as if he’d been burnt. “It will ruin you. It’s already ruined me. That’s why I want to get rid of it.”</p><p>“It’s the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“It belongs to the Dark Lord now.” Taehyung closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “He wants me to keep it safe, but it’s hurting me.”</p><p>“Hurting you? How?” The jewels on the tiara glimmered innocuously in the moonlight. But they weren’t clear like a gemstone should be; looking closer, Jeongguk could see that they were opaque- completely pitch black.</p><p>“It’s making me see- things, makes me do things I don’t want to. It’s controlling me.” Taehyung glanced at the tiara. If he was acting, he was doing a damned good job of it. “I don’t know what it is. I want to destroy it- I’ve tried every possible way, but nothing happens to it. Fire can’t burn it; no force is enough to crush it- it’s indestructible. I want to get rid of it.”</p><p>For years, countless students had tried to get a hold of the diadem- Ravenclaws and others who knew of its supposed magical properties alike. Legend had it that it would bestow upon the wearer the wisdom of centuries. This was the first Jeongguk was hearing of it possessing someone. “I’ve never heard of the diadem doing any of that.”</p><p>“You don’t believe me?” Taehyung sounded defeated.</p><p>“I might sound mad, but actually, I do.” As he said the words aloud, Jeongguk knew them to be true. “Why not hide it?”</p><p>Taehyung shook his head. “Where? I can’t take it home, not when my parents have decided they want nothing to do with me.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>The shock must have shown on Jeongguk’s face- after all, he hadn’t bothered to hide it. Taehyung laughed, though the situation was anything but funny. “I told them I didn’t want to serve the Dark Lord any longer. And they disowned me. I should’ve seen it coming, though.”</p><p>“Taehyung, I…”</p><p>“I need to get rid of this, or it will kill me before anyone else can.”</p><p>Jeongguk could take a hint; Taehyung didn’t want to talk about it. As his eyes fell on the inky jewels once more, he recalled a particular anecdote about the castle Namjoon had told him before he’d left. “Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes followed Jeongguk as he paced in front of the stretch of blank wall on the seventh floor, right next to a tapestry of dancing trolls. Jeongguk must’ve looked like an idiot, but he tried not to think of that too much, focusing instead on thinking, desperately, <em>I need a place to hide something important</em>.</p><p>Taehyung let out a gasp all of a sudden, and Jeongguk knew he had succeeded.</p><p>A door had appeared on the wall. Jeongguk wrenched it open, glancing at Taehyung over his shoulder. “Well? Come on in.”</p><p>The inside of the room was the size of a large cathedral. Windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, through which moonlight illuminated piles and piles of objects; relics owned by Hogwarts inhabitants bygone. The darkness caused the towering stacks to appear monstrous. Jeongguk took a moment to take all of it in; so much history, condensed into a single room- from books to bottles to clothing to even a heavy, bloodstained axe. Had Namjoon known of the existence of such a side to the Room of Requirement, he would have gone loopy over the books.</p><p>“Put it somewhere you can find it, if need be,” Jeongguk suggested, walking through the alleyways formed by the hidden treasures.</p><p>“Believe me, I don’t want to see this for the rest of my life.” Taehyung paused next to an old cupboard. “This will do.”</p><p>Taehyung practically flung the diadem onto the pile of clutter next to the cupboard. Something inside Jeongguk protested at such treatment of his House’s founder’s most prized artefact, even if it was tainted by dark magic, and he waited until Taehyung was distracted by a nearby bust of an ugly old warlock to carefully reach for it. As he seized the tiara, he felt a horrible pulsing underneath his fingers, as if it were alive, and dropped it hastily on top of the pile.</p><p>Taehyung was reading the engraving at the bottom of the bust. Jeongguk read the inscription. “Blimey, Godric Gryffindor was one ugly bloke.”</p><p>An indecipherable smile appeared on Taehyung’s face. “You know, I wanted to get into Gryffindor.”</p><p>It seemed like there was no shortage of bombshells Taehyung would be dropping on Jeongguk that night. He was almost convinced it was a fever dream. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>Taehyung shrugged. “When I first came to Hogwarts. I knew about Seokjin and Yongsun, and I’d always wanted to meet them. Dad never let us.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s heart clenched. “No offense, mate, but your parents seem pretty shitty.”</p><p>Taehyung hummed. “Yeah, I suppose they are.”</p><p>The door dissolved into stone the moment it shut behind them, and Jeongguk and Taehyung were left awkwardly staring at each other in the corridor. Jeongguk mustered up the courage to ask Taehyung what he’d been meaning to since waiting outside for him.</p><p>“Why did you kiss me?”</p><p>Taehyung looked away. Jeongguk wished he hadn’t. “I’ve wanted to do it for a long time.”</p><p>The admission made Jeongguk’s heart skip a beat. “Then why did you avoid me for an entire week afterwards?”</p><p>Taehyung closed his eyes. “Because I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>Jeongguk arched an eyebrow. “But for a moment, you decided you did, and you went for it.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“I wanted you to.”</p><p>Taehyung’s head whipped around to face Jeongguk, who stared back determinedly. “Jeongguk, I-”</p><p>Jeongguk stepped closer to him until the tips of their shoes were touching. He hadn’t broken their gaze. “I want you to,” he whispered.</p><p>This time, after kissing him, Taehyung didn’t run away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not… the happiest with this chapter, but like,,, it drives the plot forward, sooo,,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fire and the Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut ahead. nothing too pornographic, cos I don’t think it goes with the mood of the story, but it’s fairly obvious what’s going on. also, warning: Jeongguk is underage by Muggle standards but you come of age at 17 in the Wizarding World; also the age of consent in the UK is 16 so he’s legal either way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Jeongguk should’ve told his friends about... whatever it was that he had with Taehyung, sooner. Perhaps that would’ve prevented Hoseok from hexing Taehyung the moment the party of three arrived at the manor.<br/><br/>“Stop!” Jeongguk yelled, standing in front of Taehyung. Namjoon and Seokjin had joined Hobi, all three of them prepared to act again if necessary. “Don’t hurt him!”<br/><br/>Jimin lingered quietly a few feet behind. His eyes were on Yoongi, on the unmasked fear on the elder’s face at the ex-Death Eater.<br/><br/>Namjoon’s face was twisted in fury. “Jeongguk, have you lost your mind? Move out of the way!”<br/><br/>“No.” Jeongguk held his ground. “He needs our help.”<br/><br/>“He won’t need any help but a funeral service once I’m through with him,” Hobi seethed.<br/><br/>Jeongguk looked around at his friends desperately. “You took Yoongi in-”<br/><br/>Jimin stepped forward. “Don’t bring Yoongi into this.”<br/><br/>Taehyung grasped Jeongguk’s hand. Jeongguk spun around, his heart breaking at the sight of Taehyung’s resigned expression. “I should go, Jeongguk. Thank you, but-”<br/><br/>“You’re not going anywhere.”<br/><br/>All of them turned around. Seokjin, who had remained silent for this long, had stepped forward. His eyes were on Jeongguk and Taehyung’s interlocked fingers.<br/><br/>He quickly looked away, at Namjoon and Hoseok. “He knows where we’re hiding. We can’t risk letting him go; you know that.”<br/><br/>Jeongguk squeezed Taehyung’s hand. He watched Hobi apprehensively; his would be the final decree.<br/><br/>At long last, Hobi let out a sigh of defeat. “Watch the snake.”</p><p><br/>. . .</p><p><br/>“The mark is for the Dark Lord’s most faithful of servants.” Taehyung took a deep breath, rolling his sleeve up. In the firelight, the tattoo seemed alive. “For those who have proven themselves to him.”<br/><br/>Namjoon’s eyes never left Taehyung’s. “And how did you prove yourself?”<br/><br/>“My dad. The Kims-” Taehyung’s gaze found Seokjin’s, “- are of noble birth. Pureblood, every generation.”<br/><br/>“You mean you’ve inbred every generation,” Hobi scoffed. “Are your parents first cousins or siblings?”<br/><br/>“Hoseok, shut up,” Jeongguk snapped. Hobi shrugged, but the sneer hadn’t left his face.<br/><br/>Taehyung took a deep breath. “The Dark Lord believes those not of pureblood families taint the purity of magic. His goal is to eradicate all of them, and establish a new world order. One where pureblood witches and wizards have all the power, and are in control.”<br/><br/>“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal for people like you.” Hobi’s eyes were stone cold, his jaw clenched. “Why did you have such a sudden change of heart?”<br/><br/>“Because I suffered.” Taehyung returned Hobi’s icy glare. “And that made me understand that what we did, what I had done for all these years, was wrong. And I couldn’t do it anymore.” He looked around at each of the older three in turn, his eyes lingering a tad longer on Seokjin, almost apologetically. “Can I leave now?”<br/><br/>Jeongguk trailed behind Taehyung into the small room the latter had been given, perhaps the most meanly furnished one in the entire manor. Taehyung was confined to it most of the time, given the fact that nobody else besides Jeongguk gave him the time of day outside the interrogations. Hoseok loathed Taehyung, Namjoon was indifferent, Seokjin fell somewhere in between, and both Jimin and Yoongi seemed to disappear whenever Taehyung was in the vicinity.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry about them,” Jeongguk said quietly. “I’m sure they didn’t mean-”<br/><br/>“They meant every word and you know it.” Taehyung’s tone was resigned, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Jeongguk, I think this was a mistake. I should go.”<br/><br/>“No.” Jeongguk shook his head vehemently as he rushed over to Taehyung, earnestly grasping the elder’s hands in his own. “Taehyung, I need you. I’ve been so alone; I lost my parents, I lost my best friends, and I can’t lose you too.”<br/><br/>Taehyung cupped Jeongguk’s cheek. “I hardly deserve you.”<br/><br/>Jeongguk slid his hands up Taehyung’s chest, interlacing them behind Taehyung’s neck. “Maybe not. But I really, really want you.”<br/><br/>At first, Taehyung’s touch was tentative, a bit unsure. Jeongguk pulled Taehyung down for a kiss, and suddenly the hands working on the buttons of his shirt tugged more insistently and with purpose. Jeongguk slipped his shirt off his shoulders, setting to work on Taehyung’s.<br/><br/>They tumbled onto Taehyung’s scanty bed on a tangle of bare limbs, Jeongguk landing underneath Taehyung. He spread his legs so Taehyung could fit in between, every possible inch of their bodies pressed together.<br/><br/>When Taehyung pushed inside, Jeongguk’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. He wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s hips and dug his heels into his back, urging him to go faster. Taehyung acquiesced, sliding in to the hilt before pulling out almost completely, the bedsprings groaning under their movements.<br/><br/>Jeongguk reached his high moments later, Taehyung following close behind. Taehyung slumped on top of him, still inside, and Jeongguk ran his fingers through Taehyung’s damp hair, twirling the strands between his fingers.<br/><br/>When Jeongguk woke up the next morning, Taehyung was gone.</p><p><br/>. . .<br/><br/></p><p>For Jimin, Yoongi was serendipity. And if Yoongi just let Jimin love him like he deserved to be loved, if only Yoongi saw how precious he was to Jimin, if only Yoongi knew that Jimin would do anything to see him smile- how much Jimin hated seeing him upset, or uncomfortable, or afraid, like he was whenever Taehyung was around-<br/><br/>Jimin hated Taehyung. He hated the ugly tattoo on Taehyung’s forearm, how dependent Jeongguk was on Taehyung- most of all, he hated how Taehyung had traumatized Yoongi to the point where Yoongi couldn’t bear to be in his presence.<br/><br/>So when he saw Taehyung, Jimin had no qualms about his next few words. “You need to leave.” He had even less qualms when he’d watched Taehyung walk out the door, and had listened to Taehyung’s last words with no hint of remorse.<br/><br/>Only when Jeongguk stumbled downstairs sobbing an hour later did Jimin realize he had made a very big mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y i k e s</p><p>I haven’t had any complaints regarding the pacing of TaeKook’s relationship as of 2020.12.16, which is the day I posted this chapter, so I think you guys don’t have any issue with it, but in case future readers do-</p><p>IN DEFENSE OF TAEKOOK’S INSTA-LOVE- I really don’t want to seem like I’m coddling you or being condescending- which truly aren’t my intentions, I know you guys are smart cookies- but were I a reader, I’d probably be thinking, ‘well they went from 0 to 100 really quick’. And that’s exactly what I wanted to show: both Jeongguk and Taehyung aren’t in the healthiest states of minds as of spring 1971 (which is when the events in this chapter and the next unfold); Jeongguk’s starved of love (not only has he lost his parents but his best friend’s aloof and he’s wanted something like NamJin’s for quite a long time- I’ve tried foreshadowing™, idk if it worked) and Taehyung’s suffered with the Horcrux (Ravenclaw’s diadem; remember how awful Ron acted when he had to carry around Slytherin’s locket in THE DEATHLY HALLOWS?) and they latch on to the closest piece of comfort they can find- which happen to be each other. There’s also the fact that they don’t know when everything will go to shit, what with Voldemort screwing the world over. It’s not a healthy relationship- they depend way too much on each other for happiness- but that doesn’t make it any less real.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*insert Hellmo meme*</p><p>(there will be an epilogue after this, which will be posted on the 30th)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung had not gotten very far from where he’d started.</p><p>It was Jeongguk who saw him first. Taehyung looked almost peaceful, spread-eagled near a patch of wildflowers, his wide-open eyes unseeing forevermore. His lips were frozen in the ghost of a smile.</p><p>There was a horrible noise, like the cry of a wild animal in the greatest agony. Jeongguk didn’t realize it was himself until Seokjin pulled him back. Jeongguk clawed at Taehyung’s robes, his fingers grasping the fabric.</p><p>“Is he…?” Namjoon’s voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere far, far away.</p><p>A voice like Seokjin’s mumbled something in reply. Jeongguk buried his face in Taehyung’s chest, trying to find a heartbeat that wasn’t there.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jeongguk wrapped Taehyung’s body in Jeongguk’s own bedsheets. He refused to let any of the others help, least of all Jimin- not when he’d been the one to send Taehyung to his death.</p><p>Taehyung in death looked a lot more at ease than he ever was in the last few weeks of his life. His body was as cold and stiff as stone, and the skin on his arm where his Dark Mark had been was burnt horribly; but from afar, you could almost pretend he was asleep.</p><p>Jeongguk took one last look at Taehyung’s face before pulling the cloth up to cover him completely.</p><p>“Jeongguk? Are you…”</p><p>Seokjin lingered at the threshold between Jeongguk’s room and the corridor. He had aged thirty years in the past few days, not even his Veela glamour concealing his anguish.</p><p>“We’re ready.” Jeongguk cradled Taehyung to his chest and followed Seokjin outside.</p><p>The boat was ready- more of a raft, really; a wooden contraption they’d put together in the small time they had. Jeongguk lowered Taehyung’s body onto the boat. Oddly, he found he had no tears left inside him.</p><p>Hoseok’s hand brushed his as they watched the boat drift away. Jeongguk yanked his hand back, folding it against his chest. He stared stoically ahead, his eyes following the figure as it became smaller and smaller.</p><p>When the boat had drifted to the middle of the lake, Namjoon and Seokjin raised their wands. “<em>Incendio</em>,” they said in unison, and it burst into flames.</p><p>The fire ate away until there was nothing left, dying out only then. Jeongguk watched the last flame flicker, until all the ripples on the lake had evened out, and the surface was as smooth as glass again.</p><p>“Jeongguk…” Jimin’s voice sounded thick from unuse. “We should head back inside. It’s… it’s getting dark out.”</p><p>Jeongguk turned around. The others had left and he hadn’t even realized. He wondered why Jimin had lingered.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be with Yoongi?” Jeongguk’s voice came out rougher than he’d intended, and Jimin flinched at his tone. Jeongguk felt no hint of remorse.</p><p>“I asked him to leave.” Jimin’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Jeongguk laughed for the first time in days- a manic, humorless sound that raked his throat coming out. “Just like you asked Taehyung to leave?”</p><p>Jimin’s eyes were wet, Jeongguk noted. “Jeongguk, I… I didn’t know he meant that much to you.”</p><p>“I have no one now.” Jeongguk looked away. “First my parents, then Taehyung…”</p><p>“You have us!” Jimin made as to gather Jeongguk into his arms. Jeongguk took a step back, and Jimin was left clutching air. “You’ve always had us!”</p><p>Jeongguk shook his head. “Not anymore.”</p><p>He left Jimin alone. Every step felt like he was lifting dead weights.</p><p>Jeongguk slept in Taehyung’s bed that night, the same bed they’d shared only a day ago. Taehyung had scrapped the room clean of his possessions, not that he’d brought many with him to begin with. None of it had been with him when they’d found him- whoever had killed him had stolen his belongings, leaving only the savage burn mark on his forearm.</p><p><em>The ruined skin… the placement of it</em>… Jeongguk’s mind whirred, thoughts running through it in rapid succession, all of them coming to halt at one name.</p><p><em>Amycus Carrow</em>.</p><p>. . .</p><p>The Carrows , much like the Kims, were pureblood for every generation that ever was. But while the Kims could trace their roots to the South Korean monarchy, the Carrows’ earliest recorded ancestor was a mean family of woodswitches from the early Middle Ages.</p><p>The Carrows of today hadn’t had much progress since.</p><p>Jeongguk watched their house from afar, his eyes following the plumes of smoke rising from the blackened chimney. It was the only sign of life from the house; it seemed as though spring had reached every corner of the world, save for the Carrows’.</p><p>Jeongguk pulled his hood over his head and grasped his wand. Steeling himself, he made his way down the hillock just behind the house.</p><p>The door swung open when he gave it a gentle push. Jeongguk refused to wonder why it had been so easy for him thus far. He was here to do one job; he didn’t care what became of him afterwards.</p><p>Amycus Carrow cursed and stumbled backwards when Jeongguk crept up on him. He was wandless, defenseless. Jeongguk’s eyes were drawn to the new tattoo on his forearm. The skull and its snake seemed to taunt him.</p><p>“Who the fuck- what are you-” Amycus sputtered, hands scrabbling around uselessly for something, anything to defend himself with.</p><p>Jeongguk wasted no breath. “You killed Taehyung.”</p><p>Amycus’s chest rose and fell rapidly with each heaving breath. “Jeon?” His eyes hardened and his posture straightened. “Yeah, I did. The Dark Lord shows no mercy.”</p><p>That was all the answer Jeongguk needed. “Neither do I. <em>Crucio</em>.”</p><p>Amycus’s scream made Jeongguk’s skin crawl. He kept his gaze steady on Amycus’s convulsing body, refusing to look away, reminding himself of the burning hatred he felt, how it was all that he felt now- he, who had lost his family and his friends and the boy he might have grown to love…</p><p>“<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!”</p><p>Jeongguk barely had time to register the green flash before he stopped feeling anything at all.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Jeongguk was gone, that much was glaringly obvious. His room remained as he’d left it two months ago, as if he’d popped out for a sortie and would be coming back in time for tea.</p><p>Jimin refused to accept any other explanation. His best friend would be back soon enough- he’d even left his stash of Chocolate Frogs behind, and the Jeongguk he knew would’ve <em>never</em> done that.</p><p>He ignored the niggling voice at the back of his mind that said, <em>But if you’d really known Jeongguk, wouldn’t you have known how much Taehyung meant to him?</em></p><p><em>He never told me, </em>Jimin tried to argue with his subconscious.</p><p><em>You never listened</em>.</p><p>Two months and six days after Jeongguk had gone missing, Jimin found himself browsing the shops at Diagon Alley, buying more Chocolate Frogs. The stash Jeongguk had left behind had gone bad; he’d surely appreciate it if Jimin restocked them for him. He should be back any day now, he <em>had </em>to be-</p><p>Jimin bumped into someone and dropped his goods. “Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, reaching for one that had rolled far away.</p><p>A pale, freckled hand held it out to him. “Much of my fault as it was yours, lad.”</p><p>Jimin looked up. A witch was beaming at him, her hair wild and unruly, her front teeth crooked. She wore the robes of an Auror.</p><p>“Irene McKinnon,” she supplied. She studied him shrewdly. “My sister told me about what you’ve been doing at Hogwarts. Army of Hope, yeah? A good idea… in theory.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me, lad.” Irene shrugged nonchalantly. “Pacifism works only to an extent. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.”</p><p>Jimin narrowed his eyes. “And how will you be doing that?”</p><p>Irene’s eyes glinted. “Not me. Us. The Order of the Phoenix.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Open at the Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday, Taehyung; sorry I killed you off #whoops</p><p>but for those of you (like me) who are suckers for happy endings, maybe this will cheer you up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KING’S CROSS STATION, LONDON<br/>
SEPTEMBER 1st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>“Wait, love! You’ve got to run towards the barrier at full sprint!”</p><p>Jeongguk Park wheeled around, glaring at his parents. “Well, hurry up, then! I bet the Kims are already there.”</p><p>Jimin exchanged a smile with his husband at the impatient scowl on their son’s face. “Jeongguk, relax. Didn’t Taehyung promise you’d be in the same compartment as him? You’ll have him all to yourself, all the way to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Jeongguk, in a perfect impression of his namesake, pouted petulantly. “No, he’ll be with that stupid Cedric Diggory.”</p><p>“I’m sure they won’t ignore you,” Yoongi tried appealing to Jeongguk, only getting a disgruntled scoff in response. “Alright, whatever you say, tough guy. D’you want Dad and I to help you through?”</p><p>For a moment, Jeongguk looked as though he might protest. Then he let out a deep breath. “Please.”</p><p>Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and parents and all sorts of pets, creating a perfect din. Jeongguk barely avoided getting hit in the face with a Fanged Frisbee. He looked around and gulped, feeling very small all of a sudden.</p><p>He wasn’t allowed to feel small for too long before a pair of long arms wound themselves around him and lifted him off his feet. Jeongguk’s yelp turned into giggles when he was spun around.</p><p>“Jeonggukkie!” Taehyung had hit puberty over the summer, and Jeongguk still wasn’t used to how deep his voice had gotten. Or the odd way he felt whenever Taehyung said his name now. “We’ve been looking all over for you!” Taehyung pulled back from Jeongguk to crane his neck over the crowd. “Found him, Uncle Jin!”</p><p>Seokjin materialized moments later, Namjoon in a tow. His handsome face broke out into a grin. “Wotcher, lads.” He ruffled Jeongguk’s hair and attempted to do the same to his nephew, who dodged it expertly. “First day, huh, Jeonggukkie? How are you feeling?”</p><p>Jeongguk squirmed under all of their gazes. “I... A bit nervous, I guess.” His voice came out in a mousy squeak.</p><p>“Ah, you’ll get used to it soon enough.” Namjoon smiled at the youngest. “Taehyung was just as terrified as you were two years ago.”</p><p>“I conveniently remember nothing of that,” Taehyung said hastily. “C’mon, Guk- let’s go find a compartment. Cedric’s been chatting up Cho all summer so he’ll probably be with the Ravenclaws.”</p><p>Jeongguk, after bidding good-bye to his parents, trailed after Taehyung into the train, nearly being barreled over by a pair of redheaded boys, a smaller redheaded boy chasing after them (“Fred! George! Give Scabbers back!” “Aw, does Ronniekins want his ickle mousie?”). Jeongguk’s hands were clammy on the handle of his trolley. His eyes fell to his plain black tie. He desperately hoped it would be striped with yellow, like Taehyung’s, by the end of the day.</p><p>“This one looks nice, doesn’t it?” Taehyung waved his hands dramatically in front of an empty compartment. “Come on, Gukkie.”</p><p>Jeongguk hovered in the doorway. “Don’t you want to go find Cedric first?”</p><p>The soft smile Taehyung gave him made Jeongguk’s stomach flip. “Maybe later.”</p><p>Jeongguk settled in his seat, trying not to stare too hard at his best friend, as he’d been irritatingly prone to doing over the last few weeks. He’d always found Taehyung rather good-looking- he’d be hard-pressed not to, given the fact that Taehyung’s mother had been half-Veela and her son had definitely inherited those genes- but Jeongguk tended to notice it even more after the growth spurt Taehyung hit over the summer.</p><p>“You look so tense, Jeongguk.” Taehyung laughed all of a sudden, and Jeongguk’s cheeks heated up. “There’s no need to be so nervous.”</p><p>Jeongguk huffed. “Easy for you to say.”</p><p>Taehyung knocked their feet together, linking his ankle around Jeongguk’s. “You’ll be fine, trust me. Bet you a Galleon, you’ll make it to Ravenclaw. You’ll ace every subject and be top of the class, and before you know it, you’ll be playing Quidditch for England, like Hoseok Jung.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be in Ravenclaw,” Jeongguk grumbled. <em>Or Slytherin. Or Gryffindor. I want to be in Hufflepuff, with you</em>. He said none of that, though- and he definitely didn’t talk about his insecurity that Taehyung would tire of him, if he were to be sorted into Hufflepuff as well.</p><p>“My dad was in Ravenclaw,” Taehyung said. Jeongguk searched his friend’s face- Taehyung rarely spoke of his parents, who’d been killed at the hands of one of You-Know-Who’s followers when Taehyung was three years old. Taehyung had been raised by his mother’s brother and his husband ever since; unlike Jeongguk, who had little to know recollection of the parents who’d left him at the orphanage he’d been born in and adopted a few months later, Taehyung remembered significantly more of his. “And mum was in Gryffindor. I thought I’d be in either of them, to be honest.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine you in either of them, to be honest. Definitely not Slytherin, either,” Jeongguk said immediately.</p><p>Taehyung laughed. Jeongguk tried not to think too much about the reason his heart fluttered. “Look, I don’t care which house you end up in- you’ll still be my best friend no matter what. But I can’t help but hope that you’ll get into Hufflepuff, too.”</p><p>Jeongguk’s heart soared at the sincerity in Taehyung’s tone. Suddenly all his prior inhibitions seemed foolish. “Yeah, I hope so too.”</p><p>All would be well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagined the Jeongguk and Taehyung of this chapter to look more like Soobin and Yeonjun from TXT but if you want to imagine they’re reincarnations then you do you lol<br/>if you’re wondering about the chapter title- it’s mentioned in the last Harry Potter book but it’s a reference to the first; Jeongguk Park’s the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione (did you catch the Weasley reference?)- so this is technically where the Harry Potter stories we know and love begin, while this story ends.<br/>It’s almost making me tear up, writing this last author’s note- this has been so fun to write, and your comments and kudos and everything else made my day. Thank you so much for sticking to the end- I know this isn’t perfect and I’ll definitely have to do some amount of editing, but I’m quite fond of this fic, and I hope you like it to.<br/>check out my other work if you want, hit me up on Twitter (@gucciggu), slide into my DMs, let’s be friends.<br/>thank you, again, for all the support you’ve shown me throughout the making of this story.<br/>all the love xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>